Era Apokalipsy (Age of Apocalypse, X-men)
by WielkiDuchII
Summary: Światem mutantów i ludzi wstrząsa globalny konflikt, kiedy pradawny mutant, Apokalips, przebudza się i postanawia podbić świat. Co na to Xavier, Magneto i sama armia Apokalipsy? Szykuje się porządna bitka… Opowiadanie NIE ZAWIERA OC :) Jeśli kogoś nie znasz, służę pomocą ja, bądź anglojęzyczna Wikipedia, czy Marvel. Pisanie szybko postępuje, rozdziały pojawiają się ciągle.
1. Era Apokalipsy, cz 1 - Rozdziały 1-4

**1**

Niemy krzyk wydarł się z ust Jean Grey, kiedy otworzyła nagle oczy szeroko. Usłyszała swój głos tylko w myślach, bo tylko bolesne chrypnięcie dało się słyszeć w rzeczywistości.

– Koszmar? – zapytał ktoś z pobliskiego fotela. Pochylał się, sznurując but.

Jean zamiast odpowiedzieć, uniosła się na łokciach i próbowała ustabilizować oddech. Wyglądało na to, że to, co wydawało jej się snem, było jednak niedaleką przeszłością. Bo jak w konwencji snu przypominała sobie różne sceny, fragmentaryczne i wydawać by się mogło, porozrzucane achronologicznie – jak bywa, kiedy przypomina się sobie rankiem nieudolnie kawałki sennego marzenia. Im bardziej starała się cos sobie przypomnieć i połączyć w całość sceny, które we śnie wydawały się zupełnie realne i logiczne, tym większa ogarniała ją panika, w miarę jak po przebudzeniu natomiast okazywały się absurdalne i metafizyczne.

Pamiętała, że wczoraj – chociaż, kto wie? – piła wino w wykwintnej restauracji z tym mężczyzną. Byli na tarasie jedynymi klientami; pamiętała, jak w dole szumiały podświetlane fontanny, pięknie nakryte, ale puste stoliki dookoła, kieliszek na wysokiej nóżce i mrowie gwiazd na całym niebie. Takiego nieba nie spotyka się w pobliżu miast… tak, i bryza! To było nad brzegiem morza. I wtedy, podobnie jak teraz, znała go jako swojego partnera. Ale w serce kuło ją przeraźliwa obawa, że nie pamięta, jak go poznała i od jak dawna się znają. Tak jak wielu innych rzeczy, jakby jej ostatnie dni zapisano na kartce papieru, którą ktoś podarł. Poukładane wspomnienia zaczynały się dopiero około kilka miesięcy wstecz, pamięć o mieszkaniu w X-mansion, tam, gdzie zawsze… a jej partnerem był przecież Scott, Cyklop. Co więcej, jej mężem. Zawsze go kochała i nie pamiętała, żeby coś w ich związku poszło nie tak. Właśnie – „nie pamiętała". A co, jeśli zapomniała wszystkiego, co zrobiła przez te kilka miesięcy? Co, jeśli zrobiła coś okropnego? Przestraszyła się o los Scotta.

Poderwała się z łóżka i zachwiała – bo zakręciło jej się od tego w głowie. Opanowało ją uczucie wewnętrznej dysharmonii, jak kiedy ma się zasłabnąć albo bardzo dawno się nie jadło. Wsunęła pantofle na stopy niezgrabnie, skupiona na pokonaniu w sobie tego uczucia i osiągnięciu równowagi. Podłoga była zimna, z gładkiego czarnego kamienia. Ledwo było na niej znać białe smugi marmurkowego wzoru, za to nie było na niej podziału na kafelki, tak jak niczego innego, co zakłócałoby gładkość powierzchni. Całe wnętrze było zresztą urządzone z równie wykwintnym minimalizmem, połączonym z nienaganną czystością. Jedyne z przedmiotów, które nie były meblami ani nie stanowiły dekoracji, stały równo lub w symetrii względem czegoś. Musiał to być apartament hotelowy, należący do prawnika, wojskowego albo biznesmena. Czy też kogoś, kto łączyłby w sobie to wszystko jednocześnie. Dla Jean nie miało to teraz znaczenia. Westchnęła z ulgą, kiedy dziwne uczucia nareszcie zaczęły w niej opadać.

– Co ja robiłam wczoraj? – zapytała już spokojnie, chociaż potrzebowała odpowiedzi na milion innych pytań oprócz tego. Przynajmniej udało jej się przypomnieć jego imię. Wypadałoby wiedzieć, spod czyjej kołdry właśnie się wyszło. Nils.

On zaśmiał się krótko.

– Tego nikt nie może być pewien, ptaszku. – odpowiedział swobodnie, rozczulony zagubieniem Jean; zapinał teraz kolejno guziki w czarnej, dobrze wyprasowanej kurtce. – Powiedziałaś nagle po kolacji któregoś dnia, że chcesz zajrzeć do domu. To też wyfrunęłaś bez dłuższych oględzin, czy pakowania i wróciłaś dopiero wczoraj na noc, prosto do łóżka. Niezłe trunki musicie mieć tam, w Ameryce, jeśli nie pamiętasz.

– Jednak naprawdę wszystko zlewa mi się teraz w niejednolitą mieszaninę obrazów. – odparła Jean poważnie i odszukała wzrokiem lustro. Przyjrzała się sobie, jakby chciała się upewnić, czyje odbicie tam zobaczy. Była ubrana w kremową bieliznę: szorty i bluzkę, bo nie lubiła bardziej wyzywających krojów. Mimo to, czuła się w pewien sposób nieprzyzwoicie i odruchowo ułożyła swoje kasztanoworude loki na ramionach, żeby choć trochę przysłoniły jej dekolt. – Mam przeczucie, że stało się coś złego – podjęła wreszcie, odwracając się twarzą do Nilsa. – Muszę pilnie skontaktować się z… kimś.

**2**

Charles Xavier starał się choć część uwagi skupić na drzewach w ogrodzie za oknem, w które patrzył. Kolejne dni spędzone na badaniach i poszukiwaniu poprzez Cerebro, jak również formułowanie hipotez i interpretowanie wyników z Bestią po nocach zaczęło odbijać się na jego zdrowiu. Jakże irytującym był fakt posiadania fizycznych ograniczeń wytrzymałości organizmu, podczas kiedy tyle poważnych zdarzeń wymagających natychmiastowej analizy i równie szybkiej, akuratnej reakcji nawarstwiło się w jednej chwili. Należało to dopuścić do myśli, że Apokalips naprawdę powrócił. Incydenty zbrojnych napadów różnego rodzaju wydawały się ostatnio spłynąć z rejonów środkowej Rosji na coraz to dalsze rejony Eurazji, w rozszerzających się kołach. Napady mocno skoncentrowanej siły na małe obszary, starannie zaplanowane i pod jak najlepszym ukryciem dotykały tak populacje mutantów, jak i ludzi. O większości z nich musieli dowiadywać się z pojedynczych poszlak niczym detektywi przy pomocy kontaktów i Cerebro. O tych, o których dowiadywały się i media, mówiono bardzo różnie, raz wskazując na lokalne porachunki, innym razem na terroryzm, jeszcze inaczej na agresję rasy mutanckiej. Jednak zdarzenia ostatniego tygodnia naznaczyły wyraźnie początek pewnego konfliktu. Teraz wszystko miało się wyjaśnić.

Profesor patrzył na tak przecież dobrze znane drzewa, ich spokojne konary i żółknące liście z niepokojem, próbował się im jeszcze raz przyjrzeć, zapamiętać je, jakby miały wkrótce zniknąć. Codzienność lubiła rozpieszczać myślą, że jego szkoła, a przede wszystkim studenci, X-meni, mogą zawsze zostać tacy, jak do tej pory. Oczywiście, bywały łatwiejsze i trudniejsze momenty, jednak dotychczasowe problemy lokalnej skali były dla nich do przeskoczenia. Nie wiadomo, czy to, co się zbliża nie zagrozi ich „rodzinie" bardziej niż cokolwiek dotychczas, jeśli mieliby mieć przeciw sobie armie mutanckie i ludzkie z całego świata. Nie było źle, dopóki ryzyko dotykało tylko ich, a nie stabilności ogólnoświatowej polityki. Poza tym, w przypadku jakiejkolwiek armii nie wchodziło w grę zastosowanie zasad X-menów na temat unikania zabijania. Pozostało im tylko przygotować się dobrze.

Całe szczęście zadźwięczała właśnie naciśnięta klamka i uwaga profesora odwróciła się na chwilę od rozmyślań o przyszłości. Zwykle, kiedy Xavier zarządzał zebranie taktyczne, Wolverine pojawiał się na nim ostatni, obszarpany po właśnie przerwanej sesji w Danger Room, czy też dopalający spokojnie cygaro, z którym lubił mieć swoje wejście z okazją na cyniczny żart. Tym razem jednak, to on właśnie wszedł pierwszy, bez cygara i bez słowa. Nawet nie próbował, bo i tak nie dałby rady tego ukryć, że martwiło go nagłe zniknięcie Jean Grey bez śladu i z każdym zebraniem liczył, że profesor rzuci choć odrobinę światła na tę sprawę, żeby mógł coś zdziałać. Z podobnego powodu nie było tu teraz Cyklopa, który z kolei niezmiennie zjawiał się na zebraniach pierwszy, jakby wyrastał we właściwym pokoju już od tej samej chwili, kiedy profesor je ustanawiał.

Storm nie widziała go od rana, dlatego spóźniała się na spotkanie, zaglądając do różnych pokojów w poszukiwaniu za nim. Spodziewała się, że potrzebuje teraz wyjątkowego wsparcia, kiedy zaginęła jego ukochana. Tym bardziej, że zebranie miało być skierowane tylko do najbliższej profesorowi grupie X‑menów, musiało chodzić o sprawy najwyższego szczebla. Najprawdopodobniej Scott nie chciał usłyszeć na zebraniu czegoś niepokojącego na temat zniknięcia Jean, żeby mógł mieć nadzieję, że jego obawy to tylko wytwór własnej wyobraźni. Ororo zdążyła już minąć na korytarzu Rudą i Gambita, kierujących się w przeciwną stronę, do gabinetu profesora Xaviera. Wzrokiem sponad grzbietu książki odprowadzał ją i Nightcrawler, próbując powstrzymać cisnące mu się na usta pytania na temat, co też uważa profesor i jak interpretować najnowsze telewizyjne wiadomości.

– Co się stało? – Storm usłyszała za sobą charakterystyczny głos, kiedy mijała drzwi do jadalni.

– Morph? – odgadła, jeszcze zanim odwróciła się w jego stronę – Nic strasznego. – dodała ze słabym uśmiechem, czując się, jakby skłamała. – Po prostu szukam Scotta, zaraz zaczyna się zebranie…

Morph podobnie jak Nightcrawler i inni młodsi – wiekiem, czy stażem – X-meni nie mieli uczestniczyć w zebraniu. Był to chłopak, można szczerze powiedzieć, pechowy. Niepewny siebie, najlepiej czuł się w czyichś postaciach, które umiał przybierać w ramach swojej mutanckiej zdolności. Morph nie był dobry w walce podczas akcji X-menów i wciąż coś nowego się mu przytrafiało, najczęściej niefortunnego. Storm zauważała, że darzy ją sympatią, jednak rozumiała, że nie pasowaliby do siebie; że to raczej jej naturalny spokój i stabilność były tym, czego szukał.

– Może mogę w czymś pomóc? – zaświeciły się mu oczy, ale w tym samym czasie na dźwięk tych słów w jego ustach, Storm przypomniała sobie, czym czasem skutkowała zgoda na podobną propozycję (z wstawianiem nowego okna i serwisem motoru Wolwerine'a włącznie) i odparła promiennie:

– Dziękuje, to bardzo miłe z twojej strony. Jednak jestem pewna, że lada chwila znajdę Scotta, musi być gdzieś w pobliżu, skoro przeszukałam już większość pomieszczeń. Niczym się nie martw, od razu powiem ci, co ustaliliśmy. Sama jestem ciekawa, co kryje się za tym potwornym atakiem. – wzięła głośny wdech, żeby zaznaczyć wyraźniej zmianę tematu – Ale słyszałam, że Jubilee planuje dzisiaj przygotować dla wszystkich obiad. Mówiła, że to coś wyjątkowego. JESTEM PEWNA, ŻE PRZYDA JEJ SIĘ POMOC. – wyartykułowała Storm mimochodem, jednocześnie wychylając nieznacznie szyję, żeby Jubilee mogła usłyszeć to przez otwarte obok drzwi kuchni. W momencie, kiedy Morph odruchowo spojrzał w głąb kuchni, a Jubilee też zwróciła na nich uwagę, Storm mrugnęła do dziewczyny zza jego pleców. Chwilę potem oddaliła się wołając im: „do zobaczenia wkrótce".

– Co w tym jest?

Jeszcze zanim Jubilee zdążyła odłożyć to, co miała w rękach, usłyszała brzęk. Spojrzała w bok – Morph trzymał się kurczowo słoika z marynowaną papryką. Wreszcie, odsunął go w głąb, daleko od krawędzi blatu i odchrząknął.

– To co będziemy gotować?

– Kurczaka słodko-kwaśnego. Ale! – zamachnęła się Jubilee suchą jeszcze warząchwią, gotową do akcji. – Żadnych słoików i gotowców. Pokażę wam, czym jest prawdziwy sos. Poza tym – założyła ręce na biodra – na gotowce dla wszystkich obecnych gąb nie wystarczyłoby mi kieszonkowego.

W związku z powyższym stwierdzeniem, Morph przymierzył się do worka ryżu, zamiast porcjowanych woreczków.

– Dawno nie było nas tu tylu razem, prawda? – dodał.

– Profesor pewnie coś knuje. – wypaliła Jubilee, przekładając na boki mniejsze garnki, żeby dobrać się do największego, w który wszystkie pozostałe były zwykle włożone.

– Może raczej ma powody do zmartwień. – poprawił ją Morph, który nigdy nie odważyłby się użyć zwrotu kolokwialnego chociażby w samej rozmowie o profesorze Xavierze. – Z Bestią ciągle coś badają. Nie wspominali, o co tak do końca chodzi.

– Ale nie ściągałby do X-Mansion całej dostępnej ekipy, gdyby to nie miało czegoś wspólnego z tym wybuchem sprzed paru dni. – wtrąciła dziewczyna. – Będziesz taił ryż, okej? To łatwe. Policz tyle, ile sam byś wziął razy ilość osób. Trzeba będzie rozłożyć na parę garnków. Tam są te z podwójnym dnem. Gdzieś łyżeczka soli na kilo.

Dziewczyna w płaszczu z zakasanymi rękawami równie żółtym, jak plastry ananasa, które kroiła w trójkąciki poruszała się przy tym niemal tanecznie. Można by mieć wątpliwość, czy Jubilee prowadzi program kulinarny, czy nagrywa teledysk. Warzywa kolejno fruwały po kuchni w miarę, jak kierowała Morphem i nadzorowała bulgocące naczynia. Ciekawe, na jaką akcję może szykować się profesor zapraszając całą X-armię? Na razie pozostaje kwestia, jak ją dzisiaj wykarmić.

** 3**

Choć wybuchy bombowe już dawno ustały, trzask wyżeranych pożarem belek wspierających pomosty i wyspiarskie domy, podobnie jak oddalone mniejsze wybuchy tam, gdzie ogień napotkał zbiorniki z łatwopalnymi substancjami nie pozwoliły Blink przestać biec. Z północnego-wschodu niebo przesłaniał olbrzymi, metaliczno szary obiekt. Wyglądało to stąd, jakby księżyc osiadał na brzegach Genoshy. To olbrzymie, sunące powoli powietrzne monstrum zjawiło się niedługo po tym, jak z nieba zniknęły klucze wrogich samolotów. Młodziutka dziewczyna o rysach elfa i różowej skórze biegła teraz po plaży, okrytej bursztynowymi promieniami słońca, brązowiejącymi w oczach, ustępując stopniowo miejsca zmierzchowi. Widziała w morzu tuż za linią płycizn kołyszące się na falach jednostki wodno-lotnicze Apokalipsy, jak również odłamki tego, co pozostało z Genoshańskich krążowników. Wyspa nie należała całkiem małych, jednak jej miasta były na tyle rozrośnięte na całej powierzchni, że ląd mógłby się pod nimi zapaść i nie było szans na wylądowanie większych maszyn, być może po udanym ataku odbiły one na Madakaskar.

Blink otworzyła tuż przed sobą bramę z różowego światła wirującą w powietrzu ze świszczącym dźwiękiem i wskoczyła w nią z impetem, znikając z plaży jak najszybciej. Po drugiej stronie było już centrum stolicy, opustoszałe sklepy. Jak tylko złapała dech, skoczyła w kolejną bramę, którą stworzyła przed sobą. Wyskoczyła na drugą stronę panicznie, znajdując się już na ulicach przedmieścia. Rzadko używała do tej pory swoich portali, jako że mutancka moc obudziła się w niej dopiero dwa lata temu, jednak teraz było w tym coś upiornego. Wiedziała, że gdyby odpowiednio skupiła swoją moc, mogłaby przenieść się nawet o paręset kilometrów stąd, lecz nie tylko nie była w stanie się wystarczająco uspokoić, ale też z ledwością łapała oddech po poprzednich skokach. W te kilka sekund, podczas których podróżowała pomiędzy końcówkami bramy teleportu coś wydawało się ciągnąć ją w tył, co zaciskało ciśnieniem jej płuca. Przystanęła, podpierając się o kolana i znowu uspokajała oddech. Miasto dookoła niej nie było zniszczone, w przeciwieństwie do wybrzeża i innych punktów obronnych. Opustoszałe ulice świadczyły o tym, że wszyscy przenieśli się do schronów, a raczej do jednostek mieszkalnych, które w przypadku Genoshy były przekształconymi z cel surowymi barakami jeszcze z czasów obozów pracy dla mutantów. Inna sprawa, że jak miała świadomość Blink, ta część została zajęta przez siły Apokalipsa i dopełniana, żeby pod zamknięciem znaleźli się wszyscy obywatele wyspy. Podstęp udał się przede wszystkim z powodu dezercji części własnego wojska Genoshy, Acolytes. Serce dziewczyny ściskał żal, że tu ugrupowanie, uważane za najwierniejsze Magneto, głowie ich państwa, odwróciło się przeciw niemu. Słyszała, jak przywódca przekazywał rozkazy obronne przez radio, ale wszystko to jakoś zgubiło się wśród wybuchów i zanim spostrzegła, Acolytes przejęli zamiast niego stery i jak się później miało kazać, przekazali władzę najeźdźcy. Obecność Magneto rozpłynęła się i młoda genoshanka nie wiedziała, co o nim myśleć – czy został zamordowany, czy uciekł tchórzliwie, czy przygotowuje odsiecz? Znała go jako przywódcę, który razem z nimi budował ten naród i nie oddałby ich za żadne skarby agresorom. A może przez cały ten czas się myliła?

Na pewno nie. Uniosła głowę z zacięciem, nabierając nowych sił. Postanowiła wybrać się w dłuższą podróż, do wnętrza mieszkalnego sektora. Stamtąd będzie w stanie pomóc pojmanym i utworzyć ruch oporu. Zrobią to, czego oczekiwałby od nich Magneto. Zacisnęła zęby i wskoczyła w nowy różowy portal. Znów poczuła, tym razem bardzo mocno, zmianę ciśnienia w całym ciele. Zdołała zauważyć tylko, że mignęła dookoła zupełna ciemność, zamiast znanych jasnych promieni i upadła z impetem po drugiej stronie tunelu wymiarowego. Zaryła szczęką w ubity piach i rozdrapała łokcie o kamienie na ścieżce. Zakaszlała od pyłu, unosząc się chwiejnie na dłoniach i przetarła oczy. Znajdowała się na pozamiejskiej drodze, otoczonej przez klify wysoko ponad poziomem morza. Musiał to być jeden z cyplów Genoshy albo otaczających ją wysepek skalnych.

– Jest wreszcie. Pokusiła się o dalszy teleport. – usłyszała zza siebie Blink.

Odwróciła się na kolanach i drgnęła. Miała przed sobą oddziałek wojskowych, część z nich uzbrojonych po zęby, w znanych fioletowo-czerwonych strojach Acolytes. A za nimi, na kolejnych planach smukłe sylwetki małych samolotów osobistych, pływakowych, lotniskowce i krążowniki i wreszcie kolosalna szara twierdza wroga. Nie miała w tym momencie głowy do liczenia pasków na mundurach, ale nie trzeba było być geniuszem, żeby spostrzec wśród nich wyższych oficerów. Byli tam i ci znani jej z telewizji i publicznych wystąpień; rudy, nieprzyjemny typ, Fabian Cortez, przywódca Acolytes, obok Delgado i ta blondyna, druga Cortez… a przed nimi czarny potwór, coś na kształt jaskrawożółtego szkieletu otoczonego przez widmo ciała z atramentowo czarnej powłoki. To coś odezwało się do nich.

– Zabierzcie ją i będzie po sprawie. Kto tam był następny?

Wolno docierało do Blink, że to o niej mowa. Patrzyła w pełne długich ostrych zębów szczęki, zza których wydobywał się głos pomimo braku warg i chociażby skorelowanych ruchów żuchwy. Niebieski język również wydobywał się znikąd, jakby nie było wcale żadnego ciała, w którym miałby być osadzony, podobnie jak wąskie błękitne oczy.

– Nie weźmiecie mnie bez walki! – zakrzyknęła ochryple, podrywając się na nogi. Chyba tylko dzisiejsza panika mogła dodać jej na tyle odwagi. – Ty pewnie jesteś jednym z potworów Apokalipsa. I wy, wy…! Jak śmieliście zdradzić Genoshę, kiedy mieliście jej bronić!

– Oho, smarkula jest zbuntowana. Cóż my teraz poczniemy? – czarny osobnik, który nazywał się Abyss, rozłożył ręce i spojrzał porozumiewawczo na Corteza. Jako Jeździec Apokalipsy mógł uważać sytuację wyłącznie za zabawną, bo czy nie śmieszne było, żeby musiał osobiście asystować w polowej akcji?

Cortez i w rzeczywistości okazał się nieprzystępnym mrukiem, na jakiego wyglądał na ekranie telewizji.

– Nic nie rozumiesz – warknął, patrząc na Blink z góry – robimy, co dla niej najlepsze, uwalniając ją spod jarzma Magneto i otwierając na świat. On próbował zmusić wszystkich do wyznawania własnych zasad i uniemożliwiał rozwój odcinając wyspę od kontaktu z ludźmi. Nie ma sensu się szamotać, idziesz z nami, tak jak pozostali.

– To wy nie rozumiecie! Apokalips ZBOMBARDOWAŁ wyspę! Zniszczył to, co budowaliśmy przez…

Choć odkąd wyciągnął Blink wpół drogi portalem nie miał ochoty więcej spoglądać w jej stronę, Abyssowi wystarczyło już tej sceny. Wyciągnął ku dziewczynie rękę, która wydłużyła się jak sprężyna.

– Szsz, dziecko. Niepotrzebnie wprowadzasz nerwową atmosferę.

Chwycił ją za głowę od tyłu, ale jakimś cudem jego palce musiały przechodzić przez nią, bo zaginały się od spodu na jej twarz. Nie były to ludzkie dłonie, Blink nie czuła obecności stawów ani paznokci; były tylko ludzko-podobnymi długimi szponami. Przyciągnął ją ku sobie i zlustrował wzrokiem.

– Nie myśl sobie, że jesteś choć odrobinę istotna. Sprawdzamy wszystkich. Cortez, weźcie jej włos, czy wymaz z wątroby, cokolwiek chcecie, byłem jej więcej nie oglądał. Działa mi na nerwy.

Zimny dreszcz przeszedł Blink, kiedy ręka puszczając, przechodziła jej przez szyję. Cortez w tym czasie przekazał gestem rozkaz i jedna z członków straży, śniada służbistka o twarzy pełnej zacięcia, uklęknęła przy różowoskórej mutantce. Wyrwała jej kępkę włosów, po czym wprawnie włożyła próbkę w odpowiednią przegródkę czegoś w rodzaju aktówki i wróciła bez słowa na swoje miejsce w szeregu.

– Miejcie załatwione na trzecią wszystkich problematycznych, generale. – odezwał się jeszcze Abyss, chociaż myślami był już przy kolejnych zadaniach. – Spotkamy się w przystosowanym kompleksie rządowym po lądowaniu.

**4**

– Ekhe-khe! Magneto powiedział CO? Naprawdę powiedziałby coś takiego? – wybuchła zaskoczona Shadowcat, nie zauważając, że niechcący przepuściła swój widelec przez powierzchnię stołu i zabrzęczał o podłogę.

– A myślałem, że się krztusisz z tego powodu, co ja – odpowiedział Gambit z przekąsem; rzeczywiście, pierwszym, co robiło się po nachyleniu na misce z daniem Jubilee i Morpha, było bezwarunkowe prychnięcie. Ktoś był hojny przy dodawaniu octu do sosu.

– Owszem, nas też bardzo to zaskoczyło – odezwała się Storm, łagodnie jak zawsze. – Ale tak, Magneto zaproponował nam współpracę. Możemy to nazwać prośbą o pomoc, jeśli to brzmi lepiej.

– Zdaję sobie sprawę, że to, o co was proszę może się wydawać dziwne lub niekonsekwentne względem przeszłości naszych relacji z Bractwem Magneto – wtrącił profesor Xavier. – Jednak polegam na was w wykonaniu tej prośby, nawet gdybyście czuli się z tym z początku obco. Sytuacja jest wyjątkowa i nie pozostaje nic innego, jak odłożyć na bok powierzchowne sympatie i antypatie. Na pewno sami czujecie, że i Magneto nie zwracałby się do nas, gdyby nie był zmuszony.

Xavier zawiesił głos i spojrzał po twarzach tych z X-menów, którzy nie byli na szczegółowym zebraniu sprzed godziny. Spośród nich Colossus i Iceman pokiwali głowami, za to Angel siedział na swoim miejscu sztywno, wiedząc już, jakie będzie jego zadanie.

– Musicie wiedzieć, że tragiczny wybuch energii w Albany, który spustoszył miasto stał się początkiem wojny – podjął Profesor. – Okazało się, że Apokalips przebudził się i stworzył wojsko, które obecnie zagraża tak ludziom, jak i mutantom. Najmłodsza córka Magneto, Polaris, została porwana i już wtedy nasz dawny rywal zwrócił się do mnie o pomoc. A teraz Apokalips zdobył również Genoshę. Nie wierzymy w dodatku, że to wszystko nie miałoby nic wspólnego ze zniknięciem Jean. Dlatego wybieramy się, aby dołączyć do Magneto w Savage Land i ustalić wspólny plan, w tym samym czasie Angel uda się na Genoshę na zwiad, koordynowany zdalnie przez Forge'a. Część z nas musi pozostać tutaj, w instytucie, w celu opieki nad naszymi młodszymi rekrutami i Cerebro. Bestia będzie prowadził stąd poszukiwania Jean i gromadził wszelkie przydatne informacje. Na lidera pozostającej grupy wybrałem Gambita.

Właśnie wymieniony nie omieszkał zrobić ważnej miny zza miski z ryżem.

– Psylocke jest już w drodze, pomoże wam w obsłudze Cerebro na czas mojej nieobecności – dokończył Xavier.

Już następnego ranka wszyscy wybrani X-meni byli gotowi do wyjazdu na Antarktykę, jednak nie każdy z nich mógł być pewien, jakie plany ma dla nich Profesor i czy na pewno powiedział im wszystko…


	2. Era Apokalipsy, cz 2 - Rozdziały 5-6

**5**

To był naprawdę bardzo długi dzień dla Anne-Marie Cortez. Po wczorajszych akcjach polowych, cała doba uganiania się za zbuntowanymi obywatelami wyspy i pakowanie ich w skategoryzowane cele potrafiło nawet z niej wyczerpać wszystkie siły. Łóżko wydawało jej się dzisiaj miększe niż kiedykolwiek, tak piękne i kuszące, że zapadła się w kołdrę z ulgą.

Jednak nie najłatwiej było jej zasnąć w świadomości, że większość jej nowego narodu nienawidzi jej teraz szczerze. Pomimo że pochodziła z Hiszpanii, od dawna czuła się genoshanką. Nawet jej wysokiego rodu1 dotknął ruch anty-mutancki; rodzina zarejestrowała ją wraz z bratem w agencji kontroli mutantów i oboje zostali deportowani na Genoshę. Wtedy jeszcze było to państwo opierające swą siłę gospodarczą na wyzysku mutantów w obozach pracy i eksperymentach naukowych. Piegowata nastolatka wyrosła na kobietę silną i prężną i kiedy Magneto zaatakował Genoshę, żeby uwolnić jej mutanckich niewolników, stanęła pośród jego najbliższych pomocników. W tym czasie zdążyła pozbyć się przywiązania do kraju, który się jej wyparł i dołączyła do nowostworzonej wspólnoty wielkiego wyzwoliciela mutantów. Anne-Marie i jej towarzysze z dawnego obozu byli grupą ludzi bardzo specyficznych, zdolnych do radykalnego i ryzykownego działania dla sprawy, dlatego nie było im teraz łatwo zadziałać przeciwko Magneto, który kiedyś ją reprezentował.

Fabian powiedział, że tak będzie lepiej dla Genoshy, że nie ma sensu podążać za kimś z przyzwyczajenia, tylko, że należy zmieniać strony tak, żeby zawsze być po tej właściwej. Anne-Marie pozostawała z nim niezmiennie, pomimo iż nie była pewna, czy należało poddać kraj Apokalipsowi. Jej starszy brat był człowiekiem trudnym – nieprzystępnym i przez to mało lubianym. Podziwiała w nim jednak chęć do życia, konsekwentne działanie tu i teraz bez zagrzebywania się w przeszłości ani wybiegania w przyszłość. Kiedy wszystko dookoła się zmieniało – powstawało i rozpadało – on zostawał, dlatego tak blisko się go trzymała. Do tego stopnia, że ponieważ nie byli do siebie zbyt podobni fizycznie, uważani byli częściej za małżeństwo niż rodzeństwo w związku ze wspólnym nazwiskiem.

Myślała o nim, kiedy przewracała się z boku na bok. Za otwartym oknem panowała głucha cisza, jedyny szum tła stanowiły dachowe ujścia wentylacji, które buczały w oddali. Kompleks rządowy, w którym miała obecnie kwaterę, położony był w centrum stolicy.2 Rozświetlone jak zwykle ulice miasta były całkiem puste, wszyscy mieszkańcy byli teraz zebrani w zamknięciu w 'celach' z ich własnych mieszkań, dlatego łuna świetlna, którą można było wypatrzeć poza sztucznym horyzontem złożonym z brzydkich futurystycznych budynków administracyjnych, nie kojarzyła się Anne-Marie z ośrodkiem zabawy, czymś pozytywnym. Zamiast jak czasami jej się to zdarzało, zazdrościć bywalcom restauracji albo nocnym plażowiczom, cieszyła się dzisiaj, że znalazła się po tej stronie murów. Wydawało jej się, że poznaje każdą płytę tego gmachu, wszystkie były zrobione, po taniości, z jednego projektu, przy wznoszeniu kilku z nich kiedyś sama pracowała. Zastanawiała się za to, w jaki sposób może pomóc Fabianowi w kontekście nienawiści, jaka na niego spadła ze strony genoshan. Zamknęła wreszcie oczy.

Nie upłynęło pięć minut, a Anne-Marie poderwała się zaalarmowana, kiedy coś na zewnątrz wystrzeliło tuż obok jej okna. Niczego jednak nie mogła przez nie zobaczyć ze swojej pozycji. Najprawdopodobniej to krótka seria pocisków przeszła ponad jej dachem. Rozległo się głuche uderzenie tuż nad jej głową, a zaraz po nim trzask pękających elementów sufitu. Kawałki tynku i kiepsko wykonanych paneli pospadało na jej kołdrę, a razem z nimi coś zdecydowanie większego.

– Nie ruszać się! – warknęła natychmiast, bardzo militarnie.

– Uh, chyba i tak nie potrafię…

Tym, co wpadło do jej łóżka był mężczyzna. Pierwszy rzut oka pozwolił jej jedynie określić, że był blondynem, bo całą uwagę pochłonęły jego skrzydła – rozłożyste, białe i pierzaste skrzydła. Jedno z nich złożył wzdłuż tułowia, za to drugie najwidoczniej odmawiało mu posłuszeństwa, bo zagięło się nienaturalnie i nie chciało wyprostować.

Anne-Marie wiedziona wyrobionym instynktem zanurkowała dłonią pod poduszkę, żeby jak najszybciej pochwycić swój podręczny nocny pistolet 'na wszelki wypadek', bez którego nigdy nie zasypiała, nie ważne gdzie by się nie kładła. Jednak tym razem musiała stwierdzić ze zgrozą, że jej dłoń przesuwa się wyłącznie po gładkiej pościeli.

– Nie! – wyrwało jej się z zaskoczenia.

Zapomniała go przygotować! Nigdy przedtem nie pozwoliła sobie na takie niedopatrzenie.

– Spokojnie! Przepraszam, że tak wpadam bez uprzedzenia, ale nie miałem wyboru – odpowiedział wyjaśniająco nieznajomy, cofając się jak najdalej, jak tylko zorientował się w sytuacji po upadku.

Starał się być miły, bo Anne-Marie nie wyglądała na rozbawioną. Szczerze mówiąc, już chyba wolał, żeby miała pistolet, który mogłaby przytknąć mu do czoła, przynajmniej wiedziałby, co go czeka, bo nie znalazłszy nic spojrzała na intruza z wyrazem godnym przyczajonej do skoku pantery.

Rzeczywiście, Anne-Marie szybko oprzytomniała i w ramach planu B miała zamiar zastosować jeden ze swoich ulubionych ciosów i przyłożyć skrzydlatemu z łokcia w szczękę. Jednak jej druga myśl była taka, że niekoniecznie chce to zrobić. Spojrzała na przybysza z nieba raz jeszcze i uznała, że chwyt byłby do użycia, gdyby spadł jej tu jakiś wstrętny oprych… ale tak nie było. Rozluźniła gotowy już łokieć i tylko podparła się po bokach o materac.

– Mów, za kogo się masz – wycedziła przez zęby podejrzliwie.

– Nazywam się Warren. – odparł, przybierając jeden ze swoich pogodnych uśmiechów, jakie sobie wyrobił do zastosowania w dyplomacji i kontaktach handlowych. Zazwyczaj działał też niezgorzej na kobiety. – Rozejrzałem się odrobinę po okolicy, jednak najwidoczniej jedna z waszych wieżyczek wzięła mnie na celownik.

– Szpieg – mruknęła z niezadowoleniem Cortez i starała się na niego zdenerwować. Przypomniały jej się jednak czasy, kiedy przez okno internatu w szkole dla dziewcząt Fabian wkradał się do niej w nocy przez okno. Myślała wtedy, czemu czasem nie wskoczy ktoś inny, kto nie jest akurat jej bratem i będzie mogła piszczeć i chichotać jak pozostałe nastolatki. Lecz teraz była dużą dziewczynką, panią porucznik, której nie wypadało piszczeć. Warren poczuł, jak bez jego kontroli głowa zostaje odrzucona gwałtownie w bok. Anne-Marie była po trosze telepatką i choć nie potrafiła czytać ludzkich myśli, mogła na nie wpływać i spowodowała, żeby nie przyglądał się więcej jej oczom w miejscu, gdzie wcale ich nie miała.

W tej samej chwili ktoś otworzył kopniakiem drzwi, które trzasnęły hałaśliwie o ścianę. Do pokoju wskoczyła inna kobieta, w samej piżamie, ale za to dzierżąca w obu rękach jakąś olbrzymią broń palną.

– Ręce do góry! – rzuciła w stronę Angela. Z tyłu padało na nią światło z korytarza, więc nie widział jej dokładnie, ale już po samej sylwetce mógł wywnioskować, że celuje w niego hoża hiszpanka o pełnych kształtach. Bynajmniej nie miał za złe profesorowi Xavierowi przydzielenia mu właśnie tej misji. Całe szczęście, że i tak zdążył już na bieżąco przekazać bazie w X-mansion wszystko, czego dowiedział się na temat Jeźdźców Apokalipsy i stanu rzeczy na wyspie.

Kobiety z Acolytes wymieniły ze sobą parę krótkich zdań po hiszpańsku, z których Warren wywnioskował tylko, że miały formalny charakter. Zaraz potem nowoprzybyła, czyli Carmella Unuscione, opuściła broń i wyciągnęła ku X-menowi rękę, wokół której wytworzył się jej zielony obrys. Zielone pole szybko zwiększyło się i chwyciło go w przezroczystą pięść, unosząc nad podłogą. Wtedy Anne-Marie skoncentrowała się i zdążył zobaczyć tylko, jak wykonuje gest dłonią, zanim stracił przytomność od mentalnej fali, którą ku niemu posłała.

**6**

– Mam sygnał od Grey! – krzyknęła w głąb korytarza na całe gardło Psylocke, biegnąc w kierunku Cerebro.

Kiedy tylko dopadła sprzętu, błyskawicznie założyła na głowę hełm do jego obsługi. Jej standardowe moce mentalne nie były na tyle silne, żeby potrafiła bez wsparcia Cerebro wyraźnie odebrać wiadomość telepatyczną. Poza tym, tylko doskonale wyszkoleni telepaci, jak profesor Xavier, potrafili wysyłać na odległość przekazy w postaci konkretnych zdań.

„Tu X-Mansion, słyszę cię" – pomyślała Psylocke, koncentrując się na osobie Jean Grey.

Jej szkolenie w zakresie korzystania z Cerebro przebiegło w atmosferze pośpiechu, ale była zdeterminowana, żeby dobrze wykonać swoje zadanie. Przez jakiś czas nie odbierała żadnego sygnału odpowiedzi, ale ostatnie kilka dni spędzone na uważnym wyłapywaniu wszystkich mentalnych sygnałów, które mogłyby być wiadomością od zaginionej, nauczyły ją cierpliwości.

W tym czasie do komnaty Cerebro zdążyli już dotrzeć Bestia i Gambit, ktoś inny zbliżał się jeszcze korytarzem, ale nie zwracała na nich uwagi.

„Tu Jean… Jean Grey… ja…" – docierający sygnał był na tyle słaby i przerywany, że Psylocke zmarszczyła czoło z wysiłku, żeby cokolwiek wyłapać. „…ja tu… jestem na Genoshy. Muszę wrócić…"

– Jest na Genoshy. – przemówiła na głos do obecnych. „Wyślemy kogoś po ciebie. Angel jest obecnie na wyspie, spróbuj go znaleźć, a my go nakierujemy ze swojej strony" – przekazała w myślach do Jean.

„Angel? On nie… nie…" – i przekaz się urwał. Elizabeth przez chwilę jeszcze czekała, ale wiadomość wydawała się zakończoną. Zdjęła więc z głowy hełm i zapatrzyła się przed siebie.

– Jest cała? – zapytał w końcu Bestia, kiedy cisza się przedłużała. Telepatka otrząsnęła się z zamyślenia i odłożyła na miejsce sprzęt z należytą delikatnością.

– Tak, najwyraźniej. Ale niczego więcej się nie dowiedziałam. – odpowiedziała sucho, zakładając ręce. – Zaproponowałam, żeby dołączyła do Angela, ale odpowiedziała, że „Angel nie", cokolwiek miałoby to znaczyć.

W tle za plecami Bestii, Jubilee i Morph nie odważyli się przestąpić progu komnaty Cerebro, za to wyciągali szyje, próbując coś dojrzeć z korytarza.

– Skontaktuję się natychmiast z profesorem – odrzekł Bestia, ciesząc się w duchu, że nareszcie natrafili na ślad Jean. Całe szczęście mógł teraz odetchnąć, że dotychczasowe obawy o jej życie się nie sprawdziły. – Będzie teraz mógł ją dokładniej namierzyć i nawiązać kontakt.

– Dowiemy się, co z Warrenem – dodał Gambit, zauważając spuszczony wzrok Elizabeth.

Angel został wysłany na przeszpiegi Apokalipsa, raporty jednak zdawał bezpośrednio Profesorowi, więc oni tutaj, pozostający w X-Mansion nie mieli dostępu do bieżących informacji na jego temat. Remy wiedział tyle, że Psylocke i Angela łączyło coś nienazwanego oficjalnie.

– Dobra. Jakby mnie to obchodziło – burknęła, podnosząc się i odchodząc z dumnie uniesioną głową.

Właśnie. Emocje w wydaniu Psylocke. Pokiwał głową z przekornym uśmieszkiem, kiedy odprowadzał ją wzrokiem, a Bestia wzruszył bezradnie ramionami. Nie zdążyli wyrobić sobie bardziej zażyłych kontaktów z telepatką, ponieważ nigdy nie trzymała się na stałe z X-menami i raczej dołączała do nich wyłącznie na niektóre misje. Poznali ją głównie jako twardą, upartą kobietę o przekornym charakterze. Wypada również wspomnieć, że jako wysportowana była modelka nie cierpiała na brak adoratorów3 i to nauczyło ją wyjątkowej rezerwy do mężczyzn. Najwidoczniej uważała, że nie wypada jej w normalny sposób okazywać zainteresowania Angelem i to jego krytykowała najostrzej, a w rozmowach wymieniała jako ostatniego. Tylko, że Gambit zbyt dobrze znał się na kobietach, żeby dał się na to nabrać.

Jak można się było spodziewać, Psylocke nie było pośród towarzystwa, kiedy Bestia nawiązał połączenie z Xavierem w Savage Land. Im bardziej chciałaby się dowiedzieć, co stało się z Angelem, tym mniej wypadało jej o to zapytać.

– Nie martwcie się, że straciliście kontakt z Jean – mówił po drugiej stronie profesor Xavier, na połączonych monitorach oglądając Gambita i Bestię w War Room. – Najważniejsze, że jest teraz znów osiągalna, a do tego wiemy, że jest na Genoshy. Teraz powinienem bez problemu dać radę dokładnie ją zlokalizować i porozumieć się telepatycznie. Czy jest z wami Psylocke?

– Musiała wyjść – odpowiedział z ekranu Gambit z przekornym uśmiechem.

– Przekaż jej więc, proszę, moje podziękowania – kontynuował Xavier. – Wykonała dziś dobrze ważne zadanie.

– Profesorze, podobno w swoim przekazie Jean wspomniała Angela. – wtrącił się Bestia po chwili milczenia. – Czy wiesz może, jak idą postępy jego misji i czy możemy sprawdzić, czy nic mu się nie stało?

Profesor przytaknął, chociaż ze swojej strony odbiorcy rozmowy z X-mansion musieli wywnioskować to z gestów na obrazie, bo w tym momencie w głośnikach zaszumiało, jak co chwilę, paskudne zakłócenie. Zdezelowany sprzęt, którym dysponowali Xavier i Magneto w Avalonie w Savage Land dawał znać o swojemu zużyciu.

– …już raport. Niewykluczone, że napotkał trudności – przemawiał głos profesora, kiedy sprzęt postanowił odzyskać funkcjonalność po kilku sekundach. – Jego ostatni przekaz datowany jest na wczorajszą noc, pierwszą trzydzieści. Uformujemy grupę, która jutro dotrze na Genoshę i w razie kłopotów będzie mogła mu asystować…

Magneto przez cały czas trwania rozmowy był przy Xavierze i ze swojego drugiego planu mierzyli się z Gambitem wzrokiem przez ekran. To, że obecnie ich grupy współpracowały, nie było ani naturalne, ani łatwe do przyjęcia.

Pomimo wieloletniej przyjaźni, Charles i Erik nigdy nie pracowaliby razem nie tylko przez wzgląd na różnice w poglądach na to, jak powinny wyglądać relacje pomiędzy ludźmi a mutantami, ale także ponieważ obaj mieli na swój sposób dominujące osobowości. Póki spotykali się towarzysko, nie miało to znaczenia, ale teraz nie było jasne, który z nich będzie tu szefem. Z jednej strony to Magneto uczestniczył w akcjach polowych i nie był ograniczony przez niechęć do przemocy, tak jak Xavier. Z drugiej strony, to on był teraz pokonanym, kapitanem, który uciekł z tonącego statku, jakim była jego doskonała – jak dotąd uważał – forteca, Genosha. Wcześniej nawet nie przyszłoby mu do głowy, żeby ktoś zdołał przebić jego linię obronną. Nie mógł jednak przewidzieć, że pradawny mutant Apokalips raz jeszcze przebudzi się, żeby siać zniszczenie i obierze właśnie jego ziemię za pierwszy cel. Trzeba było mu przyznać, że dokonał dobrego wyboru, korzystając z elementu zaskoczenia właśnie w ataku na jedną z bardziej potencjalnie niebezpiecznych lokalizacji na planecie.

Kiedy Charles kończył telekonferencję, Magneto układał sobie w myślach plan działania, który od wczoraj razem formułowali, odkąd Angel przesłał im pierwsze informacje wewnętrzne na temat Apokalipsa. Teraz należało tylko przekazać rozkazy drużynie. Jego dawna, osadzona w puszczy twierdza Avalon, której powykrzywiane dachy mieli teraz nad głowami, pozbawiona była technologicznych wygód, dzięki którym normalnie wezwałby do siebie podwładnych z Bractwa. Tym razem jednak pozostały mu zwyczajne schody, którymi zaczął iść w dół.

Apokalips miał swoich czterech Jeźdźców… tak, to było całkiem w jego stylu, żeby nawiązać do podniosłych treści. Najpewniej wolałby pozostać przy czterech głównych wojownikach, nawet gdyby z punktu widzenia taktyki potrzebne byłoby na przykład sześciu… – Magneto myślał o nim z gorzką złośliwością zwyciężonego. Może to właśnie dlatego, że Apokalipsowi zdawało się, że obraca się w jakiejś innej, wyższej sferze tak trudno było z nim walczyć. Żył tak długo, że myślał o sobie już w boskich kategoriach, a do tego oglądał ten świat przez aż tyle lat, że obrzydziła mu się jego niedoskonałość. Apokalips uwielbiał rytualną doniosłość, a swoje surowe poglądy na temat prawa do przetrwania wyłącznie dla najlepiej przystosowanych chciał widzieć ubrane w symbolikę i mistykę. A teraz przy pomocy armii chciał światu wmówić to, w co sam mocno wierzył, czyli nieuchronność tego, co sobą reprezentował.

Magneto sam uważał, że nie każdemu należy się równe traktowanie, ale nigdy nie zamierzał powodować morderczej selekcji, jak ta, której ofiarą padła kiedyś jego rodzina. Nie bał się zastosować przemocy, jednak jego celem było zawsze odseparowanie się i osiągnięcie długoterminowego spokoju. Za to Apokalipsowi nie zależało na żadnych konkretnych osobach ani grupach – ani, żeby przetrwały, ani, żeby wyginęły. Żądał wyidealizowanej rzeczywistości złożonej wyłącznie z tego, co najlepsze i właśnie taką chciałby pokierować. Mimo że tyle mówi się o dążeniu ludzi do doskonałości, perfekcja nie jest z tego świata, tym bardziej perfekcja powszechna, dlatego naprawienie na ziemi wszystkiego było tak wypaczonym pomysłem. Sytuacja zrobiła się poważna, bo teraz ten pomyleniec, Apokalips, miał już właściwie swoje oficjalne państwo. Nie wspominając już, że pomogli mu w tym właśni wychowankowie Magneto.

Odgłos kroków dawnego twórcy Avalonu niósł się po jego wnętrzu przez dłuższą chwilę, ponieważ Magneto kilka pięter dzieliło od tego właściwego. To swoiste nagłośnienie wydawało się dziwne, ponieważ pomieszczenia wcale nie były wielkie, za to opustoszałe. Po różnych poziomach wieżo-podobnej twierdzy wałęsali się teraz przedstawiciele Bractwa Mutantów i X-menów, starając się unikać siebie nawzajem. W razie przypadkowego spotkania obrzucali się przytykami. Cięte komentarze w oddali obiły się Erikowi o uszy, ale kiedy wyszedł zza szeregu metalowych kontenerów i stał się widoczny, wszystko oczywiście ucichło.

Kilka metrów przed nim Juggernaut siedział na podłodze, otoczony skrzynkami i co jakiś czas popijał po piwie w jednym łyku, bo przy jego rozmiarach wydawało się zaledwie wielkości szota wódki. Obok niego, na odwróconym do góry dnem plastikowym pojemniku siedział Avalanche, powoli i starannie gniotąc w rękach puste puszki po napojach sąsiada. Pod nogami miał małą kolekcję aluminiowych kółek z równo pozgniatanych puszek.

– Wrócisz na Genoshę – oznajmił mu Magneto zwięźle. – Zebranie taktyczne zacznie się za pół godziny w głównej sali.

Podwładny skinął głową na znak, że przyjął to do wiadomości, chociaż Magneto już się nim nie interesował. Skierował się teraz jeszcze o piętro niżej, żeby spotkać się z Wandą. Znajdował preteksty, żeby częściej niż zwykle się z nią widywać lub najlepiej mieć ją stale na oku. Odkąd zniknęła Polaris, a chwilę potem uciekając z Genoshy musiał zostawić na wyspie Quicksilvera, chciał być pewien, że chociaż ona, najbliżej z nim związana spośród rodzeństwa, będzie w pobliżu.

Avalanche z chęcią zostawił Juggernauta przy jego piwie. Rozmowa zupełnie im się nie kleiła, lub raczej ten drugi w końcu się obraził i przestał mówić sam do siebie. Avalanche był przyzwyczajony do towarzystwa Pyro i Bloba, którzy praktycznie nie znali złotego oblicza milczenia. Przy słuchaniu ich historyjek i lepszych lub gorszych żartów upływała mu większość ostatnich lat. Bez tego żywego tła było mu teraz pusto, aż sam zauważył, że rzeczywiście sam rzadko się odzywa.

Dziwnie się czuł z tym, że wybrano go na misję samego. Nie było z nimi ani Mystique, która zawsze była wysyłana w pierwszej kolejności, ani Quicksilvera, którego Magneto wybierał jako najbardziej kompetentnego, ani też Bloba i Pyro, z którymi on zawsze szedł, jeśli już miał uczestniczyć w jakiejś akcji. Brak Mystique był akurat codziennością, bo ona nie dość, że wolała wykonywać zadania sama, to jeszcze miała zawsze ileś osobistych spraw na boku, przez które też znikała.

Jednak Avalanchowi najbardziej dawała się we znaki nieobecność najlepszych kumpli; na rozkaz Magneto nie wrócił po Bloba, kiedy uciekali z wyspy i zostawił go, gdzieś na terenach mieszkalnych Genoshy, a z kolei ich obu Pyro opuścił około tygodnia wcześniej. Zaczął wtedy się obwozić nowym pomarańczowym Porsche, z czego najgorsze było to, że absolutnie nie pozwalał go dotknąć, nie mówiąc nawet o przejażdżce. Prawdopodobnie wcale by im się nie wydał z tym cudem, ale zwyciężyła w nim chęć zaimponowania Wandzie, dlatego pojawiał się w losowych momentach, kiedy ta akurat miała wyjść poza siedzibę Bractwa. A później zniknął już zupełnie, nie mając więcej czasu na karty i rzutki z nudnym Avalanchem bez Porsche. W związku z tym, nawet, jeżeli podczas ataku na miasto to Pyrowi zrzucili bombę na głowę, nic o tym nie wiedziano w Bractwie.

– Dominikos, hej!

Avalanche zatrzymał się. Wyrwany nagle z rozmyślań na widok dziewczyny miał odruch, żeby w swojej obronie rzucić od razu, dlaczego nie ma jeszcze samochodu. Szybko jednak wrócił na ziemię; tylko ona mogła próbować zaakcentować poprawnie jego imię.4

– Dobrze? Mój grecki ciągle leży – kontynuowała Shadowcat, nie uzyskawszy odpowiedzi. – Nie do wiary, że jedziemy razem! Spośród wszystkich wybrali właśnie nas. Może Scarlet Witch coś namieszała z prawdopodobieństwem? Colossus też jedzie.

– Bardzo się cieszę – mruknął Avalanche łypiąc z niechęcią na Colossusa, który wyrastał wysoko ponad ramię Kitty.

Dziewczyna nie zamierzała przestawać na schodach pomiędzy swoim byłym a aktualnym chłopakiem. Zarządziła, żeby poszli razem do głównej sali i poprowadziła.

Może to delikatny makijaż, a może ogólne rysy, że Kitty zawsze wydawała się ludziom znacznie młodsza niż była naprawdę. Chociaż i bez tego wyglądałaby teraz jak drobna dziewczynka z kucykami pomiędzy dwoma niedźwiedziami – bladym polarnym i okutym w srebrną zbroję baribalem. Zawsze, kiedy opisywała koleżankom swój typ zaczynała od słowa: „duży". Podczas gdy Jean lubiła liderów, Amara gwiazdorów, a Ruda wszystkie osobliwe przypadki, Kitty chciała takiego, który jednocześnie wyrwie dla niej dąb jedną ręką (choć przeniesienie góry albo przejście przez budynek bez przejmowania się ścianami też jak najbardziej się liczyły!) i będzie nieśmiałym misiem, w którego futrze się schowa. Nie znaczyło to, ze szuka obrońcy, przeciwnie, była zaradna i pewna siebie.

Na poziomie głównym spotkali Wolverine'a. Był wyraźnie podniecony; miał zamiar siedzieć, ale zamiast tego kręcił się w kółko z wysuniętymi pazurami. Shadowcat na jego widok przerwała rozmowę ze swoimi towarzyszami i podeszła do niego. Nie paląc się do tego, żeby wdać się w jakąś konwenansową pogawędkę, czy też monolog w kierunku Avalancha, Colossus udał, że poczuł się zaproszony i podążył za dziewczyną.

Dominikos zostając w tyle zlustrował go spojrzeniem, czy aby nie jest niegodny Kitty – nieinteligentny albo brutalny. Na szczęście, nie. A może byłoby dobrze, gdyby było przeciwnie, bo przecież wtedy Avalanche mógłby ją „ratować" i odzyskać dla siebie? Może i nie był wykształcony, ale nie życiowo głupi. Co raz nie zadziałało, nie mogło zadziałać później, mógłby tylko stracić przyjaźń tej jedynej równej X-menki.

Cofnął się pod ścianę i stamtąd podsłuchiwał, jak tamci wymieniają wiadomości o kontakcie od ważnej dla nich Grey, która rzekomo miała dołączyć do nich na miejscu na Genoshy. Wydawało mu się obce, że największy twardziel i postrach Bractwa tak się przejmuje jakąś panienką, która na dodatek wybrała już dawno jego rywala na męża. To musi być jednak prawda, że wewnątrz każdego jest coś rozmiękłego, nawet w przypadku takiego archetypu, jak Wolverine.

Uwagę Avalanche'a od tego rozczarowania odwróciło przybycie Profesora X-menów i Magneto w towarzystwie ich stałych pupilków: Cyklopa i Wandy. Profesorek podjechał na środek, za pomocą telekinezy niosąc ze sobą przysadzisty sprzęt na krótkich nóżkach; ustawił go i zaczął manewrować kontrolkami, aż w powietrzu pojawiła się laserowa projekcja przedstawiająca Ziemię. Zanim dwaj przywódcy byli gotowi do przeprowadzenia sesji instruktażowej, Avalanche przestał przyglądać się aparaturze, o której sposobie działania nie miał zielonego pojęcia.

– Mogę poprosić na słówko księżniczkę? – zagadnął zaskoczoną Scarlet Witch, która nadto była rozanielona faktem, że na jej mrugnięcie Colossus po drugiej stronie laserowego modelu odpowiedział uśmiechem,5 żeby zauważyć, że ktoś nadchodzi z tyłu.

– Pewnie – odparła, mimowolnie zabierając dłonie bliżej siebie, żeby nie dotknąć go przypadkiem. Niewypowiedziany konwenans wewnątrz Bractwa zakładał, że nikt z nich, niżej postawionych, nie odzywa się do jej rodziny pierwszy. Od zarządzania brutalami drużyny był tu Quicksilver, ale Wanda nie miała nic przeciwko odejściu z Avalanchem parę kroków w bok. – Coś się stało?

– Tego nie jestem pewien – szepnął, a subtelnie umalowana twarz Wandy odbijała się w szybce jego hełmu. – Chciałbym tylko, żeby to, co ma dziać się przypadkowo, pozostało przypadkowym. Żeby przypadkiem nie stało się coś, co uprzykrzy się Kitty. Z moim udziałem, na przykład.

Scarlet Witch patrzyła na niego chwilę z wielkimi oczami w zaskoczeniu bardzo estetycznym, jak cała jej mimika. Po chwili odezwała się półgłosem:

– Oczywiście. Nie wiem, co miałeś na myśli.

* * *

1 O Cortezie jest napisane, że jest potomkiem hiszpańskiej rodziny królewskiej.

2 Tak miasto stołeczne, jak samo państwo nazywa się tak samo – Genosha. Dlatego w tekście czasem mowa o jednym, czasem o drugim.

3 Psylocke została wymieniona jako najbardziej podobająca się fanom bohaterka X-menów. Przyznaję, te legendarne nogi…!

4 Tutejszy Avalanche jest złożony z wersji „Evolution" i „Wolverine & the X-men". Zgodnie z kanonem, jest grekiem i ma na imię Dominikos (Δομήνικος), którego nikt nie używa, poza Kitty. Jako terrorysta z Bractwa posiada fałszywą tożsamość, wg której ma na imię Lance.

5 W X-men Legends II wystąpił motyw flirtu Scarlet Witch-Colossus.


	3. Era Apokalipsy, cz 3 - Rozdziały 7-9

**7**

– Przygotować się do kursu na Kenię – rozkazał Holocaust, zamykając posiedzenie.

Jego najwyższy oficer zasalutował gorliwie, po czym wraz z pozostałymi żołnierzami jak najprędzej opuścili pomieszczenie. Krew zdawała się im krzepnąć w żyłach za każdym razem, kiedy unieśli wzrok na tego Jeźdźca Apokalipsy. Absolutnie nie kojarzył im się z osobą, przypominał pojęcie albo jakąś niematerialną siłę, która znalazła uosobienie w ogromnej człekokształtnej zbroi. Pomarańczowa nieorganiczna powierzchnia emitowała żółte światło, jakby była bardzo rozgrzana, a z masywnego działa, które zastępowało lewą rękę ulatniały się strużki pary. Pomiędzy mocno obudowanymi ramionami tkwiła półprzezroczysta świetlista przestrzeń, w której widziało się niewyraźnie małą głowę, jakby lewitowała tam sama czaszka. W sąsiedztwie ciągle ruchomych fal ciepła podobnych do plam słonecznych, wyglądała, jakby płonęła. Basowy głos o nieludzkim, maszynowym brzmieniu wydobywał się z syntezatora, w przypominającej naturalną, jednak wyjątkowo obojętnej intonacji.

Światło bijące ze ściany ekranów, przedstawiających wyciszone relacje telewizyjnych i ekonomicznych wiadomości z całego świata, rzucało niebieskie odblaski na czarno-granatowe mundury ciemnoskórych oficerów Apokalipsy. Wymaszerowywali kolejno, oddając honory, podczas gdy za stojącą niewzruszenie uzbrojoną postacią Holocausta, wsparty o pulpit kontrolny Abyss podrygiwał do melodii w swojej głowie i nucił: _„…a co na to NATO? NATO na to nic!".1 _Jego radość wydawała się dziwaczna w kontraście z milczeniem drugiego Jeźdźca; kiedy zatrzasnęły się drzwi, w niosącym echo sferycznym pomieszczeniu słychać było tylko jego głos i nieustający cichutki szum przemieszczających się wewnątrz świetlistej zbroi rozgrzanych gęstych płynów.

– Nawet rynki finansowe zareagowały mocniej – kpił rozbawiony Abyss, wskazując sprężynowatą, wydłużoną ręką jeden z ekranów położonych wysoko nad sobą.

– To było do przewidzenia, że wszyscy stchórzą – odpowiedział beznamiętny głos, a Holocaust obrócił się w kierunku rozmówcy.

Te z wyświetlaczy, które nie pokazywały samych danych statystycznych, wszystkie przedstawiały zdjęcia z lotu ptaka na dymiące ruiny, niekoniecznie Genoshy, na przemian z twarzami spikerek i przemawiających przywódców światowych. Większość z nich, przerażona nagłym i doszczętnym zniszczeniem Albany w jednym zaledwie wybuchu energii, jak i równie szybkim, niespodziewanym przejęciu Genoshy, nie zamierzała sprzeciwiać się zmianom politycznym w wyspiarskim państwie. W oka mgnieniu, wraz z osadzeniem Corteza na stanowisku przywódczym, pod bezpośrednią kontrolą Abyssa, Genosha stała się krajem militarnym.

– Ciągle jeszcze są przekonani, że ten bajzel w Albany to nasza sprawka – czarny Jeździec wyszczerzył rząd spiczastych kłów. Ogon z włosów będący przedłużeniem jego niebieskiej czupryny poruszał się w powietrzu falująco, jak wąż, samowolnie, jakby miał co najmniej kostną podstawę.

– Tak… ma rozmach ta twoja ruda rakieta. – odparł Holocaust, chociaż z jego robotycznym głosem można by pomyśleć, że ma na myśli pocisk. – Gdzie ją masz teraz?

– Nie zatrzymuję swoich kobiet w jednym miejscu. – Abyss wzruszył ramionami i nacisnął największy na panelu, czerwony przycisk. Pomyślał, że do dopełnienia kreskówkowości brakowało na nim jedynie napisu „autodestrukcja". Wszystkie monitory zgasły. Westchnął teatralnie – Znowu dokądś poleciała.

– A nie myślałeś czasem, że może być ciut niebezpieczna z takim wybuchaniem?

Było teraz ciemno, oświetlenie ograniczało się do równoległych pasków niebieskich neonów na sferycznej ścianie, ale nie stanowiło to przeszkody dla Jeźdźców, którzy emitowali własne światło.

– Przeszło mi to przez myśl, wyobraź sobie. – Abyss rozsiadł się na obrotowym fotelu z przekornym uśmiechem. Jego zachowanie, tak obce Holocaustowi, przypominało o młodzieńczej żywotności i charakterystycznej dla niej rześkiej osobowości. Pomimo mrocznej postaci, Nils Styger pozostawał najmłodszym z Jeźdźców, którego byli przełożeni w Nowozelandzkim lotnictwie uważali za niegotowego na stanowisko oficerskie.

– Z mojego punktu widzenia, ta istota trąci dziwnością – odezwał się wreszcie Holocaust, kiedy nie mógł się doczekać żadnego rozwinięcia ze strony towarzysza, poza tym jego uśmiechem od ucha do ucha. – Wiesz o niej cokolwiek?

– Niewiele. – Abyss zaczął się bujać na krześle, jako że czarna forma wyzwała w nim nadmiar energii. Udał, że się rozmarzył. – Wiesz, że poszedłem wtedy sprawdzić te zgliszcza. Pojawiła się skądś, idąca prosto w moim kierunku, w zniecierpliwionym pośpiechu, jakby długo szukała śladów życia. Miała minę seksbomby i nawet próbowała się ruszać w taki sposób, ale jednocześnie była zupełnie słaba i nogi plątały jej się, kiedy chodziła po nierównościach masy gruzów. „Ja jestem Phoenix!", mówi do mnie – Abyss zasymulował przerysowany podniosły ton i uniósł do tego doniośle ręce. – patrzyłem trochę z niedowierzaniem, a trochę chciało mi się śmiać, z tego jak nie wychodziła jej ta gra. Aż tu nagle skuliła się, rozpłakała i zaczęła jednym strumieniem słów prosić, przepraszać, pytać i tłumaczyć bez składu. Wyszło z tego tyle, że chce do domu, niewiadomo gdzie. Sam widzisz, nie mogłem się nie zakochać.

– Nie znam się na kobietach – odpowiedział obojętnie Holocaust – ale ona nie jest normalna. Tak jak twoja schizofreniczka, którą wykończył Sinister.

– No wiem. – mruknął Abyss niechętnie. – Przeciętność mnie nie pociąga.

– Mnie też nie – zawtórował Holocaust, tak jak mógłby powiedzieć o czymkolwiek innym.

Był wybranym synem Apokalipsa, ulubieńcem, który miał stać się narzędziem idealnym. Rzeczywiście był bardzo dobry; walczył tyle, że któregoś razu został śmiertelnie ranny. Zwyrodniały biolog, Mr Sinister, został powołany, żeby stworzyć dla niego niezniszczalny egzoszkielet podtrzymujący go przy życiu i jednocześnie zwiększający jeszcze bardziej jego spore zdolności bojowe.

Mimo chęci, w związku z życzeniem Apokalipsa nie mógł pozostać przy wcześniejszym pseudonimie „Nemezis", który, choć odpychający, obciążony był mniejszą ilością złych konotacji kulturowych niż „Holocaust". Przez stulecia życia pełnego fizycznych urazów nie mógł utrzymać stabilności umysłu, w tym pamięci, tak więc nie pamiętając swojego rodzonego imienia obrał za nie „Nemezis". Bezosobowe życie dłużyło mu się niesamowicie.

– Nie łam się, poprawimy ci humor – odparł Abyss, powstając miękko na nogi. Nie przejmował się protestami i popchnął Holocausta w stronę drzwi – Jeszcze sporo czasu do wylotu, zdążymy skoczyć na miasto. Hah, zapomniałem, że je podbiłem! Będzie kameralnie.

Kiedy Jeźdźcy wychodzili, grupy rozpraszały się, a korytarze pustoszały, tworząc wrażenie rozszerzania się dotąd przytulnej przestrzeni. Nikt nie chciał stanąć na drodze kroczących pewnym, szerokim krokiem Jeźdźcom już nie tyle z respektu, co z niechęci do ich nieludzkiego wyglądu i podejrzeń, co do tego, do czego byliby zdolni, nawet, jeśli te nie miałyby być poparte prawdą. Holocaust w umysłach wojska był praktycznie Apokalipsem – był jego wybrańcem ze względu na podobieństwo, a ten ostatni jeszcze nigdy nie był widziany. Podczas, gdy Apokalips był ideą przetrwania najsilniejszego, jego „syn" był dla nich jej ucieleśnieniem. Z kolei o Abyssie wiadomo było, że jest z inną wymiaru, że podobno stanowi tylko małą wersję czegoś o wiele gorszego, nazywanego „jego ojcem".

Byli sami, kiedy opuszczali kompleks rządowy i byli sami, kiedy szli ulicami stolicy, pomimo że ludność nie musiała już pozostawać w strefie mieszkalnej. Ponieważ jego „straszny" wizerunek nie był dłużej potrzebny, Abyss pozwolił swojemu ciału powrócić do normalności. Zmniejszył się, jego czarne żebra przestały wystawać do przodu jak miękkie patyki i w jednej chwili był tylko szczupłym dwudziestoparolatkiem o niebieskiej skórze. Wyjątkowo gładkie, granatowe włosy układały mu się z przodu twarzy w loczek, normalnie możliwy do uzyskania wyłącznie na żelu, niebędący jednak niczym nadzwyczajnym dla częściowo zmiennokształtnego. Z twarzy był przystojny, pomimo nieco obcych rysów, chociażby z powodu krótko ściętego nosa, jakby wcale nie miał części chrzęstnej, ale nie potrafił już wyglądać normalniej.

Abyss uparł się na jedną z kawiarni. Nemezis stał na zewnątrz, bokiem przy krawężniku, jak zaparkowany pojazd, podczas gdy jego przyjaciel poszukiwał jakiejś ekspedientki popod ladami. Znalazł, całą zesztywniałą z powagi, kiedy jakąś wydelegowano i po chwili stawiał na okrągłym stoliku przed lokalem pucharki z deserami lodowymi, rozpychając uprzednio sąsiednie stoliki na boki. Był za wysoki, żeby drewniane podpórki blatu nie wadziły mu o kolana, więc jak zwykle spłynął nieco z krzesła niedbale. Nawet, jeśli krzesło wytrzymałoby masę Holocausta, było i tak śmiesznie niskie, a poza tym plecy zbroi były łukowate, nie stworzone w odwzorowaniu krzywizn ludzkiego kręgosłupa.

Abyss próbował zająć go rozmową, kiedy usiłował w pobliżu stolika wykonać coś, co przypominałoby spoczynek. Siadanie na ziemi nie wchodziło w rachubę ze względu na długość lewej ręki-działa, więc, na ile mu pozwalała, użył pokręteł skracających nogi.

Nils jakiś czas w ciszy wyjadał deser swoim szpiczastym językiem, patrząc na nieruchomą zbroję, przed którą w pucharku roztapiały się lody. Nie zajęło mu to długo; po odsunięciu od siebie pustego szkła miał w ustach łyżeczkę dołączoną do zestawu i w końcu dało się słyszeć chrupanie.

– Zawsze się zastanawiam, jak ty to robisz.

– Zamieniam część w trzonowce – odpowiedział Abyss półgębkiem.

– Ale wciąż. Metal. Musisz przestać zajadać stres łyżkami i słupami. Nic dziwnego, że wszyscy od razu wiedzą, kto jest Jeźdźcem Głodu.

– Zostało mi to z dzieciństwa, obgryzałem kanty, kiedy byłem zaniepokojony. Robiłbyś to samo, wierz mi. To jest jak paluszki, wcale nie masz na nie ochoty, dopóki nie spróbujesz, a potem ciągle bierzesz następne. Przynajmniej nie jestem ZARAZĄ towarzystwa.

– Co dwie głowy, to nie jedna, mówią – dodał Nemezis, myśląc o powielającym się Jeźdźcu Zarazy. Jego deser był teraz różowo-brązową breją, w której pływały kawałki owoców.

– …a ostatnio przybyła nam jeszcze jedna – odpalił Abyss, żeby odciągnąć stamtąd jego wzrok.

– Owszem, bebechy do nowego projektu broni. Sinister musi ostatnio mieć pełne ręce roboty.

– To jest cheyarafim, anioł, mówię ci – mruknął na to Nils, marszcząc nos. – Mogę się założyć, że szuja. Nas, diabły, to…

– Nils – wtrącił się Holocaust nie zważając na fakt, że ucina temat. – Ty jesteś dobry w przenikaniu przez wymiary, wchłanianiu rzeczy i innych takich. Zrobisz cos dla mnie?

– Diabelnie dobry – Abyss wyprostował się dumnie, w tym samym czasie, gdy końcówka łyżeczki zniknęła mu w ustach. – Co tam chcesz.

– Wymyśl coś i zabij mnie.

**8**

Kiedy Forge wyjaśniał Bishopowi ostatnie szczegóły dotyczące technicznych rozwiązań na ukrywanie Blackbirda przed wzrokiem i sonarami, drużyna wybrana do wykonania misji zbierała się już w kabinie samolotu.

Jakby wracając do tradycji, Cyklop pierwszy znalazł się w środku. Zapinał już pasy na fotelu drugiego pilota, kiedy po schodkach weszli Colossus i Shadowcat. Z kolei Avalanche, przychodząc ostatni, wcisnął się w najdalszy kąt, czyli ostatnie siedzenie z tyłu, żeby możliwie usunąć się z drogi tym wszystkim świętoszkom z X-men.

– Ostatnio nie jesteś sobą – zagadnęła Kitty, wślizgując się po cichu do kokpitu i zajęła miejsce obok Scotta. – Nie cieszysz się, że Jean się nie odnalazła?

– Jeszcze się nie odnalazła – odpowiedział gorzko Cyklop, wpatrując się pusto przed siebie. – Oczywiście, jestem bardzo wdzięczny, że Profesor pozwolił właśnie mnie iść po nią – dodał po chwili, czując współczujący wzrok dziewczyny na sobie – jednak to wszystko wydaje mi się dziwne. Jean pewnego razu wychodzi zwyczajnie z domu, jak po zakupy i nie wraca przez kilka miesięcy. Aż zaczynałem wierzyć, że nikt jej nie porwał, że odeszła sama. Nie daje znaku życia i Cerebro nie wykrywa nigdzie jej obecności. Teraz nagle pojawia się wątły sygnał… kto wie, czy rzeczywiście od niej? Rozbudziło się tyle nadziei, ale może to jakaś pułapka…?

Kitty nie wiedziała, co odpowiedzieć. W końcu długotrwała niewykrywalność przez Cerebro wskazywała raczej na śmierć. Chociaż sama była przekonana, że jedzie na spotkanie z prawdziwą osobą.

– Myślę, że Psylocke możemy uwierzyć – odezwała się w końcu – Skoro mówi, że to Jean…

– Pora startować – usłyszeli zza siebie niski i zdecydowany głos Bishopa, który zaglądał do kokpitu. Kitty przytaknęła, po czym zeskoczyła z jego miejsca na fotelu głównego pilota i przeszła do środkowej części samolotu.

– Ty się znasz na podróży w czasie i podobnych manewrach – zagadnęła go na odchodnym – Nie możesz jakoś cofnąć się i przypilnować, żeby Jean od nas wtedy nie odeszła? To może być ważne.

– Niestety, to już niemożliwe – odpowiedział Bishop, uśmiechając się do siebie. – Moja podróż była w jedną stronę, za kolei z czego mi wiadomo, mój „przyjaciel", Fitzroy, osiadł gdzieś w średniowieczu, gdzie uznali go za półboga i jest już stracony w kwestii portali czasowych.2

Już za chwilę zahuczały znajomo silniki i Blackbird uniósł się ponad ukrytą pośród lodów Antarktyki puszczę. Drzewa umykały pod nimi i malały w oddali, podczas gdy Cyclops w myślach modlił się, żeby powrót Jean nie okazał się snem.

**9**

– Dobrze! – wykrzyknęła z drugiego końca skateparku Jubilee, kiedy kolejny raz Morfowi udało się naśladować jej sztuczkę na deskorolce. Nie spodziewała się, że poza snowboardem istniały sytuacje, kiedy poruszał się zgrabnie.

Podziękował jej i przysiedli na ławce, żeby trochę odpocząć. Byli na placu sami, może dlatego, że pogoda dzisiaj nie sprzyjała spacerom. Od południa zanosiło się na deszcz, a szare chmury snuły się po niebie powoli, zbijając coraz gęściej.

– Może zamienisz się w coś ekstra? – odezwała się po chwili ciszy Jubilee, – Nikt nie patrzy.

– W co na przykład? – odpowiedziała jej ona sama, siedząca obok z wzrokiem wbitym w chodnik przed sobą.

Jubilee zauważyła, że niezależnie od pogody, znowu ubrała dzisiaj top i różowe okulary.

– Hej, ja tak nie siedzę. – zaprotestowała. Kiedy jej kopia się poprawiła, dodała jeszcze – Teraz to jak jakiś pałąk.

– Trudno ciebie naśladować – przyznał Morph. – Masz bardzo specyficzne ruchy.

– No, dzięki! To mi nie brzmi za bardzo jak komplement. A wstań. Hmm… rzeczywiście tak wyglądam?3

– Możesz to łatwo zmienić, jeśli chcesz. – przyznała druga Jubilee i wykonała serie kilku póz i gestów, dużo swobodniej i naturalniej, niż pozwoliłby sobie Morph w swojej normalnej postaci. – Wystarczy, że wyobrazisz sobie, że kogo grasz i to, co do ciebie pasuje wejdzie ci w nawyk.

W tym samym momencie w X-mansion Gambit oderwał wzrok od pasjansa i zapatrzył się w okno. Usłyszał coś w powietrzu, ale nie samolot. Jednak na szarym niebie nie zobaczył nic, poza świetlną smugą słońca ustępującego miejsca mrokowi.

– Remy, spójrz! – zawołała Magma z drugiego końca salonu, wskazując niebo z innego okna.

Gambit przeklął głośno i potrącając stolik z kartami poderwał się z miejsca gwałtownie i porwał swój płaszcz, gotów do natychmiastowego wyjścia.

– Może być problem. Idę po dzieciaki, ty zostań i pilnuj wiadomości w telewizji. Nie wiemy, co się tym razem kroi dla mutantów.

– Nie ma mowy, nie puszczę cię samego! – pisnęła dziewczyna, rzucając się za nim ku drzwiom. – Profesor zabronił komukolwiek z nas wychodzić pojedynczo.

Gambit westchnął krótko. Nie było czasu na dyskusje.

– Dobra, ale każ Bestii włączyć system zabezpieczeń X-Mansion.

Ogromne czarne sylwetki rysowały się cieniem na ulicach miasta; przelatując ponad skateparkiem przykrywały go na przemian czernią. Zarówno Jubilee jak i Morph zamarli z przerażenia na widok mechanicznych cielsk Sentineli, ich wspólnego koszmaru, który miał przecież już nigdy nie powrócić.4

– Cholera! Zwiewajmy, zabiją nas! – zachrypiała dziewczyna i puściła się pędem w ulice miasta.

Prowadziła ich w stronę domu jak najmniejszymi, najmniej dostępnymi uliczkami, jakie znała, tylko co jakiś czas oglądając się, czy Morph jest za nią; biegła bez tchu ze wzrokiem wbitym w niebo, wypatrując wielkich robotów.

– Uważaj, nie tam! – usłyszała z tyłu, ale nie zdążyła zareagować.

Wybiegli wprost na skrzyżowanie trzech większych ulic, gdzie ich oczom ukazało się podium ze sporym ekranem, wyświetlające jakąś wypowiadającą się postać. Było pilnowane przez kilku uzbrojonych ochroniarzy, których kołem otaczali widzowie, słuchający w zaskoczeniu nadawanej w koło przemowy. Ich za to okalała luźno rozstawiona grupa Sentineli.

– …oto tylko mała demonstracja tego, co może się stać, kiedy mutanci nie poddadzą się rejestracji. Kto z was nie zgłosi się do programu dobrowolnie, zostanie odnaleziony i wzięty siłą. Nasz projekt ma jedynie na celu administracyjne sklasyfikowanie mutanckich obywateli naszego kraju pod względem poziomu zagrożenia, jakie mogą stanowić ich moce. Opór zdradza jedynie złą wolę i budzi podejrzenia, że mutanci mają coś do ukrycia. Funkcjonariusze Mutant Response Division zapukają do każdych drzwi, więc mówię teraz do was, mutanci – czyż nie chcecie pozostać wolnymi obywatelami Stanów Zjednoczonych?

– Buu! Precz z Kellym! – wrzasnął ktoś na całe gardło ze środka tłumu. Jubilee i Morph nie mogli dojrzeć, kto dokładnie.

– Kelly, wynocha! – krzyknął ktoś inny, wskakując na scenę. W tłumie rozgorzała wrzawa i ludzie próbowali uciec na widok tej postaci, kiedy odrzuciła przebranie i okazała się bardzo zdeformowanym mutantem, przypominającym zwierzę.

Kobieta, która skandowała pierwsza, również próbowała dostać się na podium i pomóc mu w szarpaninie ze strażnikami. Z innego miejsca w tłumie poszły pociski dymne. Agresorka rzuciła jeszcze jedno, bardzo wulgarne hasło na temat senatora i najwidoczniej przywołała ku sobie coś, co nadbiegało z jednej z bocznych ulic – robota na czterech wydłużanych nogach. Robot przepchnął się przez rozbieganych ludzi i złączył z plecami kobiety, tworząc swoiste macki. Przy ich pomocy kobieta uniosła się ponad tłum i wspięła na podium.

Wszystko to stało się w zaledwie pół minuty i w tym czasie stojące dotąd na straży Sentineli zostało aktywowanych, co tylko pozwalało im spełnić lepiej swoją rolę w zastraszaniu. W tle robotyczne głosy powiadamiały o podejmowanych decyzjach eksterminacji, a z ich rąk strzelały wiązki laserowych pocisków. Jubilee nie wiedziała, którędy mogą się stąd wydostać, odłamki szkła i cegły zniszczonych przypadkiem budynków fruwały po skrzyżowaniu, podczas gdy dwoje zbuntowanych mutantów rujnowało podest z ekranem senatora Kelly'ego. Aktywne Sentinele od razu trafiły ich i Morphowi przeszło tylko przez myśl pytanie, czy mają szansę jeszcze żyć. Nie miał jednak czasu na jakiekolwiek działanie, popchnął Jubilee w głąb uliczki, z której wcześniej ubiegli wiedząc, że teraz oni będą pierwszymi celami robotów, jako że ich dane widniały już od dawna w ich rejestrze.

– Gambit, słyszysz mnie? – zawołał do komunikatora, który wydobył z wewnętrznej kieszeni kurtki jedną ręką, drugą cały czas popychając Jubilee we właściwym kierunku. – Dobiegamy do Hornsey Lane, będę Sunspotem.

Kiedy tylko zatrzymali się na moment i rozglądali za Gambitem, Jubilee zobaczyła, że Morph wygląda zupełnie inaczej. W razie spotkania z Sentinelami, mają one mniejszą szansę na rozpoznanie go w ciele niezarejestrowanego mutanta.

Dookoła ludzie rozbiegali się chaotycznie, nie wiedząc, czy chować się w budynkach, które mogą zostać zniszczone, czy pozostawać na zewnątrz, gdzie mogliby doznać obrażeń ze strony agresorów spośród przechodniów lub odłamków wieżowców uszkadzanych przez strzały Sentineli.

Pośród tłumu znów ktoś skandował, zbity krąg uzbrojonych w pałki i flary mężczyzn w jednakowych beretach, twarzach zasłonionych chustkami i z symbolem orła na piersiach. Nie byli częścią uciekających, jednostki odbijały się twardo od ich grupy i Jubilee i Morph chcieli się znaleźć równie dalej od nich, jak od powoli nadążających za nimi Sentineli.

– Tym są mutanty dla miasta! Destrukcją! – krzyczał jeden z nich do megafonu.

– Precz z naszych miast! – wtórowali inni równo, maszerując szybkim, pewnym krokiem, tratując lub odpychając pałkami tych, którzy nie zdołali sami usunąć się im z drogi. – Przyjaciele Ludzkości jebią mutanty!

Jubilee zaczynała tracić zmysły, kiedy szli na nich z jednej strony, podczas gdy dwa Sentinele przebijały się już przez ścianę budynków za ich plecami. W panice pisnęła, że już po nich i nieomal zwaliła się na podłogę, potrącona przez kogoś w ramię, ale przytrzymał ją Morph, wciąż szukający wzrokiem wyjścia i konsekwentnie prowadzący ją pomiędzy ludźmi.

W pewnej chwili ujrzał, jak rozświetlona ognista postać Magmy machała do nich w biegu z daleka w towarzystwie Gambita i dwójka ponownie rzuciła się do ucieczki w tamtym kierunku. Najważniejsze, żeby zebrali się razem, tak mają największe szanse.

Okazało się, że zamieszanie w mieście stało się jednocześnie korzyścią dla trzeciej strony. Podczas, gdy niespodziewany wlot Sentineli skupił na sobie całą uwagę, ktoś wylądował na obrzeżach miasta. Powietrzną jednostkę opuściła uskrzydlona postać i rozejrzała się po okolicy, skanując teren. Nie upłynęło kilka minut, kiedy sięgnęła po komunikator:

– Odpalać – zapadł rozkaz i spomiędzy skrzydeł pomknęła świetlista raca, nurkując w kierunku jedynych zabudowań w okolicy.

Samonaprowadzające rakiety, które wypuścił statek powietrzny podążyły za jej ciepłem wprost w budynki elektrowni Północnego Salem. Na ulicach miasta Gambit i Magma zdążyli tylko obejrzeć się za siebie, kiedy w oddali zajaśniała eksplozja.5

W jednej chwili w X-Mansion zgasły wszystkie urządzenia. Bestia, który jak zwykle był u siebie w laboratorium, przy jedynej świecącej jeszcze lampie i komputerze, podłączonych do akumulatora. Bez zastanowienia zostawił swoje zadanie i wstał, nasłuchując uważnie. Panowała kompletna cisza, jeśli nie liczyć bzyczenia żarówki tuż za nim. Kiedy wyjrzał na korytarz, nie widział niczego, jednak mając za sobą źródło światła rzucałby się w oczy, zgasił je więc szybko. Nie podejrzewał, żeby była to zwyczajna przerwa w dostawie prądu, bo te prawie nigdy się nie zdarzały w tej okolicy, a w tak wyjątkowym czasie, jak wyjazd większości grupy oraz nieobecność w Mansion kilkorga z tych X-menów, którzy pozostali tu przydzieleni wszelka ostrożność była uzasadniona.

Bestia powoli przekradł się w kierunku głównego korytarza, na wszelki wypadek przechodząc po ścianach i suficie. Z wolna zaczynał coraz lepiej widzieć w ciemności, chociaż im dalej się posuwał, tym dalej było do okien i przystosowanie oczu przestawało pomagać. Wśród głębokiej ciszy zdawało mu się, że słyszy dalekie szmery, jednak racjonalnie do tego podchodząc wiedział, że są to projekcje jego własnego umysłu w odpowiedzi na brak bodźców. Jedyną osobą, która poza nim wciąż przebywała w budynku, była Psylocke, która ostatnio ciągle kręciła się w podziemiach w pobliżu Cerebro i Danger Room. Miał teraz na celu dostać się do windy i dołączyć do niej.

Zbliżał się już do hollu głównego, kiedy usłyszał za sobą szelest materiału – czyjegoś ubrania. W zaledwie sekundę, kiedy odwracał się i naprężał do skoku, poczuł silny cios w głowę. Ktoś dosięgnął go aż tutaj, pod sufitem! Zwalił się z głuchym uderzeniem na podłogę, nie mogąc się poruszyć, nie tracąc jednak jeszcze przytomności, ze względu na swoją wysoką wytrzymałość. Spodziewał się jednak, że mimo wszystko już za moment dostanie poprawkę od ciemnej góry mięśni, która rysowała się tuż obok w mroku. Miał pełne prawo przeklinać teraz wyciszające kroki dywany, wyściełające korytarze rezydencji, dzięki którym tak łatwo było się tutaj bezszelestnie zakradać… Usłyszał jeszcze jakieś obcojęzyczne słowo wyszeptane kobiecym głosem z innej strony, zanim wielka pięść ogłuszyła go na dobre.

Pod nocnym niebem żółtawym od świateł eksplozji i laserów Sentineli w oddalonym mieście, X-Mansion stało pogrążone w ciemności i ciszy. Kompletnie zaciemnione pomieszczenia mogły przerażać groźną tajemniczością. Słuch i telepatia zastępowały teraz wzrok Psylocke, która przekradała się wzdłuż podziemnego korytarza po zakamarkach i kątach pod sufitem. Postacie, których kroki odbijały się od wykończonych metalem ścian poruszały się pewnie; wnioskowała, że wynikało to z wrażenia, że są we wnętrzu sami, a orientowali się dzięki noktowizorom. Kierowali się ku Cerebro – to było pewne, śledziła ich, chociaż nie chciała zaryzykować zbytniego zbliżania się. Nigdy nie uda im się złamać kodu dostępu, muszą mieć coś specjalnego w zanadrzu. Najwidoczniej mieli, bo aż drgnęła, kiedy coś okropnie zasyczało, jak zwielokrotnienie przeżerającego się kwasu, chociaż, o dziwo, nie doszedł jej żaden osobliwy zapach mogący świadczyć o reakcji chemicznej.

Minęło trochę czasu w ciszy, kiedy ktoś prawdopodobnie męczył się z hakowaniem Cerebro. Psylocke wykorzystała to i zaczaiła się ponad jednym z łuków drzwiowych, zza którego można by jej nie zauważyć nawet w świetle. Przy pomocy telepatii policzyła, ile osób może się tam znajdować i próbowała wydedukować ich położenie. Miała szczęście, bo ktoś stojący najbliżej niej zapalił latarkę – z wysokości określiła, że stoi w odległości kilku metrów w głąb korytarza i zdejmuje z głowy noktowizor, żeby przyłożyć do ucha jakąś aparaturę komunikacyjną.

– Mamy kłopoty – odezwał się, Psylocke musiała przyznać, że naprawdę melodyjnym głosem. – Nie można dostać się do protokołów.

Dużo słabiej już słyszała odpowiedź, dochodzącą z plastikowego głośniczka komunikatora. Zrozumiała ją głównie dlatego, że sama wiedziała to, co zawierała i mogła sobie uzupełnić brakujące słowa: że do uruchomienia Protokołów Xaviera potrzeba bliskiej obecności konkretnych X-menów. W takim razie mieli zniszczyć maszynerię. Mogła się domyślić, że do tego właśnie dojdzie. Tylko jak wyeliminować ich wszystkich na raz, kiedy wystarczy, że zgaśnie latarka, a straci orientację?

Psylocke nigdy nie zastanawiała się za długo. Odłamek duszy ninja, który nabyła wraz z przejęciem ciała po Kwannon podpowiadał jej najtrafniej, co robić. Kiedy tamten żołnierz odwracał się do swoich, błyskawicznie zapaliła w ręce swój psioniczny sztylet i skoczyła na niego z góry, wbijając broń z różowej poświaty w jego rdzeń kręgowy. Przeszło jej przez myśl, że właśnie powaliła na ziemię we wredny sposób wysokiego przystojniaka, ale tym samym spowodowała również serię szczęków ładowanych magazynków. Mała latarka, która potoczyła się waśnie po podłodze, rzuciła słabe światło na wycelowane w nią lufy i napastników w czarnych mundurach i noktowizorach. Psylocke natychmiast rzuciła się w bok saltem, unikając pierwszych pocisków i w odpowiedzi posłała w kierunku jednego z przeciwników obezwładniającą falę telepatyczną. Właśnie wtedy uderzyły ją jego myśli, w których treści wyczuła osobę Angela. Zastrzyk adrenaliny pozwolił jej wyskoczyć jak oparzonej w jeszcze inną stronę w kolejnym uniku.

W tej samej chwili ktoś krzyknął parę słów w niezrozumiałym dla niej języku i jedna z kobiet rozpłynęła się w mglisty kształt, który wystrzelił w kierunku Psylocke i odtworzył tuż za nią w normalnej postaci. Poczuła uderzenie z jej strony, po którym lekko się zachwiała i przez co została trafiona kulami w dwóch miejscach. Nie dała się zbić z nóg i trafiła jeszcze jednego z nich uderzeniem psychicznym, po czym poczuła jednak, że nie może się poruszyć, ściskana zielonym polem siłowym wpół. Czuła na ramieniu i w okolicach obojczyka ciepło spływającej krwi, ale nie zdążyła jeszcze poczuć silniejszego bólu w ranach. Szarpała się, bezskutecznie próbując wyswobodzić się z objęć przeźroczystej pięści. Wtedy usłyszała znowu ten sam władczy głos, co przed chwilą i pomimo, że oczy zaczęły jej przesłaniać mroczki spowodowane wysiłkiem i utratą krwi, zobaczyła wyciągającą się ku sobie rękę.

Szorstka rękawica dotknęła jej twarzy i dokładnie w tym samym momencie Psylocke przeszyła potężna błyskawica uczuć, wypaczone połączenie przyjemności i zapału z silnym smutkiem i szaleńczą złością, które prześwidrowały jej umysł w sposób niepokojąco znajomy. Usłyszała swój własny krzyk w oddali, a chwilę potem świat był już dla niej samym piekielnym bólem głowy.

Psylocke odzyskała świadomość dopiero na pokładzie jakiegoś pojazdu, sądząc po lekkim drżeniu podłoża, mając wrażenie, że ona sama składa się wyłącznie z dręczonego bólem prawego ramienia i pękającej czaszki. Zauważyła wreszcie, że jest przywiązana do siedzenia, chociaż i bez tego nie potrafiłaby teraz poruszyć jednym palcem. Ciało zupełnie jej odrętwiało przez pozostawanie w ciasnych więzach. W jej ranach nie było już kul, jednak pozostały one nieopatrzone. Powierciła się w miejscu usilnie. Najgorsza była w tym wszystkim świadomość, że pewnie na chwilę obecną X-Mansion, jest już zrównane z ziemią, a Bestia pogrzebany w jego gruzach, razem z Cerebro. Znajdowała się obecnie w sąsiedztwie spiętrzonych skrzynek z zapasami, w beznadziejnym pomieszczeniu transportowym, jadąca niewiadomo dokąd. Zrobiła co mogła w swoim położeniu, żeby obronić X-Mansion; teraz musiała założyć, że jedna porażka to o jedną za wiele i teraz jej zadaniem jest przynajmniej wyciągnąć Angela z jakichkolwiek tarapatów, w które wpadł tam, na Genoshy. Pluła sobie w brodę, że nie była na tyle dobrą telepatką, żeby znać dokładniejszą treść myśli tamtego, od kogo o nim usłyszała. Skoro postanowiono wziąć ją żywcem, nie byłoby źle z tego skorzystać i wedrzeć się dalej. Kto wie, może dożyje na tyle długo, żeby Gambit zdążył powiadomić X-menów o jej losie i wysłać pomoc?6

Parę godzin upłynęło jej na przysłuchiwaniu się szumom silników zza ścian i tkwieniu w niekomfortowym bezruchu. Co jakiś czas pojazd drgał i kontenery dźwięczały wraz z zawartością. W końcu, przez wąską szczelinę pod drzwiami do jej pomieszczenia wdarła się chmurka mgły, przedłużyła się po podłodze i uformowała w postać kobiecą tuż obok Psylocke. Przybyszka sięgnęła po puszkę gazowanego napoju z jednego z pojemników, kiedy zauważyła, że więźniarka ma otwarte oczy. Wydała westchnienie zdziwienia i chociaż nie przemówiła do niej wcale, wyszła z pomieszczenia normalnie, drzwiami, powiedziała tuż za nimi:

– Ona wstała, jakby co.

Najwidoczniej wiadomość ta nie wywołała większej rewelacji, bo dopiero za około kwadrans Psylocke zobaczyła kogoś we framudze. Nie wydawał się uradowany jej widokiem. To był wysoki brunet, którego znokautowała pierwszego w X-Mansion. Poza tym, że był nieco blady, prawdopodobnie odzyskawszy przytomność w podobnym czasie, co ona, można by go porównać do któregoś ze swoich ulubionych aktorów i byłby właśnie tak przystojny.

– No, no, kto tu ma charakterek – mruknął z przekąsem, po czym na powrót zniknął w tamtym pomieszczeniu, ze szklanką wody uniesioną do ust.

Psylocke zdała sobie sprawę, że ma bardzo zaciętą minę. Odkąd zamknął za sobą drzwi, nie zobaczyła już nikogo aż do wylądowania, jak się później okazało, na Genoshy.

* * *

1 Patrz: Pogodno – „Orkiestra".

2 Fitzroy został moją postacią w Baldur's Gate II, ten crossover występuje w fanfikach w obie strony.

3 Pomysł wziął się z wyjątkowo dziwacznej postawy postaci Jubilee w X-men Lengends.

4 Wg animowanej serii Jubilee była ścigana i łapana dwa razy przez Sentinele, Morph 'zabity' przez nie (ze śmierci klinicznej przebudził go Mr Sinister).

5 Pomysł na Gambita w roli przywódcy jest motywem z serii „Gambit & the X-ternals" z czasów Apokalipsy. Mutanci niszczący podium pochodzą z organizacji przestępczej S64 ze „świata" Spidermana – Lady Octopus (oryginalna) i Talon (autorski).

6 Tutejsza Psylocke jest średniej klasy telepatką i bardzo zręczną wojowniczką (skradanie się, psioniczna katana, psioniczny sztylet lub pociski). W tej wersji nie posiada wcale zdolności przewidywania przyszłości ani telekinezy (nie lubimy overpoveru!), bez której nie może się sama rozwiązać.


	4. Era Apokalipsy, cz 4 - Rozdziały 10-11

**10**

Genosha nie była wcale ładnym miastem. Wsparty o barierkę Abyss zastanawiał się, po co w ogóle przewidziano w projekcie ten taras. Widok z sali obradowej głównego budynku rządowego wychodził praktycznie wyłącznie na pozostałe elementy kompleksu, o ponuro nieskomplikowanej architekturze. Można nawet stwierdzić, że były to wszystko kopie jednego klocka, poobracanego jedynie o różne kąty względem osi pionowej. Pomimo faktu, że Abyss był minimalistą, miał od swojego otoczenia konkretne wymagania, których przygnieciona miastami i zalana gorącym słońcem wyspa nie spełniała.1 Nawet prostota musiała coś mieć w sobie. Nie było nic z elegancji w tym byłym amerykańskim wydaniu łagru, niedoszłym raju Magneto. Nie obchodziło go, że padły tutaj jakieś baraki, czy w tych wodach zatopiły się resztki łodzi i samolotów wojskowych.

Przyszedł tutaj przed czasem spotkania wyłącznie po to, żeby popatrzeć z tarasu, teraz jednak czuł się obrzydzony metropolią, która nie pozostawiła ani odrobiny miejsca na naturę. Sterczące gdzieniegdzie z klifów palmy były niczym w porównaniu z plażami Nowej Zelandii, nad które wybierał się codziennie. Bał się, że kiedyś jego kraju dosięgnie ten sam los, że sprośna łapa urbanizacji zepchnie w przeszłość pozostałe enklawy natury. Zwykł narzekać, że delfina Hektora prawie już wybito. Ale jak nieskończenie trudniej było pozwolić odejść wszystkiemu temu, co było pięknem i wyślizgiwało się przez palce.

Zdawał sobie sprawę, że co stulecie ludzie tak samo płaczą nad zniszczeniem miejsc, które chcieliby zachować na zawsze i nad przeminięciem swoich dobrych czasów. Szkoda im nawet każdych dziesięciu lat życia swoich ciał, choćby zdążyli się przez nie wzbogacić i rozwinąć. Miał przeczucie, że nie może mieć racji nie akceptując przemijania.

Podobny sentyment przeczył się w końcu z tym, co zawsze chciał robić i właśnie realizował, czyli ze zmienianiem świata. Szczycił się tym, że w przeciwieństwie do tych wszystkich, którzy poprzestawali na wymalowywaniu „A" w kole, on brał udział w prawdziwym zamachu na ustrój świata. Opieszałość wynikająca z długotrwałych niezmiennych i przesadnie dogodnych warunków zmieniała ludzi w konsumenckie prosięta. Wobec tego wyświadczał im przysługę rozpowszechniając anarchię, gdzie staranie o jakość siebie samego motywowała chęć przetrwania. Ekscytowała go sytuacja, w której miało się aktywny wpływ na własny los. Przekazanie świata w ręce Apokalipsa – czegoś ogromnego i nie do opanowania w ręce jednej istoty – było dla niego tym samym, co oddanie nikomu, zupełne puszczenie wolno. Apokalips był ideą, bogiem, o którym z góry wiadomo, że nie istnieje. Sytuacją, którą trzeba na wejściu uznać i wziąć na siebie całą odpowiedzialność za rzeczywistość.

Jedynym, do czego Nils czuł się zobowiązany, było zapewnienie jak najlepszych warunków życia swojej rodzinie. Wynikało to z ideologii jego rasy, neyaphemów, którą wpoił mu ojciec i która nie obejmowała zainteresowaniem sposobów, w jaki cel ten może być osiągnięty. Nie było przedmiotem uwagi, czy płonie cała reszta świata, dopóki oni byli szczęśliwi. Dlatego dopóki jemu przydzielona była kontrola nad Australią i Oceanią, miał stale oko na najbliższych sobie.

Nudząc się w oczekiwaniu, myślał o swoim bracie i czy jego mutancka moc nie mogłaby się nadać przy forsowaniu zabezpieczeń zbroi Holocausta. Kiwi Black wiedział wszystko o fizjologii ludzkiej, ale w kwestii fizyki niekoniecznie miał na tyle rozeznania, żeby rozgryźć i odpowiedzieć na działanie blokującej moce mutanckie powierzchni innowacyjnego egzoszkieletu. Mr Sinister był zastraszająco dobry w swojej dziedzinie.

Poza podłą duchotą taras nie miał Abyssowi niczego do zaoferowania, dlatego ten z radością wrócił do środka, kiedy nadeszła wyznaczona godzina spotkania z Jeźdźcem Śmierci. Wszedł do klimatyzowanego pomieszczenia odczuwając ulgę, którą choć trochę pomogła mu przemóc w sobie już wcześniej wyrobioną niechęć do nowoprzybyłego.

Zirytowany powolnym unoszeniem się mechanicznych wrót, Archangel ukazał mu się z kapryśnym grymasem na twarzy.

– Zrobiłem, co miałem do zrobienia – wygłosił, przechodząc bliżej środka pomieszczenia i światło spełzło na jego sylwetkę z wysokich, wąskich okien, tym brudniejszych, im dalej w górę. – Przejdźmy od razu do rzeczy.

– Też jestem zaszczycony, poznając cię – odmruknął mu na to Abyss, żałując już, że nie przybrał czarnej postaci, w której ludziom zdarzało się bardziej go respektować. Pomimo że jego forma mogłaby na to nie wskazywać, było to ich pierwsze osobiste spotkanie.

– Wzywałeś mnie, panie – przypomniał o sobie ktoś jeszcze, kto przyszedł równocześnie z Archangelem.

– A, tak, Cortez. Dobrze, będę was potrzebował – odpowiedział Abyss, wciąż jeszcze nie mogąc się przyzwyczaić do zwracania się do niego w ten sposób przez kogoś starszego.

Gestem wskazał im obu, żeby usiedli. Sam ostatni zajął miejsce naprzeciwko.

– Zgodnie z planem, Cerebro zostało zniszczone – podjął Jeździec Śmierci. Końce jego sporych metalowych skrzydeł musiały złożyć się do środka, jednak mimo wszystko zaczynały ciąć już oparcie fotela. – Przy okazji usunięto z drogi paru X-menów. Za to o Protokołach Xaviera Apokalips może zapomnieć, jak już zapowiadałem. Na razie oddaję ci Acolytes i wracam do sprawy Afryki, a ty postaraj się nie spieprzyć sprawy, kiedy Magneto zgłosi się po to, co przez chwilę zdawało mu się być jego. Jasne?

Nils zaciskał zęby nienawistnie i jedynie obecność Corteza – obecnie z resztą zupełnie profesjonalnie obojętnego – nie pozwalała mu odpyskować. Przeklęty anioł, mimo że dopiero dołączył do armii Apokalipsa był od niego na lepszej pozycji, tymczasowego faworyta, najnowszego bojowego wynalazku. Było to tym gorsze, że w historii wymiaru jego ojca, jednego z diabelskich lordów, kreatury takie, jak ten skrzydlaty pajac mordowały regularnie członków jego rodzaju pod zasłonką zmyślonej ideologii „dobra i oczyszczania".

Archangel, do niedawna X-men i zwyczajny mutant, nie musiał wcale być prawdziwym cheyarafimem, albo chociażby o tym wiedzieć, gdyby się nim jednak okazał. Wystarczyło mu, że wyczuł w tym miejscu sposobność do łatwej złośliwości i chętnie korzystał z okazji do wyzwolenia agresji, która budowała się w nim w efekcie biologicznej modyfikacji Sinistera. Dodatkowo sprzyjał temu przypadkowy fakt, że w efekcie ubocznym przemiany jego skóra zmieniła kolor na niebieski, który obok czerwonego był barwą typową dla neyaphemów i cheyarafimów.

– Będę gotowy – zapewnił dumnie Abyss i prostując się złożył dłonie elegancko pod brodą, postanawiając skorzystać z faktu, że jednak jest tu gospodarzem. – Możesz odejść. Zapewne w Afryce Apokalips będzie miał z ciebie więcej pożytku; zgodnie z tym, co sam zaznaczyłeś, twoja rola tutaj jest już skończona. Teraz muszę omówić szczegóły polityczne z Cortezem.

Z jednej strony Archangel nie miał nic przeciwko natychmiastowemu wyjściu na świeże powietrze, gdzie mógłby rozprostować skrzydła, a niskie sufity korytarzy nie zamykałyby go od góry, jednak czuł się w obowiązku okazania choć odrobiny niezadowolenia słowami Abyssa.

– I tak mi się spieszyło2 – mruknął, podnosząc się. Obok niego Cortez obejrzał się za spadającym na podłogę kawałkiem oparcia jego fotela. – Pamiętaj, że to bardzo ważne, żeby odzyskać Quicksilvera i tym razem upewnić się, że się nie wywinie.

– Zajmę się tym. Apokalips pozostanie informowany – potwierdził Abyss, odprowadzając wzrokiem postać Jeźdźca wychodzącego na balkon i wzbijającego się w powietrze.

Skrzydła Śmierci były imponujące, jednak zdaniem Nilsa nie można było tego powiedzieć o niebiesko-różowej reszcie kostiumu. Wyjaśnić to sobie mógł jedynie w taki sposób, że do projektów Sinistera po prostu nie pasowałoby nic normalnego.

– Słucham więc – podjął, kiedy powrócił myślami do istoty spraw. – Podobno macie propozycję składu nowego parlamentu. Po drugie, chcę wiedzieć, jak zapanujecie nad wszystkimi wściekłymi obywatelami Genoshy?

Lubił współpracę z Cortezem. On wiedział, czego chce zrobić i potrafił do tego doprowadzić. Poza tym nie wydawał mu się zupełnie obcy, przypominając standardowego znajomego ojca, którego obraz pamiętał z wczesnego dzieciństwa. Z drugiej strony, nie zapamiętał tego, czego w tamtym wieku nie rozumiał, czyli że Azazel, uchodzący na tej ziemi za inwestora niemieckiego utrzymywał kontakty głównie ze skorumpowanymi politykami i podejrzanymi giełdowymi rekinami. Inaczej nie tak łatwo byłoby mu wykupić jedną wyspę na własność.

– Panowanie nad ludźmi to trudna sztuka, panie – opowiedział Cortez, uśmiechając się jedynie połową ust. Wydawało się, że bawi się mową, przedłużając każdy z wyrazów wedle uznania.3 – Należy zacząć od panowania nad sobą. W naszej sytuacji najważniejsze jest przyzwoite traktowanie. Ostatnim, czego nam potrzeba, jest dawać im broń w rękę. Namiętności, takie jak żądza zemsty, są największymi niebezpieczeństwami.

Abyss był pewien, że zapowiada się dobrze. Nikt nie będzie w stanie tknąć Genoshy, póki są tu z Cortezem, a potem to tylko kwestia czasu, kiedy ich wpływy rozejdą się na kontynenty.

**11**

Anne-Marie wyrzucała poszewkę kołdry, na której widniały w paru miejscach zbrązowiałe plamki krwi. Zamyśliła się, biorąc do ręki jedno z białych piórek zaplątanych w materiał.

– To chyba nie poduszka zamordowała kołdrę?

Wystraszyła się, nie słysząc nadchodzącego z tyłu Chrome'a. Oczekując na remont własnego, mieszkała w jego pokoju odkąd zwiadowca X-menów spadł przez dach do jej pokoju. Również od tego czasu nie mogła przestać myśleć o tamtym skrzydlatym blondynie, którego zdążyła poznać jedynie z imienia. Pozwoliła przytulić się Chrome'owi tylko ze względu na żal, który wyczuła w jego glosie.

– Allen – szepnęła. – Nie miałeś pilnować X-menki?

– Przejęła ją Amelia – odpowiedział niechętnie, po czym podjął na nowo – Ciągle jeszcze wspominasz tego szpiega? Dobrze wiesz, że on już nie istnieje.

– Nie istnieje… – powtórzyła Anne-Marie i milczała chwilę, zastanawiając się, jak ubrać w słowa to, co od dawna leżało jej na sercu. – …nawet, jeśli wcale by nie istniał – dopowiedziała bardzo cicho – wolę to w ten sposób.

– Co… co chcesz przez to powiedzieć? – oderwał się od niej i spojrzał na nią tak, że uciekła wzrokiem w bok.

Nie chciała widzieć wyrządzanego przez siebie bólu w oczach tego, którego wiele jej pozazdrościło, który zawsze o nią zabiegał, ale którego nigdy nie kochała. Chrome był dla niej tak dobry, że nie mogła uwolnić się od niego nie sprowadzając na siebie winy. Jednak kiedyś musiała spowodować tę przeznaczoną sobie cząstkę zła.

– Chcę zostać sama. – wyszeptała, zamykając oczy. Mimo to wiedziała, że jego twarz zdradzała teraz krzywdę wywołaną spełnieniem tego, co od dawna wisiało nad nim. Że uczucie, którego nie było na początku, nie pojawi się nigdy.

Anne-Marie otworzyła oczy dopiero, kiedy usłyszała naciskaną klamkę.

– Dobrze. Nie będę ci stać na drodze.

– Allen, zostań w garnizonie. Nie znikaj nigdzie na noc, jest późno.

– Nie idę się zabić, idę trenować – odwarknął boleśnie, znikając za drzwiami.

Anne-Marie miała nadzieję, że naprawdę pójdzie wyłącznie pływać, co robił zawodowo co drugi wieczór i nie przyjdzie mu do głowy nic głupiego. Znała jego nieco melodramatyczne skłonności. Jednak nie chciała już dłużej tkwić u jego boku z litości. Coś wewnątrz niej nareszcie odtajało.

W tym czasie w innym pokoju Psylocke zasyczała z bólu, kiedy ciepła mokra szmatka dotknęła obrysu jej rany.

– Nie kręcić się, bo znowu przywiążę do krzesła! – zagroziła Amelia zdecydowanym ruchem ustawiając pacjentkę we właściwej pozycji. Doświadczenie pielęgniarki wojskowej wyzbyło ją z reszty delikatności wobec stawiających opór podopiecznych. Osobiście nie miałaby nic przeciwko temu, żeby wetknąć delikwentce drewniany kołek w zęby i nie przejmować się jej bólem, ale tym razem ograniczała ją wyjątkowa sytuacja. – Nie robiłabym tego, gdyby nie kazał mi Cortez. Uparł się, żeby cię tam nie zostawiać, kiedy wysadzaliśmy Cerebro, mimo że ty tak poraziłaś Allena.

– Za to wy potraktowaliście mnie wtedy jak damę – odfuknęła jej na to Elizabeth.

– To już mnie nie obchodzi. Ja bym cię zostawiła – przyznała Amelia bezdusznie.

Bandaże wydawały się same znać swoją drogę w jej rękach i w zaledwie parę minut ramię Psylocke było oczyszczone i opatrzone. Jednak ze względu na trafienie w okolicy obojczyka opatrunek musiał zaczepiać się z drugiej strony szyi i pod ramieniem, żeby leżeć odpowiednio. X-menka nie zdążyła zaprotestować, a Amelia narzuciła na nią luźny wełniany sweter z długimi rękawami, ale niezbyt ciasnym dekoltem i przekrzywiła go, żeby jak najmniej materiału leżało na bolącym ramieniu. Sweter pachniał fiołkami.

– To twoje? – zapytała już z odrobinę lepszym nastawieniem. Ktoś, kto dobrze dobierał perfumy nie mógł zostać w jej oczach od razu skreślony.

– A myślałaś, że to któryś z facetów chodzi w różowym? Pewnie, że moje. – na tę odpowiedź ze strony Amelii Psylocke zwątpiła, czy ma szansę na wywołanie u niej choć najmniejszego uśmiechu. A podobno to ona sama była marudą.

W tej chwili do pokoju wszedł Cortez. Tam w podziemiu X-Mansion Psylocke poznała go natychmiast, niewielu długowłosych rudzielców z kucykiem mogła spotkać w podobnych okolicznościach. Kojarzył jej się raczej z fioletowo-czerwonym mundurem Magneto, a teraz był w codziennym ubraniu. Najbardziej jednak zapamiętała to, jakie niszczące uczucie wywoływała jego mutancka moc – zwiększała wrażenia i moce innych, jednak zazwyczaj kosztem znacznego przeładowania psychicznego. Nie było to dobre wspomnienie.

– No, rychło w czas, Romeo – powitała go Amelia, odstępując od swojej pacjentki. – Czekamy na ciebie tak jakby cały jeden dzień.

– Coś mi wypadło, musiałem się zająć pewną wyspą – odparł Fabian, najwidoczniej przyzwyczajony do jej sposobu bycia. Nie wydawał się nawet do końca ją widzieć, bo jakby zupełnie nie stała mu na drodze popatrzył prosto w oczy Psylocke. Ta zagłębiła się od razu w sweter przez dyskomfort. W kobiecym odruchu bezwarunkowym zwróciła uwagę, czy poprzednia ani aktualna pozycja nie demonstrowały nazbyt przykładnie jej walorów, ale tak nie było.

– Pewnie mam teraz wyjść – powiedziała Amelia z ironią graniczącą z obrzydzeniem, trzepocząc powiekami teatralnie.

– Wynocha – odpowiedział z rozbawieniem i wyprosił ją królewskim gestem.

– Kiedyś zabiję tego faceta – zrzędziła Amelia, idąca w stronę drzwi z wywróconymi oczami. Tuż przed wejściem na korytarz, zawołała jeszcze bez odwracania głowy – Hej, piękna! Właściwa odpowiedź brzmi: nie!

I zatrzasnęła drzwi. Psylocke chciała mieć to już za sobą, cokolwiek miało się wydarzyć. Ale została uprzedzona, że Fabian nie był do końca normalny. I rzeczywiście, zamiast coś powiedzieć albo zrobić, dosiadł się naprzeciwko niej i czekał. Aż zaczęła zauważać, że ma rękawice, że na czarnej koszuli ma coś wyszyte i że jego zarost ma ze dwa dni. W ramach skrzywienia zawodowego rozpoznała podświadomie marki wszystkich części ubrania; zawsze to zauważała, kiedy kogoś oceniała.

Jeśli to do niej miało należeć pierwsze słowo, nie chciała żeby to było coś w stylu klasycznego repertuaru oburzonej panienki w opałach, jak: „myślałeś, że ujdzie ci to na sucho" albo: „nie tak łatwo mnie złamać". Dłuższy czas nikt nic nie mówił. Psylocke miała ochotę zajrzeć w jego myśli, żeby poznać bezpośrednio jego intencje, z tym że w jej przypadku użycie mocy psychicznej powodowało pojawienie się na jej twarzy widma w postaci maski i było aż nadto ewidentne.

– Sama się porwałam – oświadczyła, nie mogąc dłużej patrzeć, jak tylko uśmiecha się spode łba i bębni palcami o swoje oparcie. I przemówił wreszcie:

– Jeśli jesteś porwana, tam są drzwi – wyjaśnił. Tak, rzeczywiście, jak to zwykle bywa w przypadku pokojów, i ten miał drzwi. Ale jakikolwiek pomysł wychodzenia nabrał sensu dopiero, kiedy Fabian dorzucił – Moi ludzie jednorazowo przepuszczą cię wolno, jeśli masz takie życzenie.

– W takim razie kiepsko formułujesz swoje zaproszenia, Cortez – westchnęła wzburzona, opuszczając bezradnie ramiona.

Doskonale wiedziała, że mu się podobała, bo podczas gdy w przypadku wszystkich osób uczestniczących w zamieszaniu na Asteroidzie M,4 na których używał swoich mocy, czy to w pomocy czy w ataku, ograniczał się do niezbędnego dotknięcia, na niej wymusił pocałunek. Nie żeby była wstydliwa, albo tym jakkolwiek dotknięta, ale taka głupota była teraz zupełnie nie adekwatna do innych, ważniejszych spraw na jej głowie.

– Nie wiem, co ty sobie wyobrażasz, ale mam nieco zmartwień. Przede wszystkim, co do cholery zrobiliście z Bestią? Jeśli przez ciebie nie żyje, to postaram się, żebyś policzył wszystkie gwiazdy. Nie mówiąc o tym, że zrujnowaliście wiekową rezydencję Profesora.

– Bestia to nie mój pomysł. Dlaczego się porwałaś. To Jeździec zadecydował, że go bierzemy. Podobno przyda się Apokalipsowi, do pomocy Sinisterowi. Wysadziliśmy tylko Cerebro. Tutaj go już nie ma. Po co miałabyś się porywać. Nie wiem, dokąd go wzięli.

– Czekaj… co? – przerwała mu Psylocke marszcząc nos; wydawało się że ma zamiar jeszcze jakiś czas tak mówić. Nie dość, że jego głos wahał się na pograniczu szaleńczości z chrypką, to jeszcze treść słów zaczynała się rozdwajać. Musiał albo robić to specjalnie, albo rzeczywiście być nienormalny. – Bestia, interesuje mnie Bestia. Jak to do pomocy Sinisterowi? To nie może być lepsze niż śmierć.

– Chyba jednak odrobinę lepsze – dorzucił Fabian lekkodusznie.

– Poza tym, MAM FACETA i wiem, że wiecie coś o nim. Że tu jest – podkreśliła wyjątkowo wyraźnie Elizabeth, świdrując wzrokiem oczy Corteza, żeby się upewnić, że komunikat dotarł do jego niezupełnie zrównoważonej centrali. – Dlatego teraz powiesz mi, gdzie go znajdę, albo będę musiała dowiedzieć się bez pozwolenia.

– Prawdopodobnie w południowej Afryce, jednak twoje zobowiązania wobec panicza Worthingtona zdążyły już ulec przedawnieniu. Tak bardzo nie jest mi przykro. To, czym był, już nie istnieje, odkąd wylądował na stole Sinistera.

– Co to ma znaczyć? – zapytała Psylocke odruchowo, chociaż już te słowa wystarczyły, żeby opadła bezsilnie na swoją kanapę. Wiedziała na podstawie dawnego doświadczenia X-menów, że nikt, kto dostał się w ręce tego naukowca nie pozostawał „niepoprawiony".

– Możesz się z nim skontaktować przez naszą sieć, jeśli to coś zmienia – Cortez wzruszył ramionami, chociaż ewidentnie wolał, żeby odpowiedź była przecząca.

– Zapomniał wszystkiego?

– Nie wydaje mi się, chociaż na pewno zmienił charakter.

Kobietę opuścił wszelki niepokój i gniew, które tymczasowo dawały jej siłę i rozluźniła mięśnie. Poczuła na nowo kłucie w ramieniu. Kiedy nie udawała twardej i opuściła jak teraz głowę z odrobiną smutku, wyglądała jeszcze piękniej niż zwykle, a długie proste włosy o lekko fioletowym odcieniu zakrywały częściowo jej twarz.

– Połącz mnie z nim – zażądała w końcu.

* * *

1 Genosha znajduje się na północny-wschód od Madagaskaru, a więc w klimacie zwrotnikowym.

2 Boys will be boys :)

3 Skrzywienie zawodowe z fonetyki podpowiadało mi, żeby napisać, że proponował dziwny łańcuch mowy, a do tego zbliżał do siebie niektóre ze słów, na zasadzie kalki z elizji, która występuje w katalońskim. :

4 W razie, gdyby przeszłość Acolytes z tego opowiadania była niejasna – ogólnie było podobnie, jak w kreskówce/komiksie, z tym że jak widać te postacie przeżyły upadek Asteroidy dzięki mocom Chrome'a i Unuscione, zamiast samego tylko Magneto, a Cortez wrócił do grupy (co też było motywem w innych komiksach, jako że lubiano go z pięć razy w innych seriach wskrzeszać, żeby zaraz zabić, tak jak Jean Grey/Phoenix).


	5. Era Apokalipsy, cz 5 - Rozdział 12

**12**

Avalanche stawał na głowie, żeby doprowadzić grupę X-men w okolice budynków rządowych Genoshy. Nie tylko cudem nie zostali namierzeni i zestrzeleni jeszcze w powietrzu, kiedy to Bishop w samą porę zorientował się, że nie uda im się całkowicie ukryć przed wzmożonymi zabezpieczeniami przeciwlotniczymi okolic Genoshy i wylądował na Mauritiusie, co i tak wymagało sporo szczęścia, ale na dodatek, każdy ich ruch na wyspie wymagał to dowodu osobistego, to karty miejskiej, to przejścia rewizji. Musieli więc pozbyć się całej broni, w którą obwieszeni przybyli i zostawić budzące podejrzenia specjalistyczne kostiumy i jak najlepiej wtapiać się w tłum. Avalanche nie przypuszczałby, że kiedykolwiek będzie w drużynie pełnił rolę wtajemniczonego przewodnika. Jako jedyny był mieszkańcem wyspy przez dłuższy czas i nadawał się najlepiej, żeby prowadzić większość rozmów, wskazywać, którędy iść, żeby ominąć kamery uliczne, jak przypominać genoshanina… mimo wszystko misja byłaby i tak zdana na niepowodzenie, gdyby nie umiejętność Kitty w fazowaniu.1 Na misje infiltracyjne nie można było nie zabrać Shadowcat – Genosha była przestrzenią tak ciasno upakowaną budynkami, tak dobrze znaną swoim mieszkańcom i przez swoją przewidywalność tak łatwą do rozplanowania żołnierskich patroli, że nie dałoby się ich w niektórych przypadkach uniknąć inaczej, niż chowając się w ścianę.

Z jednej strony życie toczyło się tu jak zwykle. Pracowano i załatwiano sprawy, jednak napięcie wywołane zmianami politycznymi mogłoby elektryzować powietrze. Wszędzie rozstawiono żołnierzy i policjantów, większość powołanych spośród mieszkańców wyspy. Dopóki nowy rząd pozostawał na etapie powstawania, nie wiedziano, wymuszenia jakiego ustroju oczekiwać po Apokalipsie. Wśród wyspiarzy krążyły rozmaite opinie, grupy dzieliły się od tych, którzy uważali się za zniewolonych, aż po tych, dla których podbój kraju stanowił wyzwolenie od Magneto. W tak napiętej atmosferze niepokoju kontrolowano stale zachowanie tłumu.

Avalanche dziwił się, że wciąż żyje, kiedy znaleźli się wreszcie wewnątrz murów rządowych. Dzień upłynął im na skradaniu, zmyślaniu wymówek, czołganiu się po zaułkach, odnajdowaniu kryjówki w ostatniej chwili i ciągłej analizie wzajemnych tras przeróżnych patroli. Sam już nie wiedział, która mogła być godzina, w każdym razie nazwałby to już nie wieczorem, a nocą. Cyclops w dalszym ciągu uważnie kalkulował zmiany położenia tych strażników wejścia, których tylko dostrzegał, a Colossus pilnował tyłów. Dominikos i Kitty czekali na sygnał. Cyklop wskazał odpowiedni moment i dwoje przekradło się w okolice drugiego, bocznego wejścia do budynku urzędu miasta.

Avalanche bezskutecznie przeciągał kilka razy kartę przez czytnik umieszczony po lewej stronie drzwi. Mała lampka zapalała się na czerwono – jego kody dostępu nie działały.

– To było do przewidzenia – odparł Cyklop, kiedy tamten przeklinał bezużyteczność karty, którą Magneto dawno temu stworzył dla wszystkich członków Bractwa. – Skoro kilku z was opuściło wyspę wraz z kodami bezpieczeństwa, to musiało być pierwszym, co Cortez zmienił.

– Łudziłem się, że jeszcze nie we wszystkich przejściach – odmruknął Dominikos. – To co teraz?

– Jak zwykle – Kitty wysunęła się naprzód, gotowa do fazowania ich do środka.

– Chyba nie – odpowiedział niepewnie grek, widocznie nie przyzwyczajony do dyskutowania w kwestiach planów. – Czasem jeśli pokój jest pusty i coś się ruszy wewnątrz, bez użycia karty w drzwiach przed chwilą, włącza się alarm. Znaczy, nie wszędzie, można spróbować.

Nie było więcej czasu na dyskusje. Cyclops rozkazał Kitty zaryzykować i przenieść ich do środka, ponieważ było już słychać kroki nadchodzącego patrolu. Colossus nastawił się już na nagłą obronę i ewentualny kontratak… ale w przedsionku nie było nikogo. Światło zapaliło się automatycznie pod wpływem czujnika ruchu. Nie wył jednak żaden alarm, a przynajmniej oni go nie słyszeli. Odetchnęli mimowolnie z ulgą, chociaż już musieli iść dalej, na wypadek gdyby żołnierze z zewnątrz zauważyliby i uznali za niepokojące pojawienie się światła w oknach z paskudnych przyciemnionych płytek szklanych.

Przeszli więc na korytarz. Wnętrze było zaprojektowane pod kątem maksymalnej funkcjonalności, zdradzało też oznaki trwającego remontu. Powietrze zawierało nutkę pylistego zapachu zasychającej od kilku dni farby, a na drzwiach czasem nie było nic, czasem zaś tabliczki z oznaczeniami, biura którego departamentu miały znajdować się za nimi. Minęli dział geodezji, rozglądając się w słabym świetle rozgrzewających się dopiero jarzeniówek, które zapalały się same z charakterystycznym pykaniem, kiedy podchodzili. Avalanche wiedział mniej-więcej, w którym kierunku znajdowało się przejście do interesującego ich budynku, siedziby Jeźdźca.

Nie zdążyły jednak minąć chociaż dwie minuty, kiedy…

– Stój! Kto idzie? – poniosło się korytarzem, frazą wypowiedzianą tak machinalnie, jakby była jednym słowem.

Jak widać, od razu za pierwszym rogiem, ktoś wyrósł im naprzeciw, wychodząc z jakichś bocznych drzwi. Jeden człowiek. Wielki, prawie jak dwóch.

– Avalanche? – zapytał zdziwiony niemal natychmiast po tym, jak wycelował w nich lufę broni. Przeskoczył wzrokiem błyskawicznie po pozostałych członkach grupy, których jednak nie poznał bez kostiumów.

– Delgado… – wycedził Avalanche powoli, okazując brak wrogich zamiarów. – Nie rozwalaj mnie, przyszedłem tylko po Bloba. To wszystko.

Scott cieszył się, że tamten żołnierz był oddalony o dobre parę metrów od nich, inaczej mógłby rozpoznać go po charakterystycznych okularach, bez których nie mógł przebywać. Kitty za to stała zupełnie zamurowana – on był RZECZYWIŚCIE duży. Przypominał neosurrealistyczną rzeźbę, taki był niewymiarowy: za duży na prawdziwego człowieka, za mały na statuę.2 Jego rysy były dla niej zupełnie egzotyczne, dlatego wydawały się prawie, że kreskówkowe. Solidną szczękę i wystający podbródek zdobiła równo przystrzyżona broda, grube, ale równie równe brwi mogłyby zacząć przysłaniać jego brązowe oczy, gdyby tylko zmarszczył nos – płaski i wąski, ale o szerokich nozdrzach jak na azteckim fresku. Ubrany był w czarny mundur, w wersji, która nie mogła być kompletna, bo ramiona miał odsłonięte, umięśnione jak u komiksowego bohatera. Był mulatem, ogolonym na łyso, co Kitty uznałaby mu za minus, jednak agresji, która właśnie z taką fryzurą jej się kojarzyła, nie dałoby się mu przypisać. Już prędzej byłby kimś, kto po godzinach dokarmia wiewiórki.3

– Co ty tu robisz? Jako jednego z tych, którzy uciekli z Magneto, mam rozkaz cię zabić, kiedy tylko cię zobaczę – powiedział już ciszej, w jakimś cudem ujmujący sposób, opuszczając broń. – Odejdź bez walki, a ja nie przyznam się przed Cortezem, że cię widziałem, stary. Tak będzie dla ciebie najlepiej.

– Nie do końca mam w tej kwestii wybór – odrzekł Avalanche, zerkając ukradkiem na Cyklopa tuż obok siebie.

Zanim cokolwiek mogło się wyjaśnić na korzyść członka Bractwa, Delgado najwyraźniej miał dla X-menów złą wiadomość.

– Twoi towarzysze nie mogą w żadnym razie odejść wolno – jego broń celowała już prosto w czoło Scotta – Aresztuję was.

Kitty zareagowała momentalnie. Rzuciła się w jego kierunku, żeby jak najszybciej zabrać lub uszkodzić jego broń, albo przynajmniej skierować na siebie ostrzał, który by przez nią przeniknął. Jej postać zdążyła zaledwie mignąć Colossusowi przed oczami, kiedy umysły wszystkich obecnych uderzyła silna fala czegoś, jakby bardzo niskiego dźwięku, aż mieli wrażenie chwilowego zatrzymania się czasu. Kiedy odzyskali pełnię świadomości po może sekundzie, dwaj X-meni i Avalanche stali tam, gdzie przedtem, Kitty podnosiła się z podłogi, natomiast żołnierz Acolytes leżał, powalony na twarz obok niej. Zdawało się, że teraz nie jest już taki wielki, jak przed chwilą.

– Argh, co się tu dzieje, u diabła… – wymamrotał Colossus, który już za chwilę nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom.

– Jean! – wykrzyknął Cyklop i nie zważając już na nic, skoczył ku postaci, która pojawiła się w drzwiach, zza których wcześniej nadszedł Delgado, żeby wziąć ją w ramiona.

Psychiczna więź, która łączyła go z żoną od razu pozwoliła mu się upewnić, że to ona, a nie nikt inny podający się za nią, stanęła teraz przed nimi. Wycałował ją i wyściskał, pachniała tak samo pięknie, jak zawsze, a dotyk jej miękkich kasztanoworudych włosów pozwolił mu zapomnieć długie miesiące rozłąki. Pozostali X-meni również przywitali ją entuzjastycznie, chociaż nie widzieli nigdy czarnego kostiumu, w który teraz była ubrana i który podkreślał atrakcyjność jej sylwetki, której zazwyczaj wolała nie eksponować. Odpowiedziała wymijająco, kiedy zapytali, dlaczego przychodzi z wnętrza budynku.

– Wiedziałam, że przybędziecie właśnie dzisiaj. Zlokalizowałam was telepatycznie, kiedy znaleźliście się blisko i udało mi się was znaleźć. Nam się udało – poprawiła się Jean, uśmiechając się odrobinę niezręcznie z powodu tej drobnej pomyłki. – Nie jestem sama.

– Nareszcie jesteście – zabrzmiał głos, doganiając dopiero smugę wiatru, która świsnęła obok nich.

Był to Quicksilver, ubrany w srebrny kostium Bractwa, stojący z dumnie wyprężoną piersią i idealnie zaczesanymi na żelu platynowojasnymi włosami, jak zwykle. Podobnie jak jego ojciec, od zadzierania nosa wydawał się wyższy, niż naprawdę.

– Szybko, mamy niewiele czasu, żeby dorwać Abyssa – Pietro Maximoff jak zwykle bez ogródek przechodził od razu do sedna sprawy, chociaż przynajmniej siostra zdołała oduczyć go dodawania sformułowania: „spróbujcie nadążyć" do każdej wypowiedzi.

– Rzeczywiście, przyda nam się pomoc – Scott zdobył się na przywódczy ton, chociaż jego uwaga wciąż była pochłonięta przede wszystkim osobą Jean i nawet nie oderwał od niej wzroku, żeby to powiedzieć.

– Zaprowadzę was – zapewniła Jean i delikatnie wyswobodziła się z jego objęć.

– Czekajcie, a co z Blobem? – wtrącił się Avalanche, nie dający za wygraną. – Nie wiecie przy okazji, gdzie go trzymają?

– Nigdzie – prychnął Quicksilver, nagle zirytowany, jakby mu właśnie przypomniano coś złego. – Nie trzymają już nikogo, tylko dalej ani śladu Lorny – zwiesiłby w tym miejscu głos, ale mówił zdecydowanie za szybko, żeby dało się to zauważyć – a poza tym, z jakichś przyczyn chcieli sobie zatrzymać mnie, ale okazali się zbyt nieudolni, żeby udaremnić moją ucieczkę. Blob przypuszczał, że to będziesz ty, jeśli ktokolwiek sobie o nim przypomni. Ale nie kłopocz się. Nie ma zamiaru wracać do ojca, po tym, jak ten zdecydował się odciąć za sobą linę, no wiesz, zostawiając nas z tym wszystkim tutaj. I nic dziwnego. Paradoks polega na tym, że na Genoshy jest teraz najbezpieczniej w świecie dlatego, że została już podbita przez Apokalipsa.

Jean skinęła głową na członków drużyny, na znak, że już czas iść i wskazała kierunek. Tuż przed wyjściem Avalanche obejrzał się za siebie na powaloną postać Delgado. Cienka strużka krwi ciekła mu z ucha.

Jean Grey zaprowadziła towarzyszy w jeden z niepozornych, bocznych korytarzyków. Drzwi otworzyły się dopiero, kiedy wstukała na matrycy odpowiedni kod. Wewnątrz nie było żadnych strażników, droga prowadziła długo na wprost i w górę po zygzakowatych schodach.

– Więc co tu robisz, Pietro – ciszę wypełnioną jedynie stukotem kroków po metalowych stopniach i platformach przerwał głos Colossusa – skoro uważasz, że Magneto cię zostawił?

– Sam nie wiem, po co pozostaję jeszcze po stronie Bractwa – mruknął na to pytany. – Chyba wystarczająco nienawidzę tych buców, którzy panoszą się teraz na moim ogródku.

– To znasz tego Abyssa? – zagadnęła Shadowcat ciekawsko.

– Nie osobiście. Słyszałem, że to jakiś gówniarz-kosmita z jakiejś tam wyspy na krańcu świata – Quicksilver wzruszył ramionami; dwoje słuchaczy ledwie nadążało za nim na schodach. – Mówią, że szalenie próbuje zaimponować Apokalipsowi i że pomogłaby mu w tym moja głowa.4 Ale moim zdaniem traktują go raczej jak mięso armatnie, skoro wystawili go nam do uderzenia na Genoshy. Bo to oczywiste, że wrócę po niego, skoro nie udało mu się mnie utrzymać pod kontrolą. Wiem o nim wystarczająco dużo, żeby go zabić bez uprzedniego spotkania. Już wystarczy mi znać Corteza.

Na myśl o tym ostatnim, aż się jeżył. Był przyzwyczajony do tego, że ojciec faworyzował siostry względem niego, w końcu dziewczynami należy się więcej zajmować. Ale nie mógł przegryźć, że parę lat temu Magneto trafił na kogoś, kto według niego nadawał się na jego następcę bardziej, niż własny syn. Odkąd wypuścił te brudne małpy – „roboli", jak nazywano kiedyś niewolników Genoshy – z klatek, podobał mu się tylko ten najgorszy z szumowin.

– A propos, może trzeba było posprzątać tamtego Acolytes z drogi, zanim znajdzie go któryś inny – pomyślał na głos Colossus – wiesz, jak oni reagują na takie rzeczy.5

– Bo co, Voght odgryzie mi głowę? – prychnął Pietro, mimo że w przypadku Amelii było to niemalże prawdopodobne. – Dzięki Grey wyjdziemy szybciej, niż oni chociażby mrugną okiem, a jeśli kogokolwiek spotkamy, nie przeżyje tego.

Jean Grey słysząc to, miała nadzieję, że miał na myśli śmierć jedynie w sensie metaforycznym. Profesor uczył X-menów załatwiania spraw w sposób jak najłagodniejszy. Jednakże teraz nie czuła się niczego pewna. Może od czasu połączenia zespołów z Magneto zaczęły obowiązywać zupełnie inne zasady? Trudno jej było domyślić się, w jaki sposób starcie z Jeźdźcem mogłoby zakończyć się pokojowo.

– Już niedaleko – odezwała się w końcu, po dłuższej ciszy – Od teraz musimy uważać, jesteśmy bardzo blisko sali obradowej.

Rzeczywiście, ledwie skończyła wymawiać te słowa, a opuszczając boczny korytarz znaleźli się w otoczeniu grupy żołnierzy zaskoczonych faktem, że wyszli z tajnego przejścia jeszcze bardziej, niż samym ich przybyciem. Nie marnowali jednak czasu na domysły i zaatakowali X-menów.

Cyklop położył połowę promieniem optycznym, kilku pozostałych zręcznie rozbroiła Kitty. Colossus zatroszczył się, żeby żaden nie pozostał przytomny i z pomocą Avalancha krępował ich do ściany przy pomocy „kajdan" z kawałków, które ten ostatni wyrywał z murów. W tym czasie Quicksilver zdążył już prześledzić połączenie zabezpieczające kolejne drzwi. Kable prowadziły do sąsiedniego pomieszczenia, w którym natychmiast zniknął, żeby odszukać odpowiedni komputer.

– Hej, słyszycie? – na słowa Kitty wszyscy na moment znieruchomieli – Tam chyba... ktoś krzyczy.

Rzeczywiście, z kierunku przeciwnego do tego, w którzy pomknął Quicksilver, było kogoś słychać. Cyklops, nie zastanawiając się długo, uaktywnił przycisk uruchamiający drzwi automatyczne, który to rodzaj był w tym budynku plagą. Kiedy te rozsunęły się z sykiem, nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Uznał za zasadne ustąpić Avalnache'owi z przejścia do ciasnego pomieszczenia.

– PYRO? Cholera, jeszcze tylko ciebie tu brakowało – Dominikos kompletnie załamał ręce. Tego było za wiele, jeśli chodzi o to, kogo dzisiaj musiał spotkać.

– Argh, nie patrz tak... tylko... WYŁĄCZ to wreszcie! – krzyknął resztkami sił dobrze znany X-menom drobny blondyn, podłączony do niespotykanej aparatury. Nie była skomplikowana, sprawiała jednak wrażenie zrobionej idealnie dla niego. Można było od razu osądzić, że regularnie raziła go prądem, przez co pokrzykiwał z bólu.

Avalanche nie rzucił się bynajmniej w kierunku wyłącznika maszyny, tylko założył ręce i spojrzał z niepowstrzymywanym ironicznym uśmiechem na dawno zaginionego kumpla. Dlatego to Scott odszukał odpowiedni przycisk i odciął dopływ prądu.

– Będziemy wdzięczni za wyjaśnienie, co tu wyrabiasz – zapytał, tonem nie milszym, niż pierwsza reakcja Avalanche'a. Jean i Kitty zdążyły wetknąć głowy w pozostałą szparę framugi, żeby zorientować się w sytuacji.

– To nie tak, jak myślicie – zipnął Pyro, osuwając się, na ile pozwalały mu na to objęcia maszyny. – Wcale nie dołączyłem do Apokalipsa, a potem pokombinowałem... eh, no dobra... coś w tym stylu – to ostatnie dodał, kiedy brwi obecnych uniosły się z niedowierzaniem. – Niech wam będzie, pracowałem dla wojska Apokalipsy, ale zrozumcie, płacili naprawdę uczciwie! Tylko, ten... Abyss zamknął mnie tutaj, bo któregoś dnia chciałem sobie pobrać zaliczkę. Noo... nie do końca za jego pozwoleniem. Ale, stary, miałem zamiar odpracować, serio.6

– Powinniśmy cię tutaj zostawić – mruknął Avalanche, odpinając klamry więżące Pyro.

Było wtedy widać na zasadzie kontrastu, jak chuderlawy mógł wydawać się ten rozczochrany blondyn w czerwono-pomarańczowym kostiumie. Wyczerpany prawdopodobnie wieloma godzinami tortur w podłym urządzeniu, przypominał smętnego kundelka znalezionego na ulicy, chociaż przyjaciel ustawił go pod ścianą, żeby utrzymywał się w pionie mniej delikatnie, niż potraktowałby pieska. Chyba należało coś powiedzieć.

– No wybacz, stary – piwne oczka Pyro zabłysnęły – Samochód i tak mi już zabrali.

Avalanche wywrócił oczami.

– A ty wybacz, że cię nie przytulę. Powiedz nam lepiej coś sensownego na temat Abyssa, właśnie idziemy się z nim rozprawić.

– Chyba was pogięło! – wybuchł blondyn, jakby nabrał nagle nowych sił – Z własnej woli pakujecie się mu w ręce? Nie wiecie, co on może robić! On może robić... no ten, wszystko! Pali się czarnym ogniem, przenosi rzeczy w inny wymiar i jest skumany z diabłami. Myślicie, że Apokalips postawił go na górze przez przypadek? Ja się tam na pewno nie wybieram.

– Nikt nie prosi cię, żebyś szedł – sprostował Cyklop.

– I dobrze, cenię sobie swoją głowę. Abyss jest nie tylko cholernie mocny, ale jeszcze dwa razy tyle wredniejszy. Jest parszywym KIWIM, czaisz? Założę się, że podpiął mnie tu tylko dlatego, że jestem z Australii – pożalił się Pyro, po czym zaczął przedrzeźniać nowozelandzki akcent – „Czytałem kilka z twoich powieści, Allerdyce. Naprawdę nędzna pisanina", tak mi powiedział, jak mnie podłączali.

Colossus gotów byłby powiedzieć, że Nową Zelandię wyobrażał sobie jakby w Australii, ale państwa musiały najwidoczniej poróżniać jakieś marginalne nieporozumienie.7 Podczas, gdy Avalanche wyrażał powątpiewanie, czy aby to, co Pyro pisuje po godzinach można nazwać czymkolwiek więcej, niż to określił Abyss, on czuł, że czas upływa niemiłosiernie.

– Zwijajmy się stąd – zasugerował, tonem na wpół pytającym, zerkając w oczy Jean w poszukiwaniu aprobaty.

Jean Grey nie zawiodła go, wskazując gestem drużynie, żeby szli dalej, po schodach prowadzących w dół do ogromnej sali, do której wejście odbezpieczył Quicksilver.

Wnętrze i tutaj nie było zachęcające. Podłużne pomieszczenie miało wysokość dwóch pięter i ani jednego okna. Skąpe oświetlenie lamp pozwalało na tle czarnych, obitych metalem ścian zobaczyć jedynie dolną część bordowej kolumnady ozdobnej. Ostatnia ściana składała się prawie wyłącznie z automatycznych drzwi, które po uaktywnieniu unosiły się z majestatyczną wręcz powolnością.

– Jesteście pewni, że dacie radę go zabić? – Pyro nie miał odwagi towarzyszyć reszcie drużyny dalej niż do połowy wielkiej sali. Widok podnoszących się coraz wyżej wrót ostatecznie zwalczył w nim chęć przydania się. – Róbcie sobie co chcecie, ja się stąd zabieram.

Cyklops zadecydował, żeby Avalanche poszedł z nim, po pierwsze dla upilnowania, czy Pyro nie pobiegnie do byłych szefów, a po drugie, żeby przygotował dla nich drogę powrotną, skoro nie było to możliwe do zrobienia przez Bishopa, czekającego na nich za granicą. Rozdzielili się więc i X-meni w towarzystwie Quicksilvera nie czekając na kompletne zwinięcie się automatycznych wrót wtargnęli do środka.

Sala obrad Genochańskiego parlamentu była najdalej wysuniętym w kierunku stolicy punktem budynku, oświetlonym z trzech stron przez wysokie aż po sufit wąskie okna. Kilka rzędów pustych siedzeń układało się jak w amfiteatrze wokół owalnego placyku z podestem przeznaczonym do wystąpień. Rzeczywiście, czekał tam na nich Abyss, który jednak nie powitał ich ani przygotowanym wcześniej cynicznym komentarzem ani rasową przemową nikczemnika. Pierwszym, co faktycznie zobaczyli, było że jakimś cudem jego dłoń znika pomiędzy żebrami, a chwilę potem zamachuje się i rzuca w nich czymś ciężkim. Instynktownie rozpryśli się na boki, a przedmiot, który okazał się bombą, eksplodował w miejscu, gdzie przed chwilą stali, sprowadzając na nich odłamki metalowej framugi i zaczerniając dymem kilka najbliższych siedzeń.8

Cyklop widział, że adrenalina momentalnie naładowała przyczajonego obok za rzędem foteli Quicksilvera, tak że ledwie powstrzymywał się przed wybiegnięciem na środek. Obaj kalkulowali szybko szanse, lecz kiedy tylko wyskoczyli z ukrycia, zaskoczył ich widok Jean jeszcze bliżej centralnego placu.

Stała wyprostowana, jakby zapomniała o własnej obronie. Stała tyłem do swoich towarzyszy i po ruchu rąk i rudych fal jej włosów mogli stwierdzić, że przeciera oczy lub masuje sobie skroń, jakby nagle zabolała ją głowa. Nie mogli zobaczyć, że w oczach zbierały jej się łzy.

Widząc, że Jeździec skupia na niej uwagę, Cyklop puścił się pędem w tym kierunku, żeby zasłonić sobą Jean Grey. Z zaciętą miną spiorunował wzrokiem Abyssa, który odważył się patrzeć na jego kobietę w sposób zarezerwowany wyłącznie dla niego. Ona niepewnie chwyciła się ramienia swojego męża.

– Rozumiem, że to oznacza koniec, "Phoeniksie" – powiedział wtedy Abyss, brzmiało to swobodnie, chociaż nie mogło to być autentyczne. Wolałby w innych okolicznościach dowiedzieć się, że jest dopiero którymś w kolejce do tej dziewczyny.

Jean spuściła wzrok, ale z jej ręki wystrzelił psioniczny pocisk w kierunku przeciwnika. Czarna postać uskakiwała prężnie od tego i gradu następnych ciosów ze strony X-menów. Prędko okazało się, że osobliwa siła otacza tę czarną postać, której wyłącznie oczy, włosy i część szkieletu świeciła jasno, a której pozostałość konturu wyznaczał jedynie kontrast całkowitej ciemności z rzeczywistym tłem. Wydawało się, że kontroluje pole grawitacyjne wokół siebie, kiedy każdy skierowany w niego fizyczny atak w ostatniej chwili spowalniał i tracił siłę niemal do zera. Shadowcat patrzyła ze zgrozą, jak rozpędzony cios Colossusa zamienił się w słabe dotknięcie, a jego samego Abyss odrzucił w tył uderzeniem rozwijającej się jak sprężyna ręki.

Kawałki drewna, metalu i szkła pofrunęły na balkon, podczas gry X-meni koncentrowali swoje moce na atakowaniu Jeźdźca i przebili się z nim przez okno. Ten, kiedy tylko poderwał się znów na nogi, skoncentrował się i całe światło dookoła się przyciemniło, jakby je wchłonął, napastnicy poczuli, że odrywają się od ziemi. Odłamki materiałów i nawet części tego, co było do ścian i podłóg przytwierdzone, zaczęło zbliżać się do Abyssa i wirować wokół niego powoli, tak jak tego chciał. Rzucił X-menów gwałtownie na ziemię i Kitty upadając pisnęła z bólu; wylądowała wprost na rozdrobnionych kawałkach szkła. Nie zdążyła odpowiednio skoncentrować się, żeby przeniknąć przez nie, nie chronił jej nawet kostium, którego musiała się pozbyć zanim dotarła do miasta. Pozbierała siły, podniosła się i wśród ogólnego zamieszania przemieściła się za Abyssa. Pamiętała, że często to ona właśnie dosięgała tych, których najtrudniej było trafić.

W momencie, gdy Jean potraktowała go silnym wyładowaniem psychicznym w postaci różowawej łuny, Kitty naprężyła się i skoczyła w sam środek walki. Skupiona na swoim celu, rzuciła się w kierunku Abyssa, jednak zgodnie z tym, czego się spodziewała, nie przeskoczyła przez niego tak jak przez każdą normalną osobę. Poczuła nagły skok ciśnienia i znalazła się w nieprzebranej ciemnej przestrzeni, gdzie w oddali migotały małe punkciki podobne do gwiazd, a przed nią coraz bliżej formowała się gęsta chmura pulsujących czarnych fal, zupełnie jak te, w których zawsze pojawiał się i znikał teleportujący się Nightcrawler. Ledwie zdążyła to poczuć, a znalazła się znów w sali obradowej, upadając wyrzucona przez Abyssa na bok.

Widziała, jak Jeździec prawie nie daje się zbliżyć X-menom, podczas gdy kolejny raz wyciągnął ze swojego wnętrza bombę i zwiększając grawitację wokół Cyklopa, rzucił nią właśnie w niego. Przywódca drużyny zdążył promieniem optycznym rozbić pocisk w locie, jednak siła eksplozji i tak dosięgnęła go, powalając na ziemię. Zadawali mu obrażenia, jednak nie dość szybko, żeby zwyciężyć, zanim to on pokona ich.

– Wiem, wiem jak go zabić! Pietro! – wykrzyknęła Kitty ochrypłym głosem. Quicksilver momentalnie znalazł się obok niej. – On ma w sobie portal. Tylko ty zdążysz go trafić!

Jedynie wiatr przemknął pomiędzy walczącymi, kiedy nagle Abyssa jakieś uderzenie odrzuciło w tył, tak że zatrzymał się i zgiął wpół. X-meni wykorzystali to, żeby odetchnąć parę sekund, jednocześnie pilnie obserwując Jeźdźca, którego okrążyli. Jego czarna postać nie zdradzała żadnych zmian, jednak na podłogę zaczęła kapać krew. Musiał wtedy stracić kontrolę nad swoją formą, bo jasne elementy jego sylwetki zgasły, a czerń się rozwiała. Młody niebieskoskóry mężczyzna trzymał się za brzuch, spod jego dłoni wyciekała krew. Nie widzieli jego twarzy; mając spuszczoną głowę ledwo powstrzymywał się przed padnięciem na kolana. Wtedy jednak przybrał na powrót potworną postać i wyprostował się usilnie.

"To tak gramy, pomiocie Magneto?" – pomyślał, oddychając ciężko. Przynajmniej mógł zrobić jedno: złapać Quicksilvera, na którym z jakichś powodów zależało Apokalipsowi. X-meni aż odskoczyli w tył, kiedy Abyss wyrzucił Pietro z portalu za swoimi ruchomymi żebrami. Podobnie jak Kitty mógł przenikać przez obiekty, jednak nie dlatego, że sam stawał się przepuszczalny, tylko zabierał stopniowo część przedmiotu do swojego wymiaru i oddawał na miejsce w miarę, jak się przesuwał. Tym razem, Quicksilver wylądował na podłodze bez jednej nogi, która była ucięta gdzieś w okolicy kolana. Wszędzie krew. Kitty zawirowało od tego w głowie - okropny krzyk bólu odbijał się echem w jej umyśle, a przed oczami miała masę krwi.

– Ani się waż! – rozległo się nagle; to Jean odezwała się głosem donośnym i władczym, jak nie jej własnym. Powstrzymała telepatycznie Cyklopa przed wystrzeleniem optycznej wiązki w Abyssa.

Kitty wydało się, że jej nie poznaje. Puls krwi dudnił jej w uszach. Wciąż atakował ją obraz cierpienia i tryskającej czerwieni. Nie panowała dłużej nad sobą. Odwróciła się pod ścianę i zwymiotowała, szumiało jej w głowie od przychodzącego omdlenia, któremu jednak się nie poddawała. Kątem oka, poprzez mroczki zobaczyła tylko, że Abyss wciąga okaleczonego Quicksilvera z powrotem w swoje wnętrze. Otarła rękawem usta i chwyciła za rękę Piotra, który właśnie podchodził do niej, zdjąwszy już swoją metalową powłokę. Zamknęła oczy i pobiegła z nim przed siebie, poprzez ściany, cała wstrząsana przez własne kroki. Biegła bez pamięci, mając wrażenie, że siłą swojego przerażenia ciągnie Colosusa za sobą. Chwilę potem jednak, kiedy otworzyła oczy, okazało się, że to on prowadzi ją, bladą i spiętą poprzez kolejne korytarze, drzwi i ściany.

Złapała oddech dopiero, kiedy znaleźli się na zewnątrz budynku, na jakimś tarasie. Uderzenie świeżego powietrza pozwoliło jej nareszcie poczuć się lepiej. W gardle kuło ją od oddychania w biegu i prawdopodobnie zwymiotowałaby od tego kolejny raz, gdyby cokolwiek więcej dzisiaj zjadła ponad kanapkę o świcie w samolocie.

Emocje zdołały trochę opaść, kiedy znalazła się w tej zupełnie innej, spokojnej rzeczywistości. Dominikos pytał, co się jej stało, ze szczerym zatroskaniem. A Piotr tulił ją delikatnie do swojego ramienia. Dalej w tle czekał mały samolocik, wokół którego wałęsał się Pyro.

Colossus zaczął opowiadać Avalanche'owi sytuację sprzed chwili, ale Kitty jakby zupełnie nie zauważyła, że ktoś cokolwiek już mówi, wybuchnęła:

– Obłęd! Barbarzyństwo!

Od tego czasu zamilkła, zamknęła oczy i zacisnęła pięści. Mężczyźni patrzyli na nią zdezorientowani. Nie chciała odezwać się ani spojrzeć w oczy nikomu aż do następnego dnia, kiedy lądowali przy twierdzy Magneto w Savage Land.

* * *

1 Wg SJP: fazować: 1. «doprowadzać przebieg zjawisk okresowych do tej samej fazy»; 2. «rozrysowywać poszczególne fazy ruchu w filmie animowanym». Przyjmę jednak to słowo dla opisania mocy Kitty dla ułatwienia, funkcjonuje już ono w fandomie.

2 Patrz: Ron Mueck.

3 Nie zapominajmy, że powszechne przypakowanie wszystkich w X-men, wliczając w to starców i komputerowych geeków to tylko styl komiksu, tutaj obowiązuje w tej kwestii większy realizm (ta sama zasada się tyczy kobiecego „wyposażenia"). Co do rasy – nie mam nic przeciwko czarnoskórej wersji tej postaci, ale chciałam go zbliżyć do komiksowego wyglądu, gdzie był kompletnie biały. Z tego mamy półśrodek.

4 Mówią tak komiksy Age of Apocalypse :

5 Mimo że nie był na Asteroidzie M, Colossus wie, kto jest kim, bo przez krótki czas należał do Bractwa.

6 Motyw zaczerpnięty z mojego ulubionego X-men Legends II :)

7 Nie powiem, żeby nie o tym właśnie było całe „Flight of the conchords", ale kiedy wymyślałam ten fragment nie wiedziałam jeszcze, że jest aż tak źle :)

8 Lokalizacja i motyw z bombami jest nawiązaniem do gry.


	6. Era Apokalipsy, cz 6 - Rozdziały 13-16

**13**

Trafienie na stół operacyjny Sinistera było odrobinę lepsze, niż śmierć. Jednak i to rozwiązanie przeszło przez myśl Abyssowi, przesuwającemu się bardzo powoli wzdłuż ściany. Tracił krew w takim tempie, że łatwo wyliczył sobie, ile czasu zostało mu na tym świecie, jeśli natychmiast nie otrzyma pomocy. Pierwszy z żołnierzy spoza oddziałów pokonanych przez X-menów, który natrafił na niego po bitwie pobiegł już po kogoś.

Zaczynało mu się robić słabo, jednak na duchu podtrzymywała go wciąż satysfakcja ze zwycięstwa nad Quicksilverem.1 Musiał przyznać, że paniczyk Maximoff zranił go śmiertelnie w paskudny sposób, dzięki swojej zawrotnej szybkości uderzając w jego cieliste wnętrze w najmniejszy ułamek sekundy zanim znalazł się wewnątrz portalu.

Abyss miał świadomość, że to właśnie jego wystawiono spośród Jeźdźców na cel zemsty dla Magneto, ponieważ jego strata byłaby najmniejszą. Nie odbierał tego negatywnie, ponieważ nie tylko podzielał ten punkt widzenia, ale i miał zamiar sprostać temu wyzwaniu i dowieść swojej wartości. Byłoby to pewnie o wiele łatwiejsze do zrobienia, pozostając żywym.

Zatrzymał się i wsparł plecami o ścianę. Rozum, który do tej pory nakazywał mu czołgać się wszelkimi sposobami w kierunku pomocy, dziwnie ucichł i chłopaka ogarnęła senna błogość. Nie zauważał już ile czasu minęło, zanim przybiegł do niego zespół medyków i zajął się nim. Przestało go obchodzić, co się z nim dzieje i gdzie go zabierają; cały umysł zajmowały mu myśli, bo tylko na tyle zaczęło wystarczać mu przytomności.

Gdyby tylko jego matka, Mystique, nie była suką, tak jak w rzeczywistości, mogłaby nauczyć go, jak syntetyzować wewnątrz siebie zdrowe organy, która to umiejętność pozwalała jej żyć już blisko wiek w idealnym ciele. Tak się stanie. Jeśli tylko mejoza by jej do tego nie zmusiła, nie oddałaby mu nawet tej kopii połowy swoich cech, która go tworzyła. Nie był wprawiony w częściowej zmiennokształtności, która na tę kopię przypadła. Z jednej strony, nie miał kto go ukierunkować, ale z drugiej, decydowała o tym jego własna niechęć do naśladowania tej kobiety. Wychował się u nowozelandzkiej kochanki ojca, z ich wspólnym synem. Przypomniał sobie, jak im właśnie obiecał przy wstępowaniu do wojska, że nie da się zabić w samolocie. Przynajmniej nie skłamał.

Kiedy odzyskał przytomność, poczuł, że leży wśród białej szpitalnej pościeli, a w oczy świeciły mu wbudowane w sufit lampy. Co trzeci kwadratowy segment był wgłębieniem z żarówką. Przekręcił głowę w bok, żeby się rozejrzeć. Z absurdalną w tej sytuacji beztroską pomyślał, że Hayley - jak nazywał przybraną matkę - będzie się martwić, zupełnie jak kiedy kolejny raz w szkole złamał rękę lub ktoś rozciął mu nos podczas bójki. Za moment jednak powrócił na umysłem na ziemię i konkretnie do armii Apokalipsy, bo tuż obok swojego łóżka rozpoznał Sinistera.

"Ciut lepszy od śmierci" - powiedział sobie w duchu.

Postawna postać tego ekscentryka, czerwonookiego i ze skórą połyskującą, niby ze srebra, nawet jemu nie mogła nie kojarzyć się obco. Kiedy naukowiec zauważył, że Abyss się budzi, przemówił bez ogródek:

– Ile masz do zaoferowania w zamian za moją dobrą wolę?

Jeździec przełknął ślinę; pomimo iż sam był diabłem, poczuł się jakby nawiązał właśnie kontakt z istotą jeszcze wyższego stopnia, jeśli chodzi o cyrografy. Dobrze wiedział, że jeśli nie będzie w stanie przedstawić czegoś, co naprawdę zainteresuje Sinistera, nie zmarnuje on na jego ratunek ani sekundy z napiętego harmonogramu. W końcu należało kuć obiekty doświadczalne, póki pozostawały ciepłe i tylko niesamowita korzyść mogła wynagrodzić mu czasowe obsunięcie.

– Masz naprawdę wyjątkową rodzinę – odparł wśród ciszy Sinister, z charakterystycznym dla siebie zimnym cynizmem, od którego Abyss pobladł, jeśli to jeszcze było możliwe.

Odkąd tylko poznał tego człowieka w Apokalipsie, obiecywał sobie po tysiąckroć nigdy o nic go nie prosić. Poznał, że ze względu na połączenie pozaziemskich umiejętności ojca i eksperckiej zmiennokształtności matki, trafili jako przypadek intrygującej puli genowej na listę życzeń Sinistera. Dla Abyssa, dla którego rodzina była właściwie jedyną rzeczywistą wartością, nie było gorszego koszmaru niż oddanie jej losu w ręce tego psychopaty. Począwszy od poczynania zmian w nim samym, mógłby chcieć nawet otrzymać jego najmłodszą siostrę, psychika dzieci przyjmowała najłatwiej wszelkie modyfikacje.

Odpowiedź była oczywista, ale w swojej głupiej słabości chciał jednak żyć. Wybrał.

**14**

Psylocke przygnębiona opierała się o okno i przyglądała się nocnej panoramie Genoshy. Delikatny różowy promień mienił się wokół jej oczu i skroni, kiedy biernie i bez uwagi przysłuchiwała się przemieszanym myślom nieświadomych tego ludzi, którzy przechodzili ulicą, kilka pięter poniżej. Jej spojrzenie było obojętne i zimne jak lód, ale wewnątrz siebie płakała.

Jeszcze, zdawałoby się, chwilę temu, flirtując z Fabianem wymyślała, w jak dobitny sposób rozprawi się z Warrenem, wypomni mu, jak poświęciła się, żeby go uratować i jakim okazał się fajtłapą, dając się złapać. Okazało się jednak, że kiedy wreszcie udało się telefonicznie połączyć z nim w Afryce, nie przypominał już grzecznego chłopca z bogatego domu, którego przyzwyczaiła się pouczać.

Do tej pory miała w głowie jego słowa, dokładnie takie, jakimi je wypowiedział. Zerwał z nią z hukiem, a może należy powiedzieć, że nazwał sytuację, jaką była od zawsze. Nie będzie czekał w nieskończoność, aż wyczerpią się jej fochy. Nie pozostanie "zarezerwowany" dla niej, podczas gdy ona kąsa go za każdym razem, kiedy próbuje jej dotknąć. Psylocke nie mogła otrząsnąć się z szoku myśli, że jej charakter naprawdę równie okropny, jak ludzie mawiali. Zauważyła, że taka sama była, bawiąc się Cortezem; korzystając z jego przychylności praktycznie go wyśmiała i jeszcze była wówczas zadowolona z własnej elokwencji. Nie mógł tego nie zauważyć, przegryzał jej cios, kiedy spuszczał wzrok – myślała teraz wstecz. Warren zrobił najsłuszniejszą z rzeczy, uwalniając się od niej. A to był mężczyzna, z którym mogłaby zostać na całe życie...

Szczęknęła klamka. Kobieta w tej samej chwili przerwała odbiór telepatyczny i świetlista maska zniknęła z jej twarzy. Spojrzała za siebie; prawowita lokatorka pokoju, w którym się zatrzymała, wślizgnęła się nieśmiało do środka, jakby bynajmniej nie była u siebie.

– Można? – zapytała Anne-Marie z trudnym do rozszyfrowania dla Psylocke rodzajem uśmiechu. Jeszcze chwilę po tym, jak została poproszona, pozostawał na jej ustach. – Przepraszam za namolność, ale... jesteś Braddock, Elizabeth Braddock?

Było to połączenie sympatii z respektem. Psylocke została zupełnie wytrącona z poprzednich myśli przez zaskoczenie.

– Tak... to ja – odpowiedziała bez przekonania w głosie. Rozpoznanie jej przez nieznajomych naprawdę różnie się kończyło. Wydawało jej się jak spoza tej rzeczywistości, żeby jedna z tych, którzy niedawno postrzeliwali ją i wieźli na koniec świata przywiązaną do krzesła przychodziła teraz uniżenie po autograf. Najwidoczniej i to było możliwe.

Mimo że próbowała się powstrzymać, Anne-Marie wydała przytłumiony pisk podniecenia i uśmiechnęła się radośnie, podbiegając bliżej. Psylocke nie potrafiła na to nie zareagować pozytywnie i nawet teraz kąciki jej ust uniosły się odrobinę.

– Wybacz nam tamto wcześniej, nie mieliśmy pojęcia, poza tym... wiesz, jak to jest. Mieliśmy rozkazy – wyjaśniła Cortez energicznie.

Obie były prawdopodobnie w tym samym wieku, chociaż w Anne-Marie mieszały się po równo żołnierska surowość i naiwna delikatność, której pochodzenia Psylocke nie umiała uzasadnić, podobnie jak zrozumieć, jak obie te cechy mogły współistnieć w jednej osobie. Czuła się przez to od niej starsza. Włosy tej dziewczyny były zjawiskiem same w sobie - jakby nie mogły się zdecydować, czy z blond przechodzić pasemkami w rudy, czy błękitny, a ich końcówki były brązowe. Jej twarz zdobiły nie tylko drobniutkie, ledwo widoczne na opalonej skórze piegi, ale i dziwny znak w kształcie połówki półksiężyca pod lewym okiem. Zdaniem X-menki noszony mundur skutecznie ukrywał wszelką wyjątkowość jej sylwetki i nie można by o niej nic powiedzieć.

Anne-Marie zaciągnęła Psylocke na jedyną kanapę i nie przestawała zerkać na nią z podziwem.

– Braddock jest, jesteś, naszym wzorem – opowiadała, ostrożnie wymawiając każde zdanie, chcąc być pewna, że nie zachowuje się zbyt śmiało. – Nie to, co te zarozumiałe kościste wieszaki, ty miałaś i ciało i charakter, taka aktywna i silna! Wybacz mi jeszcze raz, ale tak się cieszę, że cię spotkałam. Mam tu nawet jedną z twoich sesji, o! Chociaż ty pewnie sama masz stosy kopii...

Żołnierka sięgnęła do leżącej pod ścianą otwartej walizki. Sądząc po skromnym, praktycznie hotelowym wyposażeniu pokoju, musiało się w niej mieścić wszystko, co Anne-Marie miała tu ze sobą. Znając co do centymetra położenie każdej z rzeczy w swojej niewielkiej walizce, bez zastanowienia wyciągnęła z niej plik spiętych gumką papierów i magazynów i zabrała ze sobą z powrotem na kanapę. Elizabeth przypatrywała się, jak kartkuje strony jednej z gazet zapełnione czarno-białymi zdjęciami podpisanych jej nazwiskiem. Ona w skoku z nożami i masce ninja, zamyślona nad książką wśród drzew, tajemnicza wśród rozbryzgujących kropel wody... pamiętała wszystkie te zdjęcia.

– Byłaś żywą Larą Croft, mężczyźni wariowali, a dziewczyny próbowały się upodobnić, albo pluły z zazdrości... – Anne-Marie zamknęła i odłożyła magazyn, splatając dłonie przed sobą nieśmiało. – Jesteś bardzo piękna. Nie dziwię się, że... wiesz, Fabian nie chciał dać cię zabić.

Psylocke nie wiedziała, czy pozostało jeszcze cokolwiek innego, co wypadało powiedzieć nie brzmiąc jednocześnie pretensjonalnie, więc odezwała się w końcu:

– Dziękuję.

– Pewnie słyszysz to od każdego, kto tylko cię zna – uśmiechnęła się Anne-Marie, ciesząc się z jej towarzystwa. Byłoby niesamowite, gdyby zostały przyjaciółkami.

Elizabeth zastanowiła się.

– Niezupełnie. Słyszę też wiele odmiennych rzeczy – odparła, otulając tym ogólnikowym eufemizmem niektóre z opinii o niej jako modelce, które nie przypominały ani trochę podziwu.

– Cieszę się, że zostajesz w moim pokoju. Jestem Anne-Marie, siostra Fabiana – dopiero, kiedy się przedstawiła, Psylocke zdała sobie sprawę, że zupełnie nie kojarzy jej z Asteroidy M. Nawet jeśli, po wyglądzie ani sposobie bycia nie wpadłaby na to, że tych dwoje jest spokrewnionych. – Gdybym wiedziała, że Braddock to ty, podrzuciłabym mu kiedyś ten magazyn przy okazji, hi hi. Ale ty masz swojego księcia, trzeciego z Worthingtonów, prawda?

Psylocke westchnęła. O sławnej osobie wszyscy wiedzieli z gazet więcej, niż ona sama.

– Ostatnio okazało się, że nie jestem godną niego księżniczką – mruknęła, a Anne-Marie wstydliwie skuliła się obok. – Układałam już plan, żeby uratować stąd jego anielską dupę, po czym dowiedziałam się, że zostawia mnie, bo poznał tu kogoś innego.

Zwiesiła głos, a Anne-Marie zrobiło się gorąco. Byłoby kosmicznie nieprawdopodobnym zbiegiem okoliczności, żeby miała na myśli właśnie tego anioła, który wpadł do niej przez dach. Może i był podobny do Worthingtona, ale czy mało to na świecie przystojnych blondynów? Poza tym, tamten nie mógłby mieć skrzydeł. Chyba nie...

– ...to tak jakbyś przypadkiem zazdrościła – zakończyła Psylocke z nutką boleści, nieświadoma domysłów Anne-Marie.

Członkini Acolytes nie odrywała wzroku od własnych butów. Skarciła się w myślach za swoje chwilowe zuchwałe przypuszczenie, że istniała szansa na przyjaźń z kimś takim, jak jej ulubiona modelka. To by było za dobre.

Siedziały chwilę w milczeniu, kryjąc przed sobą nawzajem swoje smutki, kiedy w pewnej chwili zabrzmiał dźwięk telefonu. Wysoki ton dzwonienia wydawał się przesadnie głośny w ciszy, która akurat wtedy zapanowała. Po trzech sygnałach Anne-Marie podniosła się i poszła podnieść słuchawkę.

Usłyszała w niej swoje imię.

– Allen? No tak, to ja – odpowiedziała, tonem kogoś, kto przygotowuje się na wydarzenie się za moment czegoś denerwującego. – Gdzie jesteś?

– W szpitalu – odpowiedział głos w słuchawce, niechętnie i z nutką pośpiechu.

– No nie! Co ci znowu jest? – odmruknęła zirytowana Anne-Marie.

Psylocke nie miała ochoty przysłuchiwać się tej źle zapowiadającej się rozmowie, w dodatku prowadzonej po hiszpańsku, ale w pozbawionym innych bodźców pokoju, z którego nie mogła wyjść, nie miała wyboru.

– Nie mnie – odwarknął z drugiej strony Allen, urywając zdanie na tyle gwałtownie, że praktycznie słyszało się po nim przekleństwo, przed którym się powstrzymał – To Delgado. Wiesz, że był atak. Natknąłem się na niego, kiedy wracałem. Dobrze, że wreszcie odebrałaś... powiesz Cortezowi?

Allen żałował, że pamiętał numer wyłącznie do jej pokoju.

– Moja wiedza jest jego wiedzą – odpowiedziała mu na to sucho.

– To... będę tu. Czekam.

Anne-Marie cieszyła się w duchu, że zostaje dzisiaj przy Psylocke. Nie zapytała nawet, co dokładnie przydarzyło się Marcowi, po prostu bardzo nie chciała znów zobaczyć się z Allenem. Wyszła, mówiąc, że zaraz wróci.

Ellizabeth wiedziała, że stale któreś z nich ma ją na oku, chociaż i bez tego nie chciałaby stąd uciekać. Właściwie, nie było dokąd. Już pierwszego dnia wolno jej było wstać i odejść, wracając do wszystkiego, co było wcześniej. Gdyby tak się stało, nie zmieniłoby się nic, cynizowałaby sobie dalej w samotności i pozwalała się adorować z daleka. Straszne było to, że na przestrzeni długiego czasu, zupełnie bez emocji, zdążyła w wielu kilkuetapowych krokach odsunąć od siebie Warrena, zanim zorientowała się, że cały czas zależało jej na nim. Uznała to za szczęście, że chociaż teraz, tak późno, zabolało ją to wreszcie. Chciała sprawdzić, czy jest w stanie jeszcze w jakimś przypadku nie realizować pozytywnych uczuć jako negatywne, a nawet, czy w ogóle jeszcze odczuwa coś pozytywnego.

Cortez nie był zły. Nie wzięła pod uwagę, że akurat w jego przypadku odmowa mogłaby wiązać się z kulką w łeb. Nie z takimi sytuacjami dawała sobie dotąd radę. Poza tym, była kobietą zbyt rzeczową, żeby się martwić samym przypuszczeniem.

**15**

Pod wieczór Cortez mógł wreszcie dołączyć do Chrome'a w szpitalu przy Delgado. Zostanie tam mógłby uznać praktycznie za odpoczynek. Była to ostatnia rzecz na jego dzisiejszej liście, a właściwie: wczorajszej, bo nie dane było mu ostatnio spać, w atmosferze ataku X-men na Jeźdźca i pospiesznego organizowania nowej struktury rządowej.

– Czy jest coś, co powinienem wiedzieć? – odparł natychmiast, kiedy tylko znalazł się w sali Delgado.

– Witaj, miło cię widzieć – odpowiedział Marco tak naturalnie, jakby w słowach Corteza dosłyszał i powitanie.

Mogłoby się wydawać, że omyłkowo przydzielono mu pryczę z oddziału pediatrycznego. Nogi nie wystawały mu z drugiej strony kołdry wyłącznie dlatego, że ta osunięta była już w dół właśnie w tym celu, pozostawiając częściowo bez okrycia umięśniony tors kubańczyka. Był to rodzaj żołnierskiej piersi, o którą rozbijają się z trzaskiem słabe męskie ego, a z którą kalendarzyk powiesiłaby w pokoju kobieta. Delgado kiwnął głową w kierunku krzesła, zapraszając Fabiana, żeby usiadł.

Z innego kąta Allen również powitał Corteza skinieniem. Wyglądało, jakby sam kwalifikował się do łóżka szpitalnego. Z głową zwieszoną smętnie w skrajnym zmęczeniu, nawołującym błagalnie o sen, na który nie pozwalała jednak nieprzerwana migrena. Jego postać prawie tuliła się do ściany, kiedy każdą powierzchnię chętnie uznałby za łóżko.

– Nie, nie ma niczego takiego – przemówił Delgado, dobrze wiedząc, że natarczywy wzrok nie ma zamiaru mu odpuścić.

– A coś, czego nie powinienem wiedzieć? – dodał Cortez, zwracając wreszcie spojrzenie ku oknu.

Po chwili ciszy, wypełnionej jego szerokim uśmiechem, Marco odpowiedział:

– Tak.

Uśmiechał się dalej, kiedy Fabian milczał po swojemu, omiatając co jakiś czas pomieszczenie czujnym okiem pana. Stawy strzelały cicho po kolei, kiedy z bezczynności wyłamywał sobie palce. Swoje pomyśli, zapytać nie zechce. Mieli zbyt dobre kontakty, żeby Marco musiał przed nim kłamać, jednak wyłącznie jemu byłby skłonny darować dopytywania.

– Wypuszczają mnie jutro – oświadczył Delgado, przeciągając się, a mała kołderka zsunęła się od tego jeszcze niżej. – Gdyby Chrome nie znalazł mnie w porę, kto wie, co by było. Mieli ze sobą piekielnie dobrego telepatę. No, piekielnie złego raczej. Zawsze myślałem, że Xavier był dyplomatą.

– Skąd wiesz, że to Xavier? – przemówił Allen, poprawiając się na krześle. – To, że dowodził nimi kiedyś nie wyklucza, że teraz kieruje kto inny. Pan Magneto... znaczy, Magneto, ciągle wspominał, jaki to on nie jest dobry i za pokojem.

– Magneto mówił różne rzeczy – odparł Delgado, obserwując, jak Cortez zareaguje na temat swojego dawnego mistrza.

Wciąż nie potrafił rozgryźć jego aktualnego stosunku do tego samozwańczego mesjasza mutantów. Jak na razie, od czasu ataku na Genoshę, Cortez powstrzymywał się od jakichkolwiek oświadczeń, a jego poziom samokontroli pozwalał mu na ukrycie emocji przed towarzyszami.

– Szczeniakowi się poszczęściło – odezwał się Fabian, całkiem spoza kontekstu. Na szczęście, ten właściwy był znany Delgado.

– Ach, tak? Wybornie! Mówiłem, że to zawsze działa – zahuczał olbrzym z charakterystyczną dla niego niekrytą, serdeczną radością. Allen wyłączył się, nie przejmując się, że nie ma pojęcia, o co im teraz chodzi. – A w dodatku ta zbłąkana psina znalazła dom. Dobrze się nią zaopiekujcie, to małe dziecko, potrzebuje sporo miłości. Cieszę się, nie mogę zająć się nimi wszystkimi...

– ...wiem, tłuczenie po mordach bywa absorbujące – westchnął Fabian, rozluźniając mięśnie karku i spoglądając w sufit. Myślami był już znowu gdzieś indziej.

**16**

Odkąd Anne-Marie rozeszła się z Fabianem, nie spieszyło jej się z powrotem do pokoju. Wystarczał już sam fakt, że on tam poszedł – mówił enigmatycznie, że coś ma do zaniesienia, ale potraktowała to za oczywisty wykręt, żeby kolejny raz zawracać głowę Psylocke – i nie miała ochoty natknąć się na nich razem, chociażby mieli tylko rozmawiać.

Jako siostra chciałaby wiedzieć najogólniej, co właściwie myśli i czy tamta dziewczyna, nie dość, że nieosiągalnie piękna, to jeszcze z obozu wroga, daje mu jakiekolwiek szanse u siebie. Ale Fabian wyłącznie mógł słuchać, co Anne-Marie sama miała do powiedzenia o sobie, za to nie zapraszał jej niejako do uczestnictwa w swoim życiu. Była przekonana, że wstydziłby się podzielić z nią tym, na czym mu zależy. Zupełnie, jakby mogła to zepsuć albo zdradzić. Przez to nawet nie chciała znaleźć się przypadkiem w pobliżu niego szczęśliwego, gdyby miał mieć jej to za złe.

Ostatnio miała wrażenie, że przestało ją obchodzić, czy w ogóle jest szczęśliwy. Przez ostatnie kilka dni była jak w nie swojej skórze, nagle stając się stopniowo nieczuła na przyjaciół z Acolytes. Zostawiła Allena i czuła się z tym tylko lepiej. Jakaś zwodnicza pokusa przypomniała jej o sobie samej. W angielskim określeniu człowieka bezinteresownego, "selfless", było coś z prawdy o niej. To ktoś, kto nie ma siebie. Była dobrą osobą, ale w tej dobroci było coś mdłego. Nie była Delgado, którego nawet przypadkowo napotkani ludzie kochali za ciepło i uczynność. Była wymazana ze wszystkiego, aż pozostawało dobro, ale przez to jakoś wymuszone.

Często myślała o sobie jako księżniczce z wieży. Najpierw znajomych dobierali jej rodzice, bo przecież królewska córeczka nie mogła bawić się z byle kim. Później utkwiła w enklawie surowej szkoły dla dziewcząt, zanim którą zdołała skończyć, zabrano ją statkiem na drugą półkulę, gdzie blisko dziesięć lat miała mieszać cement i układać cegły pośród przypadkowej bandy degeneratów. Wiecznie zamknięte koła, w których trudno było jej oddychać. Nie była obrotna jak Carmella ani zdystansowana jak Lainey, dziewczyna Fabiana. Mężczyzną jej życia był jedynie brat; to on coś wymyślał, coś wygłaszał, że ludzie szli za nim jak kaczuszki za panią matką, a Anne-Marie była pierwszą z kaczuszek. Podążała za nim tak blisko, że nie potrafił się od niej na dłuższą chwilę wyswobodzić, ale nie miała nikogo poza nim. Co z tego, że sypiała z Allenem, kiedy czuła się jego niańką. Odkreślała w myślach dni przebyte w swojej pustej wieży.

Anne-Marie nigdy nie uważała, żeby nadawała się do czynienia pierwszego kroku w kierunku randki, a jednak szukała właśnie odpowiedniego pokoju w rządowym budynku, gdzie miał przebywać Jeździec Śmierci. Pomimo iż teraz niespodziewanie stał się jej dalekim przełożonym, uderzyło ją coś wyjątkowego w postaci tego jasnowłosego anioła. Dowiedziała się, że dostał się na stół operacyjny Sinistera i może być inny, niż kiedy go poznała. O ile można byłoby to nazwać poznaniem, kiedy praktycznie zdążył wypowiedzieć do niej zaledwie kilka słów. Fabian powiedział tylko, żeby byłą rozsądna, jak wobec dowolnego mężczyzny i za taką się uważała. Przeżyła też zbyt wiele, żeby nie być jednocześnie odważna.

Wykalkulowała to sobie chłodno. O tej godzinie przyleciał z Afryki, do tej miał zdawać raport i niedługo będzie wyruszał na nowo, w inne miejsce. Anne-Marie obserwowała z odległości, jak salkę konferencyjną, w której przebywał opuszczali kolejno różni wojskowi i politycy po zakończeniu narady. W końcu przez dłuższy czas nie wychodził nikt, więc uznała to za właściwy moment, żeby zajrzeć do środka.

Wnętrze było zdecydowanie ciemniejsze od korytarza, jako przeznaczone do prezentacji rzucanych na spory płat białego płótna, który pokrywał jedną ze ścian. Dyskretne błękitne oświetlenie dawały dwa rzędy neonów, idące dookoła pomieszczenia wzdłuż wklęsłych segmentów ściany. Warren Worthington, a właściwie Archangel, uniósł głowę znad papierów, które przeglądał ostatni raz przed wyjściem, żeby zobaczyć, kto idzie. Pomimo nowego odcienia skóry można by powiedzieć, że nie zmienił się wcale, odkąd ostatnim razem widziała go Anne-Marie. Tylko jego skrzydła, wtedy miękkie i pierzaste, zastępowały teraz kanciaste mechaniczne implanty.

– Nie przeszkadzam? Zastanawiałam się, czy wszystko w porządku – podjęła Anne-Marie, wyłącznie z powodu poczucia ciężaru milczenia, kiedy Jeździec zwyczajnie zostawił dokumenty i podszedł do niej.

– Masz na imię Anne-Marie, prawda? – odpowiedział, a w tym czasie wcale nie zatrzymał się tam, gdzie by się tego spodziewała, ale bardzo blisko niej.

Odsunęła się od progu, żeby automatyczne drzwi mogły się za nią zamknąć. Nie miała ochoty, żeby ktokolwiek widział ich tutaj z korytarza, co jednak nie wydawało się kłopotać Archangela. Chwycił ją za ręce w nadgarstkach i zaczął się powoli cofać, kierując ją w ten sposób.

– Wszystko w najwyższym porządku, czuję się tu świetnie – kontynuował, wpatrzony w jej dziewczęco łagodne oczy, o gęstych rzęsach, podkreślone brwiami w odcieniu ciemniejszym, niż jej włosy. – To bardzo dobrze, że o mnie myślałaś, bo ja czekałem na ciebie.

Zanim jeszcze zdążyła pomyśleć, że jeszcze pięć minut temu miała zamiar trzepocząc rzęskami zasugerować mu nieśmiało kawę, poczuła na ustach mokry pocałunek. A po nim kolejne, zdecydowani drapieżniejsze, niż mogłaby się po nim spodziewać. Zaskoczona, nie dawała żadnego znaku sprzeciwu, kiedy uniósł ją z łatwością i zdecydowanym ruchem posadził na blacie biurka. Strącone przypadkiem ołówki potoczyły się na podłogę, a Anne-Marie nie chciała nawet pisnąć, chociaż serce łomotało jej z przejęcia, w momencie, gdy rozpinał kolejne suwaki jej ubrania. Chciała tego, jednak uczucie mrozu w żyłach dawała jej odczuć, że wszystko dzieje się za szybko, niewłaściwie. Jednak nie mogło być nic gorszego od wycofania się z powrotem do samotnej wieży.

* * *

1 W komiksie Quicksilver zabił Abyssa, rozrywając go od środka, portalu. Sam też zginął.


	7. Era Apokalipsy, cz 7 - Rozdziały 17-18

**17**

Shadowcat długie minuty tkwiła na tarasie Avalonu skulona, z kolanami pod brodą. "Wiem, jak go zabić" – własny głos powtarzał jej się w głowie w nieskończoność, we wszelkich wariantach: głośniej, ciszej, to szaleńczym wrzaskiem, to szeptem skrytobójczyni, to głupkowatym wysokim głosikiem jak z kreskówki.

Jak mogła być aż tak ślepa? Blade usteczka zaciskały się mocno, a paznokcie wbijały w kolana spodni. Kitty czuła, że tam na Genoshy była nikim innym, jak żałosnym dzieciakiem, który cieszy się bezmyślnie, że się przyda – podczas gdy to było zwyczajne morderstwo. Dopiero co skończyła liceum, a została wplątana w coś takiego. Kolejny raz wyruszyła z przyjaciółmi, drugą rodziną, na wyprawę, gdzie jej zdaniem miała ogłuszyć iluś przeciwników i popsuć ich mechaniczne zabawki. Teraz w głowie pozostał jej obraz krwi – tryskającej z paskudnie urżniętej nogi Qucisksilvera i dręczące echo własnego wykrzyknienia, dowodu na jej dotychczas ukryte przekonaniem słuszności okrucieństwo.

Colossusowi nareszcie udało się odnaleźć Kitty w tym zakątku wielopiętrowej twierdzy. Bez słowa przysiadł się dyskretnie i przytulił ją. O nic nie pytał. W końcu sama się odezwała, płynnym rosyjskim, w którym przeważnie rozmawiali. Opowiedziała mu o swoich uczuciach.

– ...a z tego wszystkiego najgorsze jest w sumie to – mówiła – że pod tym podpisany jest Profesor. Nie obchodzi mnie nawet, czy tamten gość przeżył, a może nie... ja chciałam w pełni świadomie zabić faceta.

Tak mocno tuliła się do ramienia Piotra, że po jakimś czasie na jej policzku odbił się różowy odcisk materiału jego koszulki. Głaskał ją cały czas łagodnie, a jego wielka dłoń w najkrótszym z ruchów po gładkich brązowych włosach mogła sięgnąć od głowy aż po połowę pleców.

Pomimo pozornego spokoju, on sam poważnie przemyśliwał swoje miejsce w nowej sytuacji. Wszystko było w porządku, dopóki pojedyncze akcje odbywały się sporadycznie, po cichu i bez ofiar. Swoje zdolności bojowe Colossus traktował wyłącznie jako wsparcie dla pokojowej natury humanisty, a do X-men dołączył z chęci do wykorzystania ich w dobrej sprawie. Teraz jednak, z dnia na dzień wybuchła światowa wojna pomiędzy ludźmi i mutantami i same słowa już nie wystarczą, żeby powstrzymać wzajemne prześladowania. Rosjanin czuł, że trzeba będzie walczyć i że nawet u boku Charlesa Xaviera nie będzie to miało już wiele do czynienia z dyplomacją słowną.

– Ja też nie czuję się żołnierzem – przemówił, kiedy zauważył u Kitty stosunkową poprawę nastroju. – chociaż dobrze broni mi się kogoś.

– Nie to, co wiele razy robiliśmy w X-men, jest takie złe, chociaż czasem ginęli ludzie – poprawiła dziewczyna, odrywając się od niego ożywiona – tylko premedytacja. Dopiero, kiedy weszliśmy do ostatniej sali, poznałam, że ten Abyss to ten sam, który jest bratem Nightcrawlera. Powiedzieli nam tylko, jakie mniej-więcej może mieć moce, a tego nie. Myślisz, że czemu nie pozwolili Kurtowi iść na tę misję? Mógłby nam przeszkodzić! Poza tym, lepiej, żebyśmy nie wiedzieli za wiele o tym, z kim walczymy, żebyśmy nie mieli skrupułów.

Na ten sam wieczór zaplanowane było zebranie wszystkich obecnych w Avalon X-menów. Profesor stanął na czele, towarzyszył mu Magneto, a z drugiej strony wsparta o oparcie wózka Jean Grey. Shadowcat i Colossus dołączyli do nich jako ostatni i przysiedli się wstydliwie gdzieś z tyłu, jakby podświadomie spodziewając się kary za niedawne wątpliwości.

– Jest coś, co Charles chciałby, żebyście wiedzieli – podjął Magneto, tym samym ucinając wszelkie szepty i ostatnie zamieszanie wśród rozsiadających się w kręgu X-menów.

– Ostatnie wydarzenia rzuciły światło na pewną istotną kwestię taktyczną, którą chciałbym z wami przedyskutować – zaczął Xavier, wyćwiczonym, niezmiennie profesjonalnym, ale i pozbawionym dystansu tonem, chociaż przychodziło mu to dużo trudniej, niż zwykle. – Chodzi o formę naszej odpowiedzi na zagrożenie, jakie stanowi Apokalips, jego Jeźdźcy, armia i sprzymierzeńcy.

Storm i Nightcrawler pilnie zamienili się w słuch, Iceman, Forge i Bishop próbowali koncentrować się w sposób równie przykładny, jak oni. Z kolei Ruda rzuciła okiem na Cyklopa, który siedział, dziwnie jak na siebie, na uboczu z rozproszonym wzrokiem, a następnie na sąsiadującego z nią Wolverine'a, który pełen ciekawości poruszył się na swoim siedzeniu. W słowach profesora dosłyszał coś, co zapowiadało temat przemocy – albo, że będzie nareszcie dozwolona, albo że jakaś się odbyła pechowo bez jego udziału.

– Zabijanie Jeźdźców to zły pomysł – kontynuował profesor, na co w miejscach podniosły się szmery i dało się słyszeć mimowolne westchnienie Logana. – Powtarzając stanowisko, które wielokrotnie już zajmowałem, uważam takie postępowanie za skrajną ostateczność, żeby nie powiedzieć, za możliwość wykluczoną dla X-men. Poza oczywistą etyczną oceną podobnego przedsięwzięcia, należy zauważyć, że i tak nie zapewniłoby to nam stałego rezultatu. Jestem przekonany, że z pomocą takich ludzi jak Sinister, Apokalips jest w stanie zapełnić lukę po nawet najlepszym z oficerów w szybkim tempie.

W czasie, kiedy wymawiał te słowa, czuł na sobie wiele spojrzeń i jeszcze większy ciężar własnej reputacji. Zwano go Lutherem-Kingiem mutantów, uważano praktycznie za nadczłowieka w kwestii dobra i mocy. Nikt nie wiedział, jakie tak naprawdę granice ma jego telepatia, naukowa wiedza i życiowa mądrość, zakładano więc, że potrafiłby wszystko. Od Magneto różniło go, że nie chciał być niczyim mesjaszem, ale nim został. Nieważne, jak starałby zrównać się ze swoimi uczniami, nie pozwoliliby mu na to.

– To niemożliwe, jak mamy wygrać wojnę, kiedy nie będziemy atakować? – wyrwał się Iceman.

– Mamy nic nie zrobić? Oni nie będą skrępowani i nie oszczędzą nikogo – dodał Forge. – Być może klęski Apokalipsa zniechęciłyby nowych sprzymierzeńców, albo dałoby się jakoś podkopać poparcie Sinistera dla niego?

– Właśnie, wybiją nas jak muchy i ani mrugną – przytaknął mu Iceman. – Dobrze się stało, że chociaż jednego z Jeźdźców udało się pokonać, a to i tak za mała pomoc, żeby...

– Cisza – warknęła niespodziewanie Jean, falą mentalnej energii dławiąc następne słowa w gardłach X-menów. – Słuchajcie uważnie, skoro nie potraficie zrozumieć planów profesora.

Xavier i Magneto wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia. Udając, że nic się nie zdarzyło, profesor kontynuował:

– Owszem, posłałem kilku z was na Genoshę, żebyście unieszkodliwili Jeźdźca Abyssa, co wydaje sie przeczyć z tym, co przed chwilą powiedziałem.

Na dźwięk tego imienia, Nightcrawler podskoczył w miejscu. Zaskoczenie powstrzymało go od słów, ale Shadowcat i tak nie mogła na niego spojrzeć. Nigdy jej nie wybaczy, kiedy dowie się, że to przez nią zabili jego brata.

– Mieliście polecone jednak przede wszystkim próbować pertraktacji – mówił Xavier. – Na podstawie fragmentarycznych informacji, jakie przekazał nam Warren, nim utraciliśmy z nim kontakt, sądziliśmy z Erikiem, że jest nadzieja na porozumienie. Jestem wam więc winny przeprosiny, w imieniu nas obu, że próbowaliśmy zataić przed wami część naszej wiedzy. Chcieliśmy w ten sposób ułatwić wam zadanie, na które zamiast tego sprowadziliśmy niepowodzenie. Miejmy nadzieję, że nasz błąd nie jest nieodwracalny. Wierzę, że istnieje rozwiązanie dla tej trudnej sytuacji, które zapobiegłoby rozwojowi wojny. Być może rozwiązanie nie tkwi w tym, żeby zniszczyć Apokalipsa, ale zmienić to, czym jest?

Sam czuł się jakby był Apokalipsem, tworzącym plan tłumienia opozycji wobec jego pomysłu na dobry świat. Może i był wybitnym naukowcem, człowiekiem doświadczonym, niezdolnym jednak do obmyślenia rozwiązania idealnego, wbrew temu, w co wierzyli jego wychowankowie. Dla niego przesadnym uproszczeniem było już samo myślenie, że obiektywnie dobre rozwiązanie w ogóle istnieje.

**18**

Psylocke dobrze wyszła na tym, że Anne-Marie ostatecznie nie pojawiła się wcale z powrotem tej nocy. Szczeniak, którego zostawił jej Cortez pochłonął całą jej uwagę. Elizabeth nazwała ją Chel. Kudłata czarna suczka przypominała labradora, z zadatkiem na sterczące trójkątne uszy, które na razie pozostawały uroczo oklapnięte. W związku z faktem, że zanim zyska zaufanie Acolytes, które pozwalałoby jej chodzić wolno, Psylocke miała najwyraźniej przez dłuższy czas przestawać w zamknięciu, zwierzę miało podnieść ją na duchu, dotrzymując towarzystwa i stanowiąc źródło zajęcia.

Kobieta nie myślała o Chel jako ożywionej pamiątce o Fabianie, czy może zmiękczaczu wizerunku w jej oczach. Utożsamiała się z tym pieskiem, zagubionym po odsunięciu od matki i wystraszonym w zupełnie nowym otoczeniu. Znalazła się tutaj nagle, wyrwana z kontekstu, bez żadnej z rzeczy osobistych, jak chociażby najgłupsza szczotka do zębów, nie mówiąc już o pieniądzach, dzięki którym mogłaby chociaż załatwić sobie kartę telefoniczną i poinformować brata, że żyje, zanim postawi za nią na nogi cały S.H.I.E.L.D.

Kiedy wspomniała o tym przy skromnym śniadaniu, jakie dzieliła z dwiema z pozostałych w okolicy o tej porze Acolytes, Amelia Voght dopiero przemogła się, żeby odezwać się po raz pierwszy:

– Nie mów, że cię nie ostrzegałam – kazał jej wypowiedzieć imperatyw zrzędy, chociaż tak naprawdę wciąż wstydziła się odzywać do Psylocke, odkąd koleżanki zidentyfikowały ją jako Braddock.

Należało przyznać, że posiłek miały dane spędzać w miejscu aż dziwnie ładnym, jak na normy pozostałości budynku. Była to weranda, przeszklona, żeby umożliwić klimatyzację, dzięki której można było korzystać z osłonecznienia bez towarzyszącego mu na zewnątrz skwaru. Okna zostały niedawno nawet umyte, na wyraźne życzenie Carmelli. Po kątach rozstawiono parę sporych roślin doniczkowych, a bambusowe meble wyłożone poduszkami nie były zupełnie pozbawione gustu.

– Nie bierz jej słów dosłownie, kochanie – zaszczebiotała Carmella Unuscione, rozlewając kolejno do filiżanek zieloną herbatę dla nich trzech. – Co prawda, zawsze jest trudno skonstruować przyzwoitą garderobę od zera, ale z podstawą do życia sobie zaraz poradzimy, a i Pan Szef będzie grzeczny.

Psylocke przytaknęła całkiem swobodnie, nakładając sobie na talerz jeden z czekoladowych rogalików, podczas gdy donośny głos Carmelli wypełniał werandę: "...jest taka linia, poza którą mężczyźni nie są w stanie przejść, jeśli tylko zobaczą odpowiednią parę cycków". Jej własne wyposażenie musiało należeć do właśnie takich: Carmella stanowiła ucieleśnienie ideału latynoskiej seksbomby, jakie królują w męskich marzeniach o błękitnej lagunie i egzotycznej piękności. W przeciwieństwie do prawie nie ruszających się bez munduru reszty Acolytes, ona nosiła biodrówki i bluzeczki, które z ledwością dawały radę ukryć smakowitsze szczegóły jej sylwetki. Ciemnooka meksykanka o burzy drobnych czarnych loków miała jakimś cudem na tyle czaru w sobie, że cokolwiek zrobiła, wyglądało to wdzięcznie. Nawet sposób, w jaki jadła rogalik po drugiej stronie stołu wydawał się Elizabeth zaakcentowany seksapilem, w połączeniu ze srebrnym krzyżykiem zawieszonym w sam raz, żeby jego końcówka lądowała w najciekawszym miejscu.

Mimo że Psylocke wcale nie była z natury skryta, świadomie pozostawała z początku nastawiona wyłącznie na gromadzenie informacji o nowym towarzystwie i niechętnie wyjawiała wiele na własny temat. Poza tym, była przekonana, że pozorna otwartość Acolytes jest również podszyta nieufnością, w końcu tak oni, jak i X-meni byli kręgami zamkniętymi, których fundament stanowiło zaufanie, a tego nie zdobywa się w kilka dni.

Bez przerwy mówiąc, zwykle na około tego, że "z facetem trzeba jak z mopem: ostro, ostro i o ziemię", Carmella radośnie zaprowadziła Elizabeth na zakupy w centrum miasta. Psylocke od razu ją polubiła, przede wszystkim za szczerość, która przy jej poziomie gadatliwości mogła w szybkim tempie zaprezentować, że jest również inteligentna. Z własnych pieniędzy pożyczyła jej na podstawowy skład kosmetyczno-higieniczny, pomagając jej zdecydować przy wyborze wzorów ręczników (których Genoshańskie sklepy wykazywały prawdziwe bogactwo, ze względu na plażowo-turystyczny charakter wyspy), a później i odpowiednio wydekoltowanej czerwonej sukienki.

W pewnym momencie Psylocke zatrzymała się przy budce telefonicznej, prosząc, żeby Carmella poczekała na nią nieco dalej, na ławce. Nigdy nie była pewna, co wyrwie jej się przy rozmowie z bratem, a bardzo nie chciała, żeby i jego tożsamość stała się od razu oczywista dla sprzymierzeńców Apokalipsa.

Z pewną dozą obrzydzenia trzymała brudną słuchawkę jak najbliżej ucha bez jego nią dotykania, zanim Brian w końcu odebrał. Kiedy się przedstawiła, ożywił się, jakby zdążył już posłać w poszukiwaniu za nią Iron Mana w kosmos i na dno oceanów.

– Betsy! – w słuchawce aż zazgrzytało, w reakcji wewnętrznego głośniczka na hukliwy głos Kapitana Brytanii. – Dzięki Bogu, żyjesz!

– Niezupełnie Bogu – sprostowała, uśmiechając się do siebie złośliwie. Jedno wiedziała: jej brat był jedyny w swoim rodzaju. Nikt o w pełni zdrowych zmysłach nie nadałby sobie takiego kryptonimu.

– Myśleliśmy, że zginęłaś w wybuchu w rezydencji, ja nie chciałem uwierzyć, w końcu nie znaleziono żadnych ciał – kontynuował Brian wyraźnie uradowany, jak zwykle nie zważając na sceptycyzm siostry. – Gdzie jesteś?

Westchnęła.

– Daleko. Jakby to wyjaśnić... na Genoshy. Przyleciałam tu – po chwili zastanowienia dodała – z partnerem.

– Ach, tak... – usposobienie jej brata nie pozwalało mu się zdenerwować, chociaż zniknięcie Elizabeth uzasadnione w ten sposób mogło być albo bardzo nieodpowiedzialne, albo nieprawdziwe, zważywszy na to, jakie były okoliczności i z jakim trudem jej wszyscy szukali.

Psylocke zdawała sobie z tego sprawę, dlatego przerwała w końcu ciszę i zakończyła:

– Dzwonię jak najszybciej mogłam, żebyś się nie martwił. Wszystko jest w porządku. Skontaktuję się jeszcze.

Po odłożeniu słuchawki przyszło jej na myśl, że mówiąc to, zasugerowała właśnie, że może nie być w porządku. Ale Brian wydawał się przynajmniej znacznie spokojniejszy. Schowała kartę telefoniczną do puściutkiego nowego portfela i wróciła tam, gdzie zostawiła Carmellę.

Ale ta nie była już sama. Właśnie podchodził do niej ponurak we wzorzystej koszuli w plemienne motywy, o postawie niezłomnie wyprostowanej, zdradzającej szacunek własny i przyzwyczajenie do cudzego. Fabian. Elizabeth zdążyła się dowiedzieć, że śniadania jadał sam, zwykle przy książce w kawiarni, do czego nikt inny nie czuł się ani faktycznie nie był zaproszony.

– O. Ty tutaj – od wylewniejszego powitania powstrzymało ją instynktowne odczucie, jakby tych dwoje coś łączyło. Odechciało jej się do nich uśmiechać.

– Skoczyłyśmy na małe zakupy, Panie Mój Szefie, potrzebowała opieki – wdzięczyła się Carmella, roześmiana jak zwykle.

– Dobrze się składa.

Cortez patrzył na nią z ukrywaną niechęcią, mimo czego odezwał się tonem całkiem miłym, jak na siebie. Pomieszanie pozytywnej i negatywnej reakcji wobec płci przeciwnej kojarzył sie Psylocke niezbicie z pozostałością nieudanej bliższej relacji. Dlatego poczuła się nieswojo, kiedy przebojowa meksykanka przyskoczyła do niej i objęła ją ramieniem.

– Niewiarygodne, jak taka dziewczyna mogła od razu nie spławić kogoś takiego, jak ty – Psylocke poczuła się przedmiotem partnerskiej złośliwości.

– Daj jej spokój – powiedział Fabian, który jak widać był zdolny nie tylko do rozkazów, ale i do prośby.

Spojrzał w oczy Psylocke, żeby zbadać jej reakcję, ale wtedy Carmella zaczęła z kolei kręcić się dookoła niego w istnie kocich ruchach.

– Znamy się już tak długo, Panie Szefie. Acolytes z nikim nie czują się swobodniej jak między sobą – podjęła słodkim głosem. – Jesteście parą jak z obrazka. Może mogłabym kiedyś do was dołączyć ?

Cortez odchrząknął, nie potrafiąc powstrzymać uśmiechu.

– Dziewczyny, chcecie mnie wykończyć?

Carmella mrugnęła kokieteryjnie.

– Nie schlebiaj sobie, brzydalu, chodzi mi tu wyłącznie o twoją słodką pannę.

Do Psylocke momentalnie wszystko dotarło. Najatrakcyjniejszy i najsympatyczniejszy facet zawsze okazywał się gejem. I to właśnie on miał na szyi i na kolanach najwięcej seksownych koleżanek. Rzadka sprawiedliwość świata sprawiła, że w drugą stronę wyglądało to podobnie. W myślach wzruszyła ramionami – Carmella rzeczywiście położyła ręce na jej biodrach, a ona pomyślała o tym, jak równie analogiczna będzie reakcja mężczyzny na coś podobnego, jeśli, jak jej się zdawało, podobały mu się obie. Pomimo iż poczuła się wyłącznie pośliniona w twarz, udała, że podoba jej się całus Unuscione.

Nie ważne, kim by był i jak bardzo z reguły mógł panować nad sobą, Fabian na chwilę zastygł w kompletnym bezruchu i braku świadomości, dopiero po sekundzie otrząsnął się i pociągnął Carmellę za rękę.

– Ała, to boli – miauknęła z niewinną minką, chociaż wiedziała, że jeszcze jedno słówko, a Cortez porazi ją falą energii.

– Zabieraj łapy – uciął całkiem poważnie i puścił ją, chociaż jeszcze chwilę musiała rozcierać nadgarstek.

Psylocke posłała mu zza pleców Carmelli niepokorny uśmieszek. Nareszcie zaczynała się tu dobrze bawić. Żeby nie pozostawiać wątpliwości, co do tego, komu jest przychylna, wyminęła bez słowa kobietę i dotknęła ręki Fabiana, żeby poszedł za nią dalej. Wiedziała, że jeśli jeszcze trochę zaburzyłaby jego pewność na swój temat, jak to robiła kilkakrotnie do tej pory, da sobie z nią spokój. A nie do tego dopuszcza profesjonalne wodzenie za nos.

Prawie zrobiło jej się go żal, kiedy za jakiś czas spaceru w kierunku kwater zapytał, czy nie ponieść jej toreb z zakupami. Naturalnie musiała z tego skorzystać i mu je wręczyć, inaczej nie byłaby sobą, ale w tej samej chwili odezwała się w końcu, zerkając spod uwodzicielsko spuszczonych rzęs:

– Chyba nie będziesz płakał, że ją pocałowałam wcześniej, niż kiedykolwiek ciebie. Uznajmy, że liczy się to, co było dawno temu. A teraz moja kolej.

Jeśli była to kradzież pocałunku, to Cortez przyjął złodziejkę na czerwonym dywanie i sam wręczył jej ozdobiony kokardką kluczyk do sejfu. Jego pocałunek był zupełnie inny niż Warrena, ale mogła go polubić tak samo i kiedyś, może wkrótce, wyprzeć z pamięci przeszłość. Więcej czasu zajmie jej zdobywanie zaufania takiego niezależnego twardziela, ale tak to jest z miłością, że chce się komuś ufać szybciej, niż rozsądkowo się powinno. A przeczucie mówiło jej, że Cortez zdążył się w niej zakochać.

Zdawało się, że w ogóle nie zechce jej wypuścić z ramion na tym chodniku, obok byle gdzie upuszczonych toreb z ręcznikiem i sukienką. Nie narzekałaby na takie rozwiązanie z jednego względu, mianowicie, jakakolwiek była jego przeszłość jako żołnierza tudzież niewolnika genoshańskiego, jej rezultatem była bajeczna rzeźba, którą poczuła przez koszulę z bliska. Jednak jako że byli osobami publicznymi, tym bardziej on właśnie tutaj, i tego było już za wiele. Dlatego dopiero w jego pokoju, do którego bez żenady się wprosiła, porozpinała wszystkie guziki i oglądała linie jego mięśni z równą radością, jak siebie w lustrze.

Jej uwagę odwróciła dopiero nagła seria szurania i szelestów z podłogi. Bawiąca się gumową piłką Chel wpadła pośród torby z zakupami. Nic innego nie było na podłodze. Właściwie, mieszkanie Fabiana było rozczarowująco puste, podobnie jak pokój jego siostry. Meble były skromne jak w dwugwiazdkowym hotelu, a poza nimi znajdowały się tu tylko trzy kategorie rzeczy: książki, ubrania i miski z owocami. Książek Cortez czytał dużo i szybko, żadnych z nich nie gromadził, dlatego wszystkie były wypożyczone. Z tego powodu poprzecierane i nie uszanowane tak, jak zrobiłaby to Psylocke, układając je na półce według wymiarów.

– Nic o tobie nie wiem – podjęła, puszczając poły jego koszuli i wodząc wzrokiem za bawiącą się Chel i poszła w kierunku fotela, żeby za chwilę się w nim rozsiąść. – Chociaż sporo się nasłuchałam.

– Wierzysz czemuś z tego? – zapytał, nie podążając za nią na drugi z foteli.

– Może po części. Siadaj – zaproponowała, ale Fabian tego nie zrobił.

Zamiast tego, podniósł z ziemi głośno tykający zegarek, który wypadł przed chwilą z jednej z reklamówek. Miało się przy nim łatwiej zasypiać odstawionemu od matki szczeniakowi. Pomimo ładnej obudowy, tarczę miał taką samą, jak wszystkie inne tanie zegarki dostępne w sklepach z genoshańskimi pamiątkami, białą z czerwonymi cyframi. Do podstawki przyklejono nalepkę z nazwą wyspy oraz datą roku poprzedniego. Ktoś musiał niedbale pominąć jej zmianę.

Genosha była dla niego jak ta głupia pamiątka: parodią czegoś pozytywnego. Nawet po kilku latach starań Magneto, żeby zrobić z tego miejsca zakątek pokoju dla mutantów i dobry przykład dla pozostałych narodów, wciąż pozostawały rzeczy, takie jak ta. Wyrób państwa chełpiącego się błękitnymi plażami, nowoczesnymi hotelami i wysokim standardem życia obywateli, na jakie pozwalały im tani dochód i brak przymusu wykonywania najmniej prestiżowych prac, a jednak obrzydzony przez nieetyczny kontekst jego produkcji.

– Genosha jest jak ten zegarek – odezwał się, a Psylocke uniosła tylko brew, nie próbując zrozumieć, dlaczego czasem nie kłopotał się o wprowadzanie kontekstu dla swoich słów. – Kiedy ciężar wojny przeniesie się gdzieś indziej, my też będziemy mieć okazję. I ty, jeśli jesteś z nami.

Psylocke pomyślała, że nie dołączy do Acolytes, jeśli jej wyjątkowo do siebie nie przekonają. Próbowała rozgryźć Corteza, żeby wiedzieć, co naprawdę o nich stanowi. Nie zamierzała marnować na nich nawet jednej łzy, jeśli okazaliby się zwyczajną zgrają lunatyków. Ale nie chciała mu tego mówić wprost. Oboje sobie nie ufali, co czyniło komunikację niemal niemożliwą. Jednak teraz była jej kolej na nie asekuracyjny ruch.

– Powiedzmy, że jestem z wami. W końcu nie uciekłam – podjęła. – Nie ma jednak mowy, żebym szła z tobą do łóżka, dopóki nie dowiem się jednego.

– Zgaduję, że to warunek konieczny i niewystarczający.

– Czy spałeś ze wszystkimi babkami, które miałeś w drużynie? Bo jeśli istnieje egzamin wstępny, to lepiej nie to.

– Nie ze wszystkimi – odparł pogodnie i dosiadł się do niej.

– To pocieszające – zagrała westchnienie ulgi.

Nareszcie mogła pozbyć się wrażenia, że urządzają słowny pojedynek zamiast rozmowy. Wzięła do ręki mandarynkę, którą jej podał i obracała ją w dłoniach, podczas gdy on obierał swoją.

– Kiedy odbijałeś Genoshę – kontynuowała – i cię pokazywali w wiadomościach, coś tam bąknęli, że w Hiszpanii byłeś kimś ważnym. Wyrzuconym królewiczem.

Fabian prychnął i mało co nie wywrócił oczami. Zaśmiała się.

– Nie podoba ci się, jak to brzmi? Twoja siostra chyba cieszy się ze swojego pochodzenia.

– Wiesz, każda dziewczynka kiedyś chciałaby być księżniczką, ale znasz choć jednego chłopaka, który bawiłby się w księcia? Rycerza, wojownika – to tak, mógłby być księciem przy okazji, ale takim salonowym bałwanem? Eee. – nie mówił tego poważnie, przez co Psylocke praktycznie wymyśliła sobie, że się uśmiechnął.

Nachyliła się bardziej w jego kierunku, podparta wciąż na ręce w jednej ze swoich póz pod tytułem: "piękna-tajemnicza".

– Mmm, rozumiem. Ty jesteś z tych twardych, nie oglądasz się na eksplozje.

– Oczywiście – podchwycił Fabian i dodał – Planując, "że przekłuję opony w wózkach kalek, że będę wył: wstrętny nędzarzu! pod rusztowaniami, na których pracują robotnicy, że będę policzkował niemowlęta w metrze" i "potrącał ślepców na ulicy", "przeklinam publicznie ducha ludzkości".1

– Ale żeby nie przesadzić, nie jesteś jednak konkwistadorem, co pozwala "niememu czarowi dziczy" znęcić swoją "pozbawioną hamulców duszę poza granice dozwolonych dążeń" – dopowiedziała Elizabeth z uśmiechem, gdy tylko przypomniała sobie odpowiedni fragment. – Nie widzę tu żadnych głów opozycji powbijanych na płot.2

– Wzrastanie w siłę nie polega na kultywowaniu słabości dookoła.

– Dlatego jeszcze nie wiem, czym są Acolytes. Już bym wiedziała, że jesteś rozkapryszonym despotą, gdyby to było takie proste. Jeszcze kiedyś nie kłopotałabym się nawet o wiedzę, czym jesteś. Ale stało się coś, co nas do siebie upodobniło. To, kim jestem i to, za kogo mnie mają, zaczęło się rozchodzić w przeciwne strony.

– Doceniam. O co poszło?

– Umarłam – mruknęła ze zniecierpliwieniem, które nie miało określonego adresata – zamiast jakiejś japonki. Włożono mnie w jej ciało i możesz sobie wyobrazić, jak istotne może być stanie się kimś innym, kiedy było się modelką.

– Hmm... wybacz, może to świadczy raczej przeciwko mojej bystrości, ale nie widzę większej różnicy. Chyba, że nie do końca prawidłowo zapamiętałem obraz feromonów.

– Ba! Robiłam, co się dało, żeby zatuszować różnice – odparła z dumą. – Zadeklarowałam, że przeszłam operację, ale bez protekcji profesora Xaviera, który musiał potwierdzać i przysięgać na wszystko, że w tym ciele to ja... nic by nie było – zmarkotniała, ale z moment ożywiła się na powrót – jest pełno różnic! Zrobiłam się niższa przez te krótkie nóżki, zgrabniejsze co prawda, ale za to tutaj rozmiar mi się zmniejszył – żartem było z jej strony udawanie, jakoby istniał powód, dla którego zasadne było teraz przejechać dłońmi wzdłuż miseczek stanika, od wglądu w zawartość którego chroniło tak niewiele warstw materiału.

Nawet, gdyby to było z jej strony nierozsądne, żeby przyznawać się i to właśnie przed nim, do problemu, który nieomal zniszczył kiedyś jej świat i którego nie poruszała z nikim, ale czuła się z tym dobrze. Potrzebowała to wreszcie nazwać, owiane w tajemnicę i własne echa narastało zbędnie do coraz większej rangi, a wypowiedziane skurczyło się do rozmiarów anegdoty.

Poza tym, przebłysk jej szczerości pozwolił Fabianowi mówić więcej.

– Jesteś telepatką – podjął, wręczając jej połówkę swojej mandarynki, ponieważ ciągle nie obrała własnej. Tym razem zjadła ją. – Mogę ci pokazać. Możesz zobaczyć co chcesz o Acolytes z mojej pamięci.

– O ile potrafię – zawahała się Elizabeth. – Nieczęsto czytam myśli, koncentrowałam się zawsze na użyciu moich umiejętności w walce.

Pominęła, że druga osobowość, która towarzyszyła jej od czasu felernej reinkarnacji odzywała się wewnątrz niej, podkopując jej koncentrację potrzebną do legimencji.

– Poprowadzę cię – zaproponował Cortez, przysuwając swój fotel bliżej.

Podobnie jak Mystique, przy jego częstotliwości i stopniu narażania się innym, musiał uczyć się panowania nad swoim umysłem, w tym osłanianiu go choć w pewnym stopniu przed telepatami.

– To skoncentruj się – zażądała Psylocke, kładąc dłonie na jego skroniach. Przy fizycznym kontakcie łatwiej było skupić się przynajmniej o czynnik celu. – Dokąd idziemy?

– Może coś łatwego i krótkiego. Dowiesz się, o co chodziło z królikiem.

Zamknęli oczy i szybko przestali słyszeć skrobanie pazurów biegającej Chel o podłogę.

Psylocke znalazła się wśród wrzawy. Szybko poznała, że to szkolna sala gimnastyczna – tło nabrało nieco szczegółów, z boku stał wuefista, na krótkiej ławce kibicowało kilka osób. Przed nią wisiała siatka, a ona poruszała się skocznie po swojej połowie boiska. Nie wiedziała nic o sobie, widziała jedynie piegowate ręce odbijające do kolegów piłkę i czasem kawałki swojego stroju. Wszyscy pokrzykiwali co po chwilę w zupełnie niezrozumiałym języku, a nawet z jej samej czasem wydobywał się chłopięcy głos. Po nim i wyglądzie kolegów dookoła poznała, że jest Fabianem w wieku licealnym.

Żadnych królików ani śladu.

Odbył się mecz, drużyna Fabiana ostatecznie przegrała, chociaż chłopcy byli na tyle nabuzowani radością, że czuli się zwycięzcami. Trener pokazał im podniesiony kciuk, poza tym nie rozumiała nic ze słów, poza wyraźnie optymistycznym tonem.

Po tym wizja urwała się i nagle z błyskawicznego tempa przeszła praktycznie w stopklatkę. W zwolnionym tempie widziała, jak poklepuje kogoś po ramieniu, a tego dopada euforia. I znowu przerwa.

Wchodziła za chwilę do ładnego domu, aczkolwiek daleko było mu do pałacu, jeśli to miała być królewska rodzina. Jego standard przypominał ten jej własnego domu w Anglii. Weszła do środka i na piętro, ale nikt jej nie witał. Dziwnie czuła się w skórze nastolatka, który wszędzie niecierpliwie i żywotnie dobiegał i doskakiwał, zupełnie jak jej brat, w wieku, w którym ona poruszała się z gracją, pełna uwagi dla ładu swojej fryzury. Jako Fabian miała co chwilę kosmyki włosów na twarzy. Rozejrzała się za kimś, ale nie zastała go w jednym z pokojów. Ten nie mógł należeć do niego, a do Anne-Marie. Panował w nim nie tylko porządek, o jaki by nie podejrzewała nastolatka, ale też wisiały tu oprawione obrazki, ramki ze zdjęciami i ustawiony na kątowej półce pluszowy dinozaur.

Jej wizja zatrzymała się obok klatki z łaciatym królikiem. Pochyliła się nad nią i jak można się było spodziewać, tchórzliwe zwierzę wierzgnęło z brzękiem o kraty. Fabian nie zważając na nic, otworzył wierzchnią klapkę i podniósł wiercącego się zwierzaka. Już za moment przestało to przypominać zwykłe wyrywanie się. Kłębek futra najpierw zesztywniał w bezruchu w mocno zaciśniętej dłoni, a następnie zaczął się tak rozpaczliwie trząść i szamotać, że trudno było go utrzymać. W końcu obezwładniał. Fabian poobracał go w dłoniach, prychnął krótkim śmiechem, po czym odłożył martwe zwierzę do klatki.

Stał później chwilę w pokoju, przechodząc czasem o kilka kroków i wizja się urwała. Kiedy odzyskiwała świadomość, Psylocke właśnie puszczała skronie Corteza i zamrugała kilkakrotnie.

– Cholera – szepnęła.

Mawiali, że był socjopatą. Że miał obcy akcent. Że był porywczy i wściekał się, kiedy ktoś oskarżał go o związek z siostrą. I że jednemu z takich przestrzelił głowę i nie spieszył się ze zmywaniem jego krwi. Ale też, że jego ulubiony kolor to żółty, albo że pisze lewą ręką – przypomniała sobie również, na pocieszenie.

– Nie mogłam ci powiedzieć, ale nic nie rozumiałam, z tego co mówiliście – dodała.

Z jakiegoś powodu, Psylocke nie chciała dopytywać o szczegóły lub znaczenie tego, co zobaczyła we wspomnieniu. Wolała pozostawić to własnym późniejszym domysłom. Zanim Cortez zdążył odpowiedzieć, wtrąciła się jeszcze:

– Ale, rudy, z tym królewiczem to przesada. Nawet mój brat mieszkał w większym domu.

Musiała się ugryźć w język nie tylko, żeby nie pozwolić mu domyślić się, że tym razem ma na myśli swojego drugiego, chorego brata, o którym nigdy nie mówi, ale i żeby nie wypalić, że "a Warren, to miał taką rezydencję, że Królowa mogłaby się pomylić i wprosić". Jej słowa były tylko celowym, odrobinę nerwowym zabiegiem retorycznym, który miał ułatwić jej uniknięcie odpowiedzi na wspomnieniowe obrazy.

– Następnym razem będę ci na bieżąco tłumaczył – zapewnił Fabian. – To brat mojej matki jest następnym królem, ale to nie ma dłużej nic do mnie. Wykreślili mnie z rodziny kilka lat po króliku. Anne-Marie była na tyle... nierozważna, żeby polecieć z odkryciem swojej mocy do rodziców.

– Ech... nie mogę uwierzyć, jak często występuje ten motyw... – mruknęła Psylocke. Nie ważne o ilu przykładach negatywnej reakcji na mutację w rodzinie by usłyszała, w X-men docierało do niej ich mnóstwo, wciąż ją to równie irytowało. – Panika rodziców to jedno, ale ten chory pomysł z Genoshą, drugie. Musisz mnie poprawić; państwo uprawomocniło sobie podział klasowy i w praktyce, niewolnictwo. Dzięki niskim kosztom w kilkadziesiąt lat przygniotło swoją wyspę kurortami. Ogólnie było wiadomo, że niewygodnych mutantów zaprasza się tutaj, chociaż innym państwom nie wolno było jawnie przyjmować tego zaproszenia. Stąd udane i nieudane przemyty, ale i niezanotowana dokładnie skala – wyliczyła szybko i machinalnie, jakby recytowała notkę redakcyjną. – Ale wtedy cały temat mutantów jako takich był bardzo młody i nie było tak wielu rozpoznanych i uznanych za zagrożenie, jak teraz. Przybycie Magneto i Asteroida M przypadła na pierwszy prawdziwy szczyt politycznego napięcia w ich kwestii.

Kiwnął głową, bardziej z konwencjonalnej uprzejmości, niż z konieczności. Kontynuowała:

– Tyle słyszeli X-meni, którzy przez te same dziesięć lat grzali zady za piecem Charlesa Xaviera. Chcę teraz wiedzieć więcej – uniosła brew, żeby za teatralną wnikliwością ukryć tę faktyczną. – Jak podawanie cegieł uczy podbijania państw.

– To nie tylko cegły – zaznaczył Cortez. – To już wcześniej było we mnie. Dlatego przypomniałem sobie mecz.

Nie powiedział już, że wtedy właśnie pomyślał po raz pierwszy na poważnie, że jest dobrym przywódcą. Że ludziom podoba się jego zdecydowanie. Nie wierzył, żeby jego posłuch wynikał z mutanckiej umiejętności, jak czasami można by wnioskować.

– O Genoshę nie było łatwo. Ale chciałbym Amerykę Środkową... – rozmarzył się, jakby chodziło tylko o samochód z odrobinę za wysokiej półki. Psylocke powtórzyła sobie to zdanie w głowie raz jeszcze, kiedy dotarło do niej, że on nie na żarty myśli w takich kategoriach. – Obiecałem Delgado Kubę. Nawet mówili na nas "Cuba Libre" przed Magneto, bo mówimy między sobą po hiszpańsku. Skoro chcesz wiedzieć. Mieliśmy pana. Były obroże i baraki. Nawet nie był taki zły. W moich pierwszych latach wycofali cele. Obroże miały już nie tylko blokować moce, ale ograniczyć nam zasięg bez murów. Programowało się je w zależności od roboty i można się było wałęsać po getcie, do bram i do wybrzeża z drugiej strony. Pan był rozsądny. Nie chciał nas zbytnio gnębić, żeby świat zewnętrzny nie mógł się łatwo doczepić, a i żebyśmy się za szybko nie zbuntowali. Powiem ci, że ludzie się z czasem godzili. Cement, kostka, czy coś innego, żłób, a potem do boksu. Zupełnie, jak ci z drugiej strony muru.

Psylocke przypomniało się, co między innymi przypadkiem wyłapała z rozmów żołnierzy pod swoim oknem parę dni temu. Że kiedyś Cortez "zarżnął kogoś łopatą!", "...mówię ci, widelcem!", "...nie no, widelcami, to Manson!", "...ale Manson jeszcze nie żyje!". Nie przyjęłaby szczeniaka w prezencie od kogoś, kto jest w stanie kogoś wykończyć przy pomocy widelca, zapytała go więc telepatycznie:

"O co chodziło z zabiciem łopatą? Często pojawiałeś się w myślach ludzi w pierwsze dni po ataku na Genoshę."

"Za zdobycie pistoletu zawsze mnie obijali, a i tak trudno było o naboje" – odpowiedział. "Łopatę miałem w ręku codziennie, miała ostry koniec, a on stał tyłem do mnie i niczego się nie spodziewał. Anne-Marie też mnie informowała, że to zwróciło uwagę. Tylko kilka razy go uderzyłem, sam umarł, bo nie chcieli mu pomagać. Dlaczego nie zapytasz wprost?"

Różowa motylkowata maska zniknęła z jej twarzy.

– Nie jestem pewna, czy to rozważne, żeby zostawać w pobliżu ciebie, nawet jeśli miałbyś do dyspozycji chociaż... widelec.

Odetchnął i zastanowił się, co powiedzieć, żeby się przed nią wybronić.

– Zmienił się przywódca getta i wszystko zaczęło się znów układać, według innego porządku – zaczął cierpliwie. – To nie jest tak, że każdy ma przywilej zgrywać sobie Kapitana Amerykę. Chwytam życie za pysk i działam na korzyść tego, co dla mnie ważne – Elizabeth chciała spuścić wzrok, ale patrzył na nią z niemal hipnotyzującym zaangażowaniem, tak podobnym do tego Xaviera. – Niektórym wydaje się, że mogą sobie oceniać, która śmierć była zasłużona, większość zwyczajnie sądzi, że ludzka klasyfikacja na cacy i be ma jakiekolwiek znaczenie. A fakty istnieją i życie toczy się bez tego. Przysięgam, że tobie bym nic złego nie zrobił.

Na ostatnie zdanie jakby się nagle obudziła.

– W porządku... ja przecież też nie jestem Czarodziejką z Księżyca. He he... – odparła nerwowo, nie wiedząc, jak zrzucić z siebie jego spojrzenie, kiedy zaczęła się rumienić. Może by chociaż mrugnął! Klasnęła w dłonie, zbierając je razem przed sobą. – Dziwny jesteś. Fabian... pokaż mi jeszcze jakieś wspomnienie, bo dłużej z tobą nie wytrzymam.

– Użyłaś mojego imienia.

– Tak, tak, znaj łaskę pani – pomachała na niego łaskawie, tuż przed położeniem dłoni na jego skroniach po raz kolejny. – Nie szczerz mi się, tylko przypomnij sobie coś, byle nie depresyjnego.

Zabrał ją tym razem na oblaną słońcem Genoshę, na jakąś pylistą ścieżkę. Z jednej strony była na niej ułożona kostka brukowa, którą kontynuowali w przeciwnym kierunku. Skoncentrowała się mocno, dzięki czemu widziała więcej szczegółów ludzi i tła, ale w dalszym ciągu nie potrafiła zmienić perspektywy patrzenia. Znowu sama była Fabianem i nie mogła nawet decydować, na co chce patrzeć, a odwzorowywała wszystko, jakim to widział w przeszłości. W sesjach z profesorem wszystko było takie łatwe. Tam Elizabeth i jej druga osobowość były odrębnymi osobami, obecność Xaviera czuło się obok i mógł obserwować, co chciał z perspektywy trzecio-osobowej.

Zdawało jej się, że jest jej gorąco. Patrzyła w układaną przez siebie kostkę, ale w myślach słyszała serię wersów czegoś, co brzmiało jak piosenka. Jakimś cudem udało jej się zapytać we własnym imieniu teraźniejszego Fabiana, o co chodzi.

"To kataloński" – doszedł do jej świadomości głos. "Denerwowało mnie, że zapominam języka".

Dookoła słyszało się prosty angielski, wymawiany przez każdego z innym dziwacznym akcentem. Niektóre chwyty gramatyczne aż kuły brytyjską świadomość Psylocke swoją niepoprawnością.

Pracowali na jednej z normalnych ulic miasta, otoczeni z dwóch stron przez kilkupiętrowe przeszklone budynki. W pewnej chwili Fabian ze wspomnienia odwrócił się w czyimś kierunku, po chwili szepcząc:

– Allen, co jest?

Stworzonko o tym imieniu pisnęło w odpowiedzi nieśmiało:

– Ci co tam idą... znają mnie ze szkoły.

Był to tak śliczny chłopaczek, że gdyby nie była teraz dwa razy od niego starsza, a spotkała go na żywo, nie darowałaby mu w żadnym razie randki. Miał duże oczka z wąskimi od mocnego słońca źrenicami i krótkie rozczochrane brązowe włosy, których kosmyki układały się w loczki, z tego najładniejsze z przodu przed uszami. Miał też grzywkę, odstającą nieco do góry i całkiem białą, po której poznała w nim teraźniejszego Chrome'a.

Wspominając na nienawistną plotkę Rogue, jakoby mieli być parą z Fabianem pomyślała, że nawet gdyby to było prawdą, chociaż nie było, potrafiłaby to wybaczyć. Zaniepokojony i zawstydzony mały Allen wyglądał jak płaczący kociak, tak że chciała nie tylko go przytulić i ukołysać, że wszystko będzie dobrze, ale też zaraz potem rzucić się do gardła tym, których się obawiał. A właśnie jakieś dzieciaki zbliżały się ku nim chodnikiem, oddzielonym od ich rejonu pracy pasiastą wstążką.

"Chrome pochodzi z RPA" – odezwał się głos Corteza w jej umyśle, podczas gdy ten wspomnieniowy przyczaił się jak do skoku, w razie gdyby tamci rzucili jakąkolwiek odzywkę. "Dla niego Genosha to nie drugi koniec świata. Dorastał ze świadomością, że tuż obok prowadzą obóz dla mutantów, nie wiedział dokładnie jaki, ale okazanie się mutantem musiało być spełnieniem sporych obaw. Dostatecznie napatrzył się w swoim kraju, co da się pełnoprawnie robić z tymi, którzy są niewygodni i widział tu początek wersji apartheidu dla mutantów. Nie pomylił się wiele."

– Hej, to przecież Yuric! A mówili, że gnije w poprawczaku!

No i stało się. Gdyby nic się nie stało, nie byłoby wspomnienia...

– Zawsze był jakiś dziwny, ale to...

Padło jeszcze kilka komentarzy, a potem nagle, kiedy padło wreszcie słowo: "robole", kulący się dotąd coraz niżej Allen uniósł głowę i cisnął w grupkę nastolatków kostką brukową. Podniósł się pisk, kiedy trafił jednego w kolano, ale rzucił jeszcze raz i kolejną, wyzwalając wściekłość w rozmachu i krzyku. Krzyknął coś na całe gardło, ale Psylocke nie usłyszała w to miejsce kompletnie nic. Zniknęły nawet na ten moment wszystkie inne dźwięki.

Zanim zdążyła się nad tym zastanowić, przechodnie zatrzymywali się wokoło oburzeni, ktoś żądał numeru identyfikacyjnego Allena do skargi. Cortez skoczył w kierunku nadchodzącej właśnie z tyłu pospiesznie panienki, miała krótkie spodenki, wymięty materiałowy kapelusz i bluzkę ze związanej na supeł szmaty, w której z każdym krokiem falował jej biust. Wrzasnęła na Allena i uspokajała wolnych obywateli służalczymi formułkami jeszcze zanim zupełnie się do nich zbliżyła. Fabian wyrósł przed nią tak, że podskoczyła w miejscu i zatrzymała się, urywając w pół słowa kolejne zdanie przeprosin. Warknął jej w nos obelgę po hiszpańsku głosem na tyle nieswojo niskim, że przechodziły ciarki. Chyba nazwał ją dziwką, ale tego akurat Cortez nie przetłumaczył Psylocke.

– Spróbuj na niego donieść, a powyrywam ci nogi z dupy i nie będziesz miała czego dawać strażnikowi.

Nagle Psylocke poznała, że ta kobieta była przecież Carmellą Unuscione. Trochę zaniedbaną i z dłońmi zaplamionymi kroplami białej farby i pyłem, ale tak samo atrakcyjną jak obecnie. Wydawało się, że zabolały ją jego słowa. Telepatka była jednak pewna, że było to jasne dla niej teraz, ale wcale niekoniecznie dla Fabiana ze wspomnienia. To nie była dowolna, przypadkiem dosadna obelga; sprawiała raczej wrażenie wyrazistego efektu budującej się dłuższy czas nieprzyjaznej relacji. Psylocke nie domyślała się, co musiało się zdarzyć, żeby przemienić tamten stan rzeczy w teraźniejszy pokój. Zrobiło jej się żal Carmelli i przeszło jej przez myśl, jak bezceremonialnie zostawili ją dopiero co w mieście.

– Dlaczego wyciszyłeś to, co powiedział Chrome? – zapytała, orientując się dopiero po chwili, że mówi to już na głos w rzeczywistym pokoju Corteza.

– Uznałem, że to było dla niego ważne – odpowiedział spokojnie, ale ona już tego nie słuchała; zapomniała o swoim pytaniu, kiedy tylko otworzyła oczy i poznała swoją aktualną sytuację. – Nie mogłem się dłużej skoncentrować.

Cortez pochylał się nad jej fotelem i był bardzo blisko. Nie miała nic przeciwko, a nawet chciała, żeby był jeszcze bliżej. Mógłby sobie i zabijać króliki, nawet łopatą, jakby chciał. Stał się dla niej ostatnio zbyt interesujący, żeby małostki przeszkadzały jej w przytuleniu go do siebie mocno i smakowaniu pocałunków, które zagarniała dla siebie. Nie wypuściła go tego dnia już nigdzie poza te dwa brzydkie pokoje.

* * *

1 Camus, „Upadek".

2 Conrad, „Jądro ciemności".


End file.
